The Time Traveler's Almost Wife
by tantedrago
Summary: A little time after Instinct Myka has an accident with a time travel artifact that allows her to see her own possible future. But is this story even about her and what is the reason that she appeared exactly where she did? Since I live in denial land Myka is not sick. Starts fluffy, becomes angsty. B&W and of course the whole WH13 family.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Traveler's Almost Wife

**Time traveller fic thingy. Set a little time after instinct. Since I live in denial land Myka has no cancer.**

**This is my first fanfiction ever. English is not my first language so please don't judge my grammar. Thanks to madgirlwitharainbowbox for beta reading. I truly think this was more than necessary**

Chapter 1

It was a quiet and almost boring afternoon at the warehouse. Myka sat on a the little stool in an aisle full of clocks and watches. She was going through a checklist while Claudia looked through the shelves and told her the current conditions of the artifacts she was inspecting.

"...current condition of the object: Dusty", Claudia coughed while turning a pocketwatch in her purple gloved hands, "still ticking like 30 years ago when the last person did inventory in this aisle."

Myka smiled and took notes on her clipboard. Claudia was speaking in a very bored tone and Myka almost knew what the young woman would say next:

"Current condition of the person doing inventory: Very bored, tired and extremely hungry. When exactly did Steve want to bring us lunch?"

Nailed it.

Myka clipped her pen on the paper and sighed. She knew Claudia wouldn't continue inventory in this mood.

"At 1 PM, Claudia."

-"And what time is it now?", asked her friend.

-"Claudia, you are standing in an aisle full of watches."

"Myka," Claudia whined, "I'm standing in a warehouse aisle full of snagged, bagged, and tagged watches. I'm pretty sure at least half of them would try to kill me when I tried to read the time from them and I'm pretty sure with my luck I would try the one watch that tries to take over the world after this."

Myka chuckled. Claudia's mood was brilliant and she could tell this would end up in a big argument about being forced to do inventory while other people are allowed to go on artifact hunt. Pete and Artie were gone to search for a gender swap artifact, and Myka and Claudia weren't allowed to come with them because "it would cause problems," as Pete said.

Seeing Claudia's disappointment, Steve promised to stay with the girls. Myka took Claudia with her doing inventory and Steve offered to bring some lunch.

Abigail was watching the computers for pings, but there weren't any so it was almost too quiet at the warehouse and the more time went by, the more frustrated Claudia became.

"It is 12:30, Claudia.", Myka said calmly, "You will have to wait a little."

She looked back at her clipboard and wanted to take her pen, when Claudia asked:

"So, how are you doing lately?"

Myka closed her eyes for a second. She really hadn't felt well since she left Helena playing house in Boone, but she didn't really want to talk to Claudia about it when there were in a bunch of old watches . Maybe later over a glass of wine after dinner. Maybe she could go on an artifact hunt with Claudia alone and then talk to her in the car...Okay, maybe she would never want to talk about this. Myka sighed. She run with her finger over the edge of a shelf.

She left Helena there because she wanted her to be happy. Myka saw how happy Helena looked with Adelaide and she didn't want to take this happiness from her. Beyond this, Myka was still mad at Helena for not calling or showing in any way that she was alive. She was mad about the situation, about the fact that the person she thought she knew better than anyone else completely left their mutual place. She was mad about Nate.

Myka's heart beat very painfully for a second when she let her thoughts go that way. Helena was with Nate. He was allowed to touch her, to take her in his bed.

Shockingly she listened to her inner self. Why was her heart this much hurting when she thought about Helena and Nate? As a good friend she should be happy for both of them. She didn't like losing a friend to a place called "Boone" Wisconsin, but she should at least be happy that Helena had someone to be happy with.

"Mykes?"

Myka blinked. Claudia. She totally forgot Claudia was looking at her. A little relieved Myka realised that she had turned away from Claudia while lost in thought, so her friend wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Claudia", Myka said in the friendliest voice she could find, "I've been really tired for a few weeks now. I think if I could take a week off or so, I'd stop falling asleep during the day."

She wiped her left hand over her eyes but didn't turn around to see Claudia's sceptical look while her right hand was running nervously over the shelf. That image of Helena came back to her and she shivered a little.

"It's about HG, isn't it?", Claudia asked very bold.

The hand on the shelf stopped for a moment, then went running on, even more nervous, not following a particular path but clearly showing the emotions behind that act. Fingers were slowly sliding next to artifacts, not touching them but constantly in danger to make contact.

"I've no idea, what you are talking about," Myka pressed through her lips.

"Myka, come on. I know there is something going on. I'm not blind. I may not be a human lie detector but if you really weren't thinking that much about HG, you would at least say something like you missed her a little or something. Right now you're lying really badly." Claudia crossed her arms and leaned against a shelf.

Myka turned around and looked in Claudia's eyes. She almost choked on her own tears while she searched for an acceptable answer, still running her fingers over the shelf. She felt completely caught and didn't know what to answer.

"Myka, I didn't want to make you sad, I just thought you needed to talk about this and wanted to offer you my help.", Claudia whispered softly. She looked very concerned.

When Myka searched for an answer, she looked down to Claudia's boots, struggling with herself, not wanting to tell the truth or to realise the truth for herself, but also saying everything would help free her from her sorrows.

Myka felt her finger touching something on the shelf. She paused. Suddenly the realisation hit her that she wasn't wearing any gloves, because Claudia was doing inventory while she only was taking notes for her. Her head turned to her right hand. She saw her finger touching and artifact.

"Oh", she could hear her own voice saying in surprise.

And then she felt lightweight and everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claudia knew Myka touched something when she saw her swaying.

She pushed herself from leaning against the shelf and closed the gap between them in less than a second.

"Myka! Are you okay?" She asked laying a hand on her friend's shoulder. She studied Myka watching her own hands like she hasn't seen them in a long while.

"What did you touch, Myka?" Claudia asked in panic.

"I- I felt the urge to touch that wrist watch over there..." Myka stumbled from side to side.

Claudia pulled a neutralizer bag out of her pocket. Without hesitation she pulled the watch Myka was pointing at from the shelf and threw it in the bag.

"Duck", she yelled in the act.

Sparks.

"Okay whatever this did, I think I just rescued you from this, so we don't have to worry about..."

"Claudia?", Myka interrupted her.

"Yes, Mykes?"

-"What happened to your face? What...what is going on with you?"

Claudia stopped and looked at Myka in surprise: "What do you mean 'my face'? Well, I didn't sleep very well tonight because of all the..."

-"No!", Myka shook her head, "You don't look tired. You do look young. Like 10 years ago. Like you are in your early twenties, I can remember your hair being cut like this."

Claudia stepped back and raised her eyebrows while studying Myka's face.

"Well, Myka. That's because I am 21. You remember my birthday party at the bar? It was fun. I sang a song with Cherie Currie. I was very good at it. Maybe so good that you should remember that day."

Myka looked at her like she had seen a ghost: "That's impossible," she rose from the stool, "because that was 10 yea-" In surprise she looked down and touched her stomach, "WHAT is going on?", She yelled and turned around, walking towards a big hall clock with a mirror in the door.

Claudia watched Myka looking in the mirror. The older woman looked very surprised when she saw her own reflection. She started touching her face.

"Myka, what is going on?" Claudia wanted to know.

"Is the mirror in this artifact okay? It's not a magic mirror, or something?", Myka asked without answering Claudia's question.

"Yes," Claudia answered slowly "Why are you asking this? Myka, I'm afraid. Please talk to me!"

Myka turned around

"Did I always look like this? Do I look like my reflection?"

-"Okay, now I AM really really afraid."

"Answer the question, please."

-"Well, I think your hair was more brownish three years ago and it didn't look that much out of control back then..."

"Claudia!"

-"You DID always look like this and you look exactly like your reflection."

Myka's face expression changed from surprise to despair. Her hands fell down to her sides.

"Myka, what is going on?" Claudia's voice was filled with panic.

"I think..." Myka said, "I think I travelled back in time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myka sat in Artie's office on the one side of the table, while Claudia and Steve observed her from the other side. They both poked their forks in their lasagna which had already gone cold.

Abigail leaned on the computer table. She raised her hands.

"Okay, now explain it to me again. I don't think I understood that. That's really too much for me."

Myka sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Then she smiled at Steve and Claudia, turned around and focused the very concerned looking woman."Okay. I AM Myka. But I am from the future. You told me it is 2013. I'm from 2023. That's ten years from now. Today in my time I went through the same aisle Claudia from...your time found me a few minutes ago. I searched for my... for somebody. My-time-Claudia helped me and when I was in that aisle I felt an urge to touch this watch.", she pointed at the neutralization bag between her and the fork-in-lasagna-poking couple, "And because that urge was uncontrollable, I did touch that watch. So now I am here and I'm not in the body I am used to. It completely frightens me to look in the mirror and actually look ten years younger."

Claudia took a bite from her lasagna, made a face, and put her fork down. "That's cold."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Well I wasn't expecting this big interruption by time traveling Myka; so I didn't bring anything to keep it warm, okay?"

Claudia looked at Myka. "I have a question! So you are from 10 years in the future. And I'm still at the warehouse? Do I work as an agent?...or what I am doing there? Am I ca-"

Myka shook her head. "I don't think it is a good idea to tell you anything about the future."

Steve also put his fork away. "So this seems to be like what you mentioned from HG's time machine, doesn't it? You travel back through time but you don't take your body with you but take over the body of another person? Does this mean our Myka is blacked out and won't remember a thing?" he asked.

Myka focused the bag with the watch on the table."I don't know. I don't know if this works like Helena's time machine. I don't know how long I will stay here and I don't know where your Myka is now."

Claudia grabbed the bag and opened it."What do we know about this watch?" She asked, looking into the bag. "I mean, is there any information about it in the computers? Why hasn't the effect stopped when I neutralized it?" Myka smiled at her and raised her hands: "I really don't know more than you do."

Abigail grabbed a Farnsworth. "Okay, I will call Artie and Pete and you, Claudia, will stay by the computers and search for anything we know about this. Steve...you can clean up the dishes. And...Myka, just stay there ...and don't move. I don't think it is very good if you mess around in our time that much."

Myka nodded. "I thought the same. I will just stay here and watch you working. It is very funny to see my friends this young again." She leaned back in her chair and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime in the future Myka opened her eyes and look surprised at her hand touching a watch. She pulled back her hand immediately. "Oh, no. Claudia, I think I just touched the watch. Can you hand me a bag?"

She was thankful for this interruption, she didn't want to think about Helena anymore and being asked questions by Claudia about her. She just wanted to leave the warehouse and hide in her room for the rest of the day. Maybe read a book and get some definitely wanted to get some Twizzlers. Claudia hadn't handed her a bag, yet. "Oh, come on, Claudia, this is important. I will go on talking with you after we neutralized this. I would prefer not getting whammied right now."She said, turning on the balls of her feet.

She heard a little voice in her head wondering where her stool went.

No Claudia.

She immediately started worrying about being whammied. Claudia couldn't hide that fast. And where did the stool go? She looked around and asked "Claudia?"

When she get up from her crouching position, she felt heavy and her back hurt. She pressed her hand on a spot on her lower back and sighed. "CLAUDIA?", she yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

She heard a voice from a few aisles on the left: "I'm here. Steve just called. He said, he found her. She visited him doing inventory in the Darwin's aisle. She is alright. You don't need to worry anymore."

That was definitely Claudia's voice but Myka had no idea who she was talking about. Helena was, as they both knew, in Boone, and since she was the last person they both had talked about...

Myka's stomach suddenly hurt, she laid a hand on it and stopped. This couldn't be. Did she really got that whammied? What was going on? She looked down at her belly...

...and started screaming! Her only thought was: Not again!

Claudia run into the aisle she was standing in and looked nervous: "She is alright, Myka. Everything is okay. What is going on?"

"CLAUDIA! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant again!"

The surprise on Claudia's face didn't seem to be meant for her pregnancy but more for Myka's reaction to it. "Yes, I know Myka! For five months, now. And I really like to be a godmother if you'd ask me."

Myka raised her hands in panic, her voice was shaking: "Did I get whammied again? Did I...? Claudia, I touched this watch by mistake when we were talking about Helena. I didn't pay attention." She let her eyes run over the watch. "Do you have a neutralization bag?"

Claudia still looked at her quite concerned, Myka had no explanation for this and also not for the way she looked. "Claudia, is everything okay? When I didn't knew it better, I'd say you look so old."

-"Well, Myka, did you look in the mirror? Because...?"

"No, really, you are old! What is going on here? Okay. Okay. Let's focus. I touched a watch. Consequence: I seem pregnant and you are old. Do I maybe see future things?"

"Myka? You are talking weird."

"Could you please just neutralize that watch?"

Claudia sighed, pulled a glove and a bag out of her pocket, took the watch Myka was talking about and threw it in the bag. They both ducked because of the sparks. Claudia was the first to leave their ducking position: "So..?" she asked.

"You are still old...and well, I'm still pregnant.", Myka answered looking down to her swollen belly.

Someone walked into their aisle, someone who was talking with a well known British accent, someone whose dark eyes felt so warm on her skin that Myka started shivering.

"Ah, here you two are. I would like to inform you that we found Sarah with Steve in the Darwin's aisle. She feels well and asked for her Mommy." Myka looked at her in surprise: "Helena? What are you doing here?"

"Well, as I said, I wanted to inform you that Sarah is with-"

"No, I mean, here. What are you doing here at the Warehouse?", Myka asked. She could feel her own heart exploding in her chest, while her throat slowly closed like a rubber band was bound around her neck. "Oh my god. I got really that whammied." she turned around, "But I didn't touch anything but that watch. And we neutralized that watch. What the hell is going on? Are there any different artifacts I touched?" Myka inspected the shelf.

"Myka, darling, are you alright? Do you not feel well?", Helena looked very concerned at Claudia, who shook her head and mouthed "Don't ask me." Claudia crossed her arms, sighed and started thinking.

Then she looked up in surprise and took a few steps towards Myka, the bag with the watch still in her hand: "Mykes, may I ask you something? I have an idea about what could possibly be happening here."

Myka was still busy with looking through the shelves. "Yes?"

"What year is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Right now? What do you think what year we're in?", Claudia made a few more steps in her direction.

"That's a silly question, Claudia. It is 2013."

Myka could hear Helena inhaling air. She turned around."What?"

-"Well, darling. I also think you were 'whammied' by an artifact, but in a completely different way. Myka, I think I am quite an expert on that topic, so I can tell you without any doubt that it seems you traveled through time."

Myka jumped: "Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me...?"

"Welcome to the future, Mykes.", Claudia said, "It's actually 2023."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

2023

Myka had asked to go into the bathroom next to Artie's office. Alone. There she stood in front of the mirror over the sink and looked at her own face, which wasn't really her own face. There were more lines around her eyes and her mouth. Some grey hair around her temples, her own eyes more wise and mature.

She felt like she was watching a completely different person. A person she should probably know best but that had changed that much that it was hard to recognize her although she was known to her very couldn't express that feeling to herself. It was just...strange.

She sighed, turned on the water and let it run over her wrist. Concentration, Agent Bering. She left the bathroom and joined Helena and Claudia in Artie's office. It hadn't changed much. There were a few newer computers, and an electronic chart but it was still very messy and stuffed with random historical objects. Myka rubbed a hand over her belly. Still she couldn't get used to this feeling. There was a little human inside her and she had no connection to him. Him? Her? She didn't know.

She sat down on a chair well aware about Helena and Claudia watching her. "So, it's 2023? Ten years from my time? And you are still here, Claudia? And Pete, Steve and Artie, too?"

Claudia nodded: "Yes, also, I'm care-"

"Claudia, I am very concerned that we shouldn't tell her what happened between her time and ours. I already think it's quite dangerous that she knows I am here." Helena interrupted her.

"Agent Wells, thank you for your concern." Claudia answered very serious. Helena rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by the door. An older Steve Jinks came through it. He had lost hair in these ten years, but he was still Steve. In his hands he was holding the ankles of a little girl, who was hanging with the head down."Look who visited me in the Darwin's aisle. I think you really should look better after your daughter, folks." He said and let the child slowly down.

The girl giggled and stood up. Myka guessed her being five or six years old. She had black, curly hair and green eyes. When she jumped onto Myka's lap she yelled "Mommy! I visited uncle Steve doing the inventory. No reasons for worries!"

Myka's eyes opened wide when she heard that. _Mommy_. "Well, ...I'm glad you are here,...", she started and looked into Helena's eyes. Helena raised an eyebrow and mouthed "Sarah."

"-Sarah!", Myka finished.

"Sarah, what do you think about about going home and have ice cream and watch a cartoon?", Claudia asked and stood up from her chair.

Sarah looked at Myka. Myka nodded and said nervously: "That's okay. I'm okay with that...Sarah."

"I would love to, Aunt Claudia!", Sarah left Myka's lap and surrounded the table. Claudia took her hand, looked at Helena and then at Myka and said: "I think you should tell Steve, and then call Artie and Pete and talk with them about _the thing_."

"What thing, aunt Claudia?", Sarah asked.

"Nothing, darling," Helena said. Myka was surprised by the way she was looking at the girl. Her face showed so much love an happiness, Myka's heart started feeling heavy.

The door closed behind Claudia and Sarah and Steve looked first at Myka and then at Helena. "Okay. What's the thing?", he wanted to know.

"That's my daughter?", Myka asked softly.

"Yes,Myka, why are you asking that? You and H-" Steve began but HG interrupted him. "Steve, you are not talking to the Myka you know. She had an accident with a time travel artifact. This is a younger Myka from ten years ago in our Myka's body. And I don't think she needs any more than strictly necessary information until we figure out how to send her back."

"That's the thing?", Steve asked, "Myka got whammied and now we have Myka from 2013 sitting here?"

"Yes."

"So, well. Why don't you neutralize the artifact and we can all go home?"

Helena took the neutralization bag from the table and showed it to Steve. "We've already neutralized the artifact, Steve. It didn't help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is a little shorter than the others. It really gets more intense after this.**

**Thanks again to madgirlwitharainbowbox for doing the beta. She sees things I don't and I really learned something about the English language. **

**Chapter 3**

2013

Claudia let go a deep sigh from behind her computer. "How could it possibly be that there is an artifact in the warehouse, what means that this artifact was once snagged, bagged and tagged, and we don't know anything about the artifact? There is no file, no note, there isn't anything in the computer. I even looked through historical data to see if there was anything described like this. There is nothing. Nothing. This watch doesn't exist!"

Steve answered with his nose stuck in a file. " There isn't anything in the analogue files either."

Claudia nodded, "As I said, there is no evidence of this thingy existing anywhere."

Myka turned the watch in her gloved hands and inspected it. "It is just a little wrist watch. The dial is black, the numbers are golden as the backside of the watch. The bracelet is black leather. Real leather. It looks a little worn out. Old. Well, it is an artifact. But there is nothing engraved or anything. It doesn't look special." She put the watch back into the bag.

They were doing research for hours, now. While Claudia and Steve put their noses into e-files and analogue files, Myka had decided to help a little and inspect the watch. Abigail had informed Artie and Pete over the farnsworth and was busy with doing research for their artifact hunt, because they both had managed to get into trouble. Gender swap with random citizens, finding a way to neutralize the artifact, they were busy and they wouldn't be back before tomorrow.

"Let me just try something," Myka said and pulled off one glove.

"Myka?" Claudia stood up from her chair and went over to her.

"I came here by touching the watch. I had a big urge, like touching the watch was the most important thing in my life and I mean...at that time I was searching for a much more important...thing. It seems that the touch is important." Myka turned the watch in her gloved hand.

"So you want to try again?", Claudia asked.

"At least I want to give it a try." Myka laid a finger on the golden backside of the watch and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again.

"So?", Claudia asked.

"Still me.", Myka put the watch in her non-gloved hand and closed her fingers. Nothing happened. "This is useless. But it's good I tried." she said.

"Okay, Claudia. What do we know about artifacts?", Myka asked.

"Well. The only experiences we made with time artifacts were at first the artifact that made time slower. You know, the thing with your ex-partner." Myka nodded. "I remember that."

"The other thing was HG Wells' time machine. Ehm...you went back in time but only your mind. You took over the body of another person. Not longer than 22 hours and 19 minutes. Broke after usage."

"Okay.", Myka said, "22 hours and 19 minutes. I think because we can't find an explanation or a solution for this situation we just have to wait. Maybe I will be put back in my own time tomorrow? I think we should give it a try."

2023

Leaning back in her chair with crossed arms, Myka watched Pete and Artie watching her. Artie's chin rested on his hand and he looked very skeptically at her. Pete was in a similar position.

Pete hadn't changed much. He lost a little hair and had salt and pepper all over but it seemed he hadn't aged that much. On the other side, Artie had very little black hair, it was mostly white and the lines across his face told a lot of stories.

"Okay," Pete said, "So, this one time we had sex...?"

Myka rolled her eyes. "Pete, we never had sex. There was this one time when we got whammied by these alcohol artifacts and we woke up naked in the same bed but we did a great job proving that we only took off our clothes to remember about Artie's toothbrush and Steve being bronzed." Artie looked at Pete in surprise.

Pete nodded. "Okay, it's her. She rolled her eyes. It's definitely her."

Helena looked up from her notebook. "I had no doubt about this." Steve chuckled over a file.

"Okay, so what have you found out?", Artie asked seriously, "I hope you did some research before we came over, and you didn't spend time talking about yourself a few years ago or something."

"Artie, we've got nothing.", Steve said desperately.

"Nothing?"

"It seems", Helena started, "that this artifact is not mentioned in any files or notes of the warehouse. That seems quite strange to me because I think-"

Artie shook his head: "That's ridiculous. If it is in the warehouse, it must have been snagged, bagged and tagged and there must be some information about it."

Helena smiled. "Well, it isn't." Pete looked at her. "Someone did a really bad job with the tagging part!"

"It seems that there also isn't any information about the snagging and bagging part, Pete. This artifact just exists and that's all. We don't know when it came to the warehouse or who brought it there." Steve answered.

Artie grabbed the bag and opened it: "Did you already inspect it?"

Myka nodded: "Yeah. There is nothing on it. No inscription, nothing special. It's just a watch. I already tried touching it a second time..." Artie inhaled air very loudly. "...but it didn't change anything."

A cell phone rang and HG pulled hers out of the pocket of her jeans. "Excuse me," She said and held it to her ear. "Yes, Claudia? No, she cannot eat cereal for dinner. You already gave her ice cream. Myka doesn't like it when she eats that much sugar. No, Claudia." She sighed, "Yes, I can cook dinner. No, it's okay. I can cook. We can eat in the B&B all together. No, we did not find a way yet to bring her back. Is Sarah near to you? Don't tell her that. Okay. So, well, I think we will come over. I am hungry too. Yes, see you." She put her phone back into her pocket. "Claudia is asking for dinner. Sarah seems hungry, so I figured we could all eat something."

Steve agreed with her: "Maybe we can all think better after dinner. You can't think with an empty stomach."

Myka stood up: "That sounds good. These chairs are killing my back. Who would have thought that being pregnant would be that painful."

Helena smiled at her and then looked down and closed her eyes. She seemed nervous. Myka caught herself staring at her. She really wanted to know what happened that she came back, if they were good with each other. She couldn't concentrate without thinking about hugging the older HG.

Dinner would be great. A distraction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, that you had to wait so long. I hope you don't mind. Here is chapter 4. Thanks again to madgirlwitharainbowbox for foing the beta. **

Chapter 4

2023

The B&B had changed only a little. Abigail had brought her own charm to it but still it was the same atmosphere as when Leena owned it. Myka stood in the kitchen and watched Helena cooking. It was a very new situation for her, she had never seen Helena doing housework.

There were paintings on the fridge. A child's hands had drawn their own endless wonder and Myka thought about Sarah sitting in Claudia's room upstairs and watching TV. She pondered on her future daughter lying on her front side on Claudia's bed, her eyes focused on the screen, the feet in the air. It was a lovely picture and Myka asked herself how she would bring a such lovely person into the world. And then she asked herself with whom.

She looked at Helena and tried to swallow her own desire of asking her, of admitting that in this moment she didn't wish for anything else than this woman was the one she had a daughter and a life with.

Helena looked up from her frying pan, smiled shy and asked, "Is everything alright with you?"

"Uhm, you know, I was just wondering...", Myka stopped looked down and went on. "When did you start cooking? I've never seen you doing things like this." She closed her eyes and opened them immediately. This wasn't the question she wanted to ask, but she felt that asking the question she wanted to would mean that there could be a wrong answer, showing her future wasn't like she wished.

"I thought I told you I met Nate at a cooking course?", Helena asked, cutting tomatoes in little pieces.

"Oh." Myka answered, she felt that rubber band again around her neck, that urge to cry and her own desperate try to swallow it, "Yes, Nate." She swallowed. "How is Nate?"

Helena stopped cutting the tomatoes and looked up. "Actually, I haven't seen him in a long time, but Adelaide is well. She goes to college, now. Myka, I really don't think that I should tell you so much about the fut-"

A big bang came from upstairs and a cry followed. Claudia yelled: "Sarah."

In two seconds Helena was on the stairs taking two steps at a time. Myka followed her, a little slower. Sarah was crying in Claudia's arms when Helena came in, crouched and took the girl into her own.

"It's alright," said Claudia. "She fell off the bed, but she is okay. It's just the shock. Look, Sarah, Momma is here. HG, she is alright."

Myka stood in the doorframe and stared at Helena holding the crying girl in her arms, pressed to her chest. Helena spoke softly to Sarah, stroking her hand over the girl's hair. Helena looked up. Myka couldn't take her eyes from her. Their eyes met. And Myka knew. Helena reached for the doorknob, and pressed her hand against it so the door closed in Myka's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2013

"I think it's okay if you sleep in Myka's room," Claudia said and opened the door to mentioned room. "I mean...your room. I mean her room. I mean...it's complicated and my brain hurts when I think about it."

"It's okay, Claudia. I understand what you want to say." Myka smiled and hugged her.

"Wait, you hug? We hug? You don't hug!", Claudia jumped, "Is everything alright. Do you...? Do you kind of miss me? Am I alright? Am I alive. Please, Mykes, don't tell me I'm dead or crazy or-"

"Claudia, everything is alright. Don't worry.", she smiled at her and went into her room: "Oh, I remember this. It feels good to see that again."

"Why see your room again? Aren't you living here anymore? Did you...Did you again leave the warehouse, Mykes?", Claudia's voices stumbled, "Please tell me you didn't leave the warehouse."

"Claudia, if I had left the warehouse I couldn't have had an accident with an artifact in the warehouse, could I?", Myka sat down on the bed and smiled knowingly. Claudia's look was still skeptical. "I just don't live at the B&B anymore. That's all."

"Why?!"

Myka sighed. "Because I live in a house near the B&B."

Claudia leaned on the doorframe and looked confused: "Why would you...?"

"Claudia! We don't talk about the future."

She raised an eyebrow, "Because you are with someone!"

"Sorry?"

She raised her hands and jumped on her bed. "You have someone! You are in looove! Tell me everything!"

"Claudia!", Myka yelled, "I won't tell you anything about the future!"

"That's basically a yes."

"Claudia!"

"This proves its a yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

2023

Everybody was quiet around the table. Chewing noises and the sound of silverware interacting with food filled the room.

Sarah finished her last bite, "Mommy, why is everyone so quiet?"

Myka stared at her plate, her head was filled with so many questions and thoughts she didn't recognize the question.

"Mommy...?" the girl asked.

"Hm? What? Sorry, Sarah." Myka looked up from her plate, "I lost in thought."

"Mommy is tired, honey.", Helena joined the conversation from the other side of the table.

"Yes. We are all tired.", Artie agreed, "It's been a rough day. Aren't you tired, Sarah?" Sarah shook her head: "No."

Pete laughed: "Wanna watch some cartoons after dinner, Sarah?"

"YES!"

"I've heard you visited Uncle Steve today in the warehouse?", Artie asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. I was there with Aunt Claudia-" Sarah started.

"Don't 'aunt' me, Sarah. You know I feel old when you say that.", Claudia said between two bites. Artie chuckled.

"I was there with Claudia, Momma and Mommy and I was cur-curious about all the curiosities again.", Sarah's voices faded out a little.

"And what did we say about being curious in the warehouse, Sarah?", Helena put her fork aside.

"Not without an adult.", Sarah mumbled.

"Exactly."

Myka couldn't help but stare at Helena and Sarah. Although Helena was lecturing the girl she could feel the bond between them and she was starting to feel bound to them herself. Her thoughts started circling around her life, her desire for Helena, about having a life with her.

Sarah looked so much like Helena. Her jawline and her lips were definitely Helena's, her hair was the same colour and still...curly hair and green eyes. There was a question forming in her head but she didn't feel bold enough to ask it.

"I think we should later talk about bringing your daughter to the warehouse, H.G. I still don't know if this is such a good idea." Abigail looked concerned.

"Myka just picked her up from school and wanted to get some files from the warehouse. She intended to bring her home quickly.", H.G. answered.

"It's okay, Abby.", Sarah said, "The warehouse likes me."

"What do you mean, munchkin?"

"It just...it likes me. I feel that it likes me. And then I smelled apples and I felt home and went to the aisles. I didn't get lost. I know where I was going and the warehouse knew that, too." The girl nodded, "It's safe." Claudia looked at her in surprise: "You smelled apples?"

"Yes." Helena and Claudia exchanged a look.

"Well", Steve finally put his fork away: "Everything is alright, because I found her and we are all safe and happy now." He looked at Myka, "Well mostly..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete and Sarah were upstairs watching their promised cartoons together. Abigail followed them (she showed a liking for cartoons) while Artie, Steve and Claudia again worked through files. They looked frustrated. Myka and Helena cleared the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

There was still tension, an unasked question, and Myka found all her thoughts spinning about the little lovely girl she just met. She put the last plate into the dishwasher, stroked with her hand over her belly and looked at Helena who washed the frying pan in the sink with her back to Myka. "She is perfect."

Helena stopped for a second, then she nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Did you...? Did I..? I mean,...she looks so much like you, but there is also...the hair, the eyes, she looks like both of us.", Myka tiptoed around her question.

"If you want to ask, which of us gave birth to her: It was me.", Helena said straight forwardly.

"Okay. But why...? I mean. I'm so sorry for being curious, but I really AM that curious. She seems to be such a wonderful person and I see so much of myself in her. I can't help myself but to ask this question."

Helena put the frying pan away and turned around, she nodded and leaned against the counter. Then she looked Myka in the eyes. "It was an accident. With an artifact," she spoke, "In the warehouse. I will not tell you exactly what happened, Myka. You all need to know that you are as much her mother as I am. I just gave birth to her, but she is both of us."

Myka nodded: "Okay." She looked down and rubbed her hands nervously. Her eyes fell on the ring on her finger: "Are we...? Are we married?"

Helena inhaled, closed her eyes for a second and nodded: "Yes."

Myka could hear her heartbeat. This information overwhelmed her. She was married to H.G. Wells. It was completely out of her mind to be in love with her, she just was in a state to admit that she was, but being married to her. That was too much.

"When did you come back? When did you leave Nate?", she asked.

"Well, Myka, it is obvious that I did leave Nate and come back to the warehouse, and to you, and I think that is all you need to know. For the moment anyway. It's just that I think too much information could change something, ruin something. It seemed that I could change the destiny of my Christina by time travelling with my machine, but we still don't know what we are dealing with right now. I'm scared, I'm sorry." Helena turned around again and continued washing the frying pan.

It was silent for a while. Myka just stood there watching Helena's back as she didn't feel a need to break the silence.

When Helena dried the pan with a towel, she looked over at Myka. "I think, it's okay if you sleep at our place tonight. Sarah will ask questions if you don't and since we don't have rooms in the B&B any more..."

"Our place?", Myka asked.

"Yes", Helena answered, "Our home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 and thank you for waiting. Thanks to ohthesefeelingz for doing the beta. And thank you all for your nice reviews. I love you guessing about the artifact. You really make my day. But you're all wrong. ;)**

**Chapter 5**

2023

Myka was waiting in the hall of the B&B.

Helena came down the stairs with a sleeping Sarah in her arms. The girl had wrapped her hands around Helena's neck, her head was resting at the side of her head and her legs were also wrapped around Helena's waist. Myka chuckled when she watched Helena realise that she forgot to put her shoes on before she went upstairs to pick up her daughter.

A little confused, Helena stood in front of her boots and looked at Myka, searching for help.

Because of her circumstances, Myka didn't want to carry the girl, thinking about her weight and her own hurting back. So she kneeled down in a very cumbersome way in front of Helena and put a boot on the foot Helena was holding up.

They did the same with the other foot.

"You don't need to lace them right now." Helena said, "It's not very far. When I concentrate I can walk with unlaced shoes. Thank you very much."

They took a quick last look into the living room, where Abigail and Claudia sat on the couch and talked quietly.

"Good night, you two."

Abigail waved her hand and Claudia nodded. "Good night. Please come over tomorrow after you have brought Sarah to school. We must go on looking a solution for this."

Myka walked next to Helena in silence. They didn't need to talk. Sarah was snoring a little in Helena's arms.

"At the end of the road on the left.", Helena said and nodded with her head in the mentioned direction.

It was a small, white house with a high roof and two stories. A light burned next to the main door, a gravel approach from the fence to the door was surrounded by bushes and little trees.

Myka opened the fence gate for Helena and on the approach, Helena awkwardly tried to get something out of the pocket of her jeans while still holding Sarah:

"I can't get the keys."

Myka stepped towards her and softly slipped a hand in Helena's pocket. For her it was the most intimidating act she had ever done with Helena and she had once laid in her arms while hanging from a roof with the help of a grappler. She swallowed and looked into Helena's eyes when she pulled the keys out of the pocket. She shivered a little. This wasn't her Helena. It was Helena but another one from the future and Myka shouldn't think about her in this way. This Helena was married, well, yes, to Myka's own older self, but she was different from the Helena Myka fell in love with. Calmer, less impulsive. She seemed to be in balance with herself, something Myka had never seen on the Helena in 2013.

"It's the one with the blue rubber on it."Helena said.

Myka unlocked and opened the door and held it open for Helena. Helena immediately went up the wooden stairs while Myka took the chance to look a little around in the hall. It smelled a bit like cinnamon. There was a little dresser on one side, stacks of books lying on it. On the other side, a wardrobe and a mirror, simple but useful.

Myka followed Helena upstairs into Sarah's room right ahead to the stairs where Helena had placed Sarah on the bed at the wall and managed to carefully pull off her daughter's clothes and put on a pajama.

The girl moved on the bed and peeked through half-open eyes at Helena and then at Myka:

"Story?", she asked.

"Darling, you are already sleeping.", Helena answered, "You cannot even put your pajama on yourself. I think tonight we must skip the story, but tomorrow evening, I promise we will read a story with you, as always, when we are home."

Sarah nodded slowly but she was also already snoring a little. She fell asleep while Helena spoke to her.

Helena put her daughter under the blanket and took a stuffed giraffe from a shelf. She pressed it under Sarah's arm.

Myka and Helena left the room and Helena opened a door next to Sarah's room.

"Bathroom.", she said quietly, " Be careful with the hot water, sometimes it doesn't last for two people. You can sleep in our bedroom, I will be on the couch downstairs in the office room." She opened another door and Myka followed her inside. Helena took one of the blankets and a pillow from the big bed in the room and she pointed at the closet. "You can take one of Myka's pajamas or shirts for tonight. Take whatever you want. I will be downstairs if you need something."

Myka nodded when Helena started walking out of the room. "Good night, Helena."

Helena stopped. "Good night, Myka. Sleep well."

"Helena?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Helena turned around a little and looked at her. She smiled shyly and then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_It was dark as the night. She couldn't see her own right hand she held in front of her face. Myka had no idea how she got here and what she was doing here, but she had the feeling that it was very important and that she had to wait for the right time. _

_She noticed a ticking noise. Her first thoughts spun around a bomb in the Warehouse and Helena outside of a blue barrier, thanking her. "I smell apples."_

_But that was in another time._

_Stop._

_That wasn't even in another time. It didn't happen. But Myka was able to remember this incident like it really did. She was aware of Artie who had turned back time and undoing what happened with Walter Sykes' bomb. _

_She wasn't here for this incident, she was here for another reason. _

_The ticking noise got louder and Myka felt something in her left hand, it was cold and shaped round with leader stripes._

_The wrist watch!_

_Myka gasped._

_"Hello?", a female voice asked from behind her, "Is anybody there?"_

_"Uhm, yes. I am over here." Myka turned around and stepped into the direction the voice came from._

_"I can't see anything", the voice said. Myka had the feeling she knew that voice almost too well although it was completely strange to her._

_"Me neither", Myka answered, "I'm walking towards you... I mean, I'm walking in the direction you seem to be. I'lI keep talking so I won't bump into you."_

_"Stop!" the voice said directly in front of her. She could hear the woman breathe and also feel it on her skin._

_Myka held up a hand, searching, and touched what she found: The woman's shoulder._

_Suddenly the light increased. It wasn't bright but Myka could now see the person she put her hand on. It was like she was looking into a mirror. She touched herself, another version of her._

_"Woah" the other Myka gasped, "That's strange."_

_The other Myka held her hand in front of her face and looked at something she held there:_

_"The wrist watch."_

_"Sorry?"_

_"It's the wrist watch that made me travel through time", the other version answered._

_"No, this can't be.", Myka answered, "I've got the watch with me." She raised her hand and showed the mentioned object._

_The watches in their hands looked exactly the same. The two Mykas stared at each other's hands and then looked into each other's eyes in surprise._

_"NO!" another female voice yelled from the side. A different one_

_They turned around and stared into the darkness around them._

_"Hello?" Myka called._

_"NO!" the female voice answered, "That is not right. It shouldn't be like this. It doesn't work! Why doesn't it work?"_

_Someone moved in the shadows, but it was too dark to recognise anything._

_"Are you alright?" Myka asked._

_"Can we help you?" the other Myka wanted to know._

_Someone stepped into their light very quickly. It was a woman, but Myka couldn't see her face because it was covered in shadows._

_"That's not right" the woman said, "You are not supposed to be here. You aren't allowed to be here. I didn't want to bring you here! That's not right! Move! Go away!" _

_Myka wanted to make a step into her direction but then something moved inside her and she woke up from her dream._

Myka almost stood straight in the bed when she woke up. She needed a few moments to realise where she was. This was not her bed, it smelled different. Something was moving heavily inside her stomach.

She shook her head and then her memory came back. She had travelled through time and she was lying on her own in Helena's bed, which was strange. In the future she was married to H.G. Wells and that thing inside her belly was a baby playing soccer.

She sighed and thought about the dream she had. What did it mean?

The timer on the nightstand told her it was almost three in the morning. Myka was more than awake: Her heart beat like it wanted to go to the Olympics and she was breathing hard.

She left the bed. Maybe she could find some tea or milk in Helena's house. She needed something to calm down.

She made it down the stairs, opened the big slide door in the hall carefully and took a look into the room behind it.

The living room, it seemed. To the left there was an open kitchen and to the right a door standing open. While walking into the kitchen, Myka glanced through the door: an office room with two desks, between them a foldout couch with Helena on it, moving between the sheets.

Helena raised from the couch and stared at Myka, confused. She looked a little dizzy, it seemed that Myka had just woken her. Myka could literally watch Helena's memory coming back.

She gave Helena a little time and moved on to the kitchen.

There was milk in the fridge and next to the sink there was a pot. Myka poured some milk into the pot and put it on the stove. When she turned the stove on, she could hear Helena move next to her.

"Are you alright?" Helena's voice asked.

"Yes, I just...I just didn't sleep very well. And I thought I could make me some warm milk."

"Alright."

"There is also somebody playing soccer inside my belly and I'm really not use to sharing my body with another person" Myka explained. "It won't let me sleep."

Myka put one finger inside the milk to feel how warm it got.

Helena walked to her other side and reached to one of the higher cupboards. She wore a little linger shirt that barely covered her butt. When she opened the cupboard, the shirt moved a little higher and Myka could take a look on the skin of Helena's back.

She looked away immediately and blushed.

Helena took a big cup out of the cupboard and placed it next to the stove.

"He's very active for this phase of pregnancy" she said.

Myka couldn't follow her. "Who?"

"That soccer player inside your belly?" Helena asked.

"Oh, yes. It's five months, now?"

"Yes, we already prepare for a very active child." Helena chuckled.

"He?"

"Well, that second round wasn't an accident. This time we didn't let the Warehouse make this decision for us but we had a little help from science and doctors." , Helena took the pot from the stove and poured the hot milk with an elegant move into the cup.

"Okay." Myka looked at her belly. "Who is the father?"

Helena smiled and put a finger on her lips. She winked.

"Sorry" Myka said.

Helena moved a chair from the counter and signed for Myka to sit down. Myka followed that invitation and Helena placed the cup in front of her:

"Do you want to tell me why you didn't sleep very well?", she asked.

Myka sighed:

"I had a really intense dream."

"A nightmare?", Helena raised an eyebrow.

"No, not really. It just was intense. And-" she stopped, thought a little and went on talking, "And it had something to do with the wrist watch. With the artifact."

Helena's eyes widened a little, she turned around, opened a drawer and pulled a little writing pad and a pencil out:

"You should write that down."

"Sorry?"

Helena placed the objects in front of her:

"When I came back to the Warehouse, I had very intense dreams and while I was having my meetings with Abigail, she told me to write down my intense dreams right after I wake up. Only when you do this can you remember most of it. When you wait longer, you could probably lose details."

"You did therapy with Abigail?", Myka asked.

"I needed somebody to talk with, who wasn't you.", Helena answered softy, "Please write everything you can remember down. It could be important. Then we can see tomorrow what we could do with this information" She nodded. "I will go back to bed. Take the time you need. But I think I need a little more sleep."

Helena gave Myka a little kiss on her hair and walked into the office room.

Myka followed her with her eyes. She laid a hand on the spot where Helena's lips had touched her head. She stared a few minutes into space and then she took the pencil and started writing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six. After a long time of fluff the plot is actually starting. Took me very long. Thanks to ohthesefeelingz for doing the beta and reminding me about the fact that Helena's house has no front yard door and that having front yard fences with doors is indeed a very European thing. How do you Americans even make sure that people don't steal your shit?!**

**Chapter 6**

2013

After breakfast, Myka sat on the couch of the B&B with a laptop on her knees. Steve had gone to the Warehouse and Claudia and Abigail spent their time doing casual things at the B&B without looking like observing Myka. They were waiting for the 22 hours and 19 minutes to be over to confirm that the artifact didn't work like H.G. Well's time machine did.

Myka googled everything about time travel, including science, fiction and historical people related to it.

Of course almost everything led to H.G. Wells' time machine in the end and Myka couldn't help thinking that it might be a good idea to talk to her. She cast away that idea. Talking to Helena in this time wasn't really a good idea. Myka was afraid of complicating things. She knew what was happening in Helena's mind at this time and she didn't want to ruin it.

At the late forenoon, Pete and Artie came back from their artifact hunt.

Immediately, noise and chaos started ruling the B&B. Claudia ran into the hall to welcome them both and Abigail tried to pull Artie out of the situation to talk to him.

Pete rushed into the living room. "Okay, where is she?"

"I'm here, Pete!" Myka answered, knowing well what he was up to.

Pete stopped, arms in the akimbo position, and started looking at her very skeptically.

"You don't look older" he said.

"Pete, it's the same thing like with H.G.'s time machine. I didn't take my body with me. I'm just Myka from 2023 in a younger Myka's body."

Pete looked at Artie who just joined them:

"We should ask her a question only Myka could answer."

"Pete" Claudia entered the room, "this is really Myka."

Myka stood up from the sofa and came over to them.

"I don't know" Pete answered. "It must be something very personal. Something only we know. Maybe something intimate." He smiled. "Like that one time we 'whammied' each other."

Myka punched his arm. "We. Did. Never. Whammy. Each other" she hissed.

"Okay, it's definitely her" Pete assured, rubbing his arm. "You still do that?"

"With pleasure" Myka answered.

"Peeps, let's just look at the time! I think the 22 hours and 19 minutes should be over in the next 20 minutes. We didn't get the exact point when Myka came to our time, so we just have to wait a little." Claudia looked at her own wrist watch.

Myka sat down on the couch again and looked at the others. "I still haven't found anything about the watch. I even searched for anything related to the dream I had tonight."

"Dream?" Claudia asked, still staring at her watch.

"Well, I was in a completely dark room with the artifact in my hand-"

Artie stepped towards her. "With the artifact?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me everything about that dream. Maybe it is related to the artifact and could possibly help."

Myka started talking. The dark room. The artifact in her hand. She told them about the other Myka.

"She seemed to be younger than me and she also had the same artifact in her hand."

"Maybe it's some kind of suppressed shadow of Myka's soul which is usually in her body" Claudia guessed.

"Maybe it's a battle in her own mind?" Pete asked.

"No, there was no battle. She actually spoke and seemed aware of the situation. She mentioned the watch and understood it when I talked about the relationship between the watch and time travel."

"Hmmmm" made Pete.

"Do you want to say something, Pete?" Artie asked.

"I just asked myself something. When Myka from the future is here, what is actually happening to her body in the future?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, when Myka and I were in H.G.'s time machine, the time here went on. We were unconscious for 22 hours and 19 minutes and H.G. and Claudia had to play babysitter for us."

"That's right!" Claudia laughed.

"So, it's just a theory. But our Myka touched the watch and you told us that in the future you felt an urge to do the same. What if this artifact actually made you swap places?" Pete explained.

Artie's eyes widened. "Pete, that is actually pretty intelligent."

"You sound surprised."

"Well..."

"I was just hunting another swapping artifact. It's just some kind of over-generalising" Pete mumbled.

"But," Myka interrupted them, "there was another person in my dream."

"Really?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, it was a woman, but I couldn't see her properly, it was too dark. She seemed younger than me, smaller and she yelled that we were not supposed to be there and she didn't want to bring us there."

"That's creepy." Claudia looked at her watch. "Well, your time's up. You've now been here for more than 22 hours and 19 minutes. I checked my watch yesterday a little after you showed up."

Myka sighed. "It would have been too good to be true."

A farnsworth buzzed and Claudia pulled hers out and opened it: it was Steve.

"Ladies, we've got a ping" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"That's strange!" Myka said in Artie's office. "I can remember all our cases..."

"You don't say" Pete answered from his chair. He sat besides Steve who just printed out the files.

"But I can't remember that we had a case so shortly after the gender swap artifact. I can exactly remember how you brought that artifact home and how Artie joked because of an accident with Pete and..."

"Let's not talk about this" Pete interrupted her.

"But then we had a few silent days before a new artifact showed up" Myka finished her thought.

Artie looked at her. "Maybe you changed something by showing up?"

"I didn't leave the Warehouse and the B&B, how could I possibly have changed something?"

Steve started handing out the files. Myka opened hers and while reading she said:

"No!"

"What is it, Mykes?" Pete asked.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I travel through time with an artifact we don't know anything about and then there is an abnormal case with an artifact in the town where the author who wrote the most famous story about time travel lives?" Myka shook her head.

"It's in Boone?" Pete almost spat his coffee over his file. "Why didn't you say that, Steve?"

"Oh, I was just distracted by the other circumstances."

Claudia looked up from her file. "Okay, what is happening exactly?"

"There are many people showing up in the hospital and at the police station, they are very confused but they don't show any symptoms about metal illness or other disorders."

"How many people?" Myka asked.

"That's exactly the problem. The whole city is affected. Everyone in the city talks about it, even the nurses and doctors and policemen are the same way, confused as the others in the town."

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Pete asked.

Steve nodded and made a pause: "Okay, that will increase your assumption that it has something to do with the artifact. Everybody in this town talks about missing time."

"Missing time?", Myka looked at Steve in wonder.

"Well, they are missing one day of their life. Everybody misses the same day. They went to bed on Monday evening and awoke on Wednesday thinking it was Tuesday."

"Okay, Claudia and Pete, I think you should go to Boone, Wisconsin, and look what's up there and if it's related in any way to my case-" Myka started.

Pete stood up from his chair. "No way, you are coming with us."

"Excuse me?"

"Mykes, if this is in any way related to your case then you should be with us. Your current time state seems to be stable, this case could be related to your artifact. And we could meet H.G. and you are the only person that really knows how to speak with her."

"Pete, I would prefer not to meet Helena." Myka's voice was quieter.

"Why? Isn't she your friend anymore in the future?" Pete looked confused.

"No, we are friends." Myka smiled. "Good friends actually. But I know that she is going through a very bad phase in this time and I think me showing up could ruin something."

"In which way?"

"In a 'we don't talk about the future'- way" Myka said.

"Well," Claudia started, "I think it is a good idea if you come with us. Isn't it, Artie?"

Artie had watched the whole conversation quietly.

"I've got a vibe that Myka should be there!" Pete mentioned.

"Myka, Pete and Claudia. You three are going to Boone, Wisconsin" Artie said bluntly.

"But Artie-"

"That's my decision, Myka. You don't need to talk to H.G. if you don't want to but you need to be there. This case could be related to you and when Pete is having vibes... well, you should be there. Also take that artifact with you. And you can start with the hospital of Boone, I think. Maybe you can find some clues."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that morning, 2013, Boone

When Helena woke up, she knew something was wrong. She could feel it but she couldn't explain why.

When she sat up in the bed, she felt a little dizzy, it was the same dizziness she had felt when she used her time machine for the first time. Slowly she massaged her temples, hoping that nausea which came up with the dizziness would leave.

She looked at the alarm clock. It was time to start the day and get Adelaide to school before going to work. Next to Helena, Nate slowly moved between the sheets and Helena got up very quietly so she wouldn't wake him.

After a shower she took on some clothes and went down the stairs, her hair still wet.

In the living room, she met Adelaide, watching the news on TV and having cereal for breakfast.

"Good morning, darling. I hope you slept well." Helena greeted her and went over to the kitchen counter to set up some coffee.

The dizziness, again.

"Morning, Helena" Adelaide said. The girl started calling her this right after she had told her the real story about her life. It made Helena feel good, she didn't like hiding behind the name Emily, especially being called this by people she loved.

"Something strange is going on" the girl mentioned, staring at the TV screen.

"Really?" Helena asked, putting her phone in front of her on the counter and running her fingers over the touch screen to open today's schedule. She had some plans for the afternoon and wanted to check the appointments.

Funny. Her phone was showing her the schedule for the next day. Helena flipped a page back to Tuesday. The schedule was grey like the day had already gone by.

"There are some people at the police station and at the hospital who are talking crazy" Adelaide informed.

"That sounds curious" Helena answered. _Bloody little gadget, _she thought, _I would really like to see today's schedule in a proper way._

"The date on the TV is wrong and also in the news. They are currently talking about how everything's date in the city is wrong." Adelaide seemed very concerned.

Helena looked up in surprise. "The dates are wrong?"

"Yes, everything says it's Wednesday, but it's Tuesday."

_Well, _Helena thought, _this would explain that. _

She switched to her phones settings and set the correct day: Tuesday.

Adelaide gasped between two spoons of cereal.

"What's happening, darling?" Helena asked, while looking through her schedule.

Adelaide turned the TV louder. The news anchor just hold a speech:

"...It was just confirmed that the wrong dates on everyone's electronic devices are not wrong. Actually, the whole city of Boone in Wisconsin is missing a whole day. People who are working outside of the town were actually reported as skipping work on Tuesday by their employers.

There is no explanation for this, yet. The police emphasised that everybody should stay calm and not panic..."

Helena stared at the screen. The whole town was missing one day? She thought for a few seconds and had just one idea: _artifact._

Something was wrong with the time. That would also explain her dizziness.

She heard a big car holding in front of her house and closed her eyes. Artifact also meant Warehouse and since she was the only person in Boone who ever had dealt with manipulating time she was sure the Warehouse would send a team of agents to her.

She sighed, she really didn't need to meet Myka again right now. Her last visit had broken the tiny world she was currently living in a little and she really liked that world. Also, the feelings she had when she saw Myka again had confused her even more about how she really wanted to live and who she wanted to share her life with.

"Adelaide, can you get ready for school, please? I'm just going outside the house to bring the newspaper inside. I will also see if I find someone to talk about what we just saw on TV."

"Okay, Helena."

Helena opened the door and saw the SUV on the other side of the street. It was definitely a car the Warehouse agents would drive. Barefoot, Helena left the house and crossed the street to the other side.

The car was empty, so she went around it, saying:

"I know what you are thinking, but I absolutely have nothing to do with the missing-" she stopped.

Behind the car stood a woman in black clothes holding a gun with both hands in her direction. She wore a black wool cap and sunglasses.

Helena raised her hands. "Careful" she said.

She watched the woman in seconds. She was a little taller than Helena, similar body structure. She couldn't see her whole face, but that woman's jaws were working hard and she seemed to be under stress.

There was something in the left pocket of her black jeans. Also there was a bulge under the right side of her black jacket.

"Get in the car" the woman said. Her voice was throaty.

Now Helena was curious. She looked at the woman in surprise and asked. "Excuse me?"

The woman immediately took a few steps in her direction and grabbed Helena's shoulder with one hand. She pressed Helena down and held the gun to her face.

Helena started analysing the woman's strength right away. She seemed to be an equal opponent. This could get hard, but maybe it was possible.

At first she drove her elbow into the woman's side.

"Uff." Her opponent tumbled back with her gun still pointing straight to Helena's face. Helena used her chance, got up from her ducked position and kicked the woman's gun hand with her right foot. The gun flew through the air and hit the ground with a clank.

The surprise on the woman's face went away when Helena attacked her. Now Helena wasn't able to hit her anymore. The woman must have been skilled in Kempo, because she seemed to foresee every last one of Helena's moves.

When Helena tried to hit her with her elbow, she grabbed her at the shoulder and used the energy of Helena's movement to roll her over on the lawn next to them.

Helena felt a little crack in her wrist when she hit the grass. She coughed.

A few seconds later she felt an arm encompass her from behind. The arm pressed her under her ribcage so she had problems breathing properly.

She was pulled up. The woman tried to drag her to the car. Helena's legs dangled in the air and she started boxing on the arm that had her in its might.

With her last power she hit the woman with her elbow in the face, once, twice, she felt how the glasses broke and the woman let her go.

On the grass again she fought for her breath and watched the woman while she tried to regain her strength.

Her opponent ripped the glasses from her face and pressed a hand on her cheek. She took her it down again and looked at the blood on it in surprise. She turned to Helena, grabbing under her jacket and pulling something out.

A tesla.

Shocked, Helena looked into the woman's face: a cut was close to her eye, she looked astonished and desperate, with blood running down her cheek.

When she pointed her gun at Helena, who was lying on the grass, Helena's eyes met hers.

They were green.

After she saw the first flash coming out of the Tesla, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Because you all seem to be so thrilled, here is chapter 7. Well, I don't know if you will be less thrilled after reading it...**

**Thanks again to ohtheesefeelingz for doing the beta.**

**Chapter 7**

2013, much later that same day, Boone

Myka stretched her back. They had been at the small hospital of Boone for a long time but they didn't get much information.

Everyone in Boone seemed to miss a day. Nobody could explain it. Some people where aggressive, some just confused. Myka had listened to a lot of conspiracy theories by the inhabitants of Boone, but there wasn't anything that made sense.

Now, Claudia, Pete and her were driving to the police station, looking forward to find some clues.

In front of the police station, a lot of citizens stood in little groups and talked. Some seemed pushy others were just talking quietly to each other. Almost everyone seemed in panic.

When the Warehouse agents got off the car, they were immediately surrounded by people asking questions. "You look important, are you from the government?"

"What is going on?!"

"Talk to us!"

Between the voices, Myka heard another, more quiet voice calling her:

"Agent Bering!"

She stopped trying to make her way through the group of people and listened.

"Agent Bering!" The voice was louder and nearer.

Myka turned around. Between two people, she saw the face of a little girl she knew. In her own time, that girl was almost grown up and looked very different, but Myka still remembered the little version of her fairly intelligent and observant, who came for visits every few months.

"Adelaide!" Myka moved towards her.

She resisted the urge to hug the girl and just shook her little hand.

"Agent Bering," Adelaide said in a very grown-up way, "I thought you would come, now that there is something strange happening in Boone again."

"Again?" Myka asked. She could hear Pete inhaling air behind her. Myka remembered that Adelaide had been intelligent enough to recognise what was happening the day she first showed up in Boone. And, Myka knew, what Helena told Adelaide later, too.

"Why are you at the police station?" Myka asked the girl and Adelaide's face changed into desperation:

"We talked to the police because Helena is lost" she said.

"What do you mean by 'lost'?" Myka glanced through the citizens and her eyes met Nate's who stood in a small distance to Adelaide.

"She was there this morning, so I don't think it's because of the missing day, but she went out of the house and never came back. She didn't even wear her shoes" Adelaide explained.

Myka looked at Pete and Claudia whose faces showed the same surprise Myka felt. This couldn't be happening. But there was only one conclusion and Myka didn't like it: Helena was involved in this.

Myka got down to her knees and looked into Adelaide's eyes:

"Okay, you need to tell me everything that happened this morning and then we will go to your house and look for clues to find her, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena woke up and the first thing she saw through her fog of dizziness were two beautiful green eyes.

"Myka?" she asked with a tremor in her voice. Then the dizziness increased again and her eyes shut themselves even though she tried to fight it.

"No" a female voice answered.

Somebody pressed a hand to her neck and moved it back. Then something went to her lips and a hot liquid streamed inside her mouth. She couldn't help but swallow it and her throat immediately started burning. Again she felt that strange feeling she had when she used her time machine for the first time. Her head and her neck ached, then her chin fell again onto her chest. Her shoulders ached.

She opened her eyes again and saw her own lap, she was sitting on a chair.

Helena raised her head and realised that she was enchained with her hands on the back of the chair. She started to work on her handcuffs.

"Myka?" she asked again. The name filled out her whole head after she had seen the green eyes. Slowly, Helena's head started working again and she realised Myka kidnapping her wouldn't make any sense. She blinked a few times and watched the world around her changing from foggy to normal. Whatever the woman had given her to drink, it helped.

Her eyes focused on a table with a few papers on it. There was also something else lying there, but Helena couldn't see what it was.

The woman re-entered her field of vision, but not as close this time, and she was pointing a gun at her again. She was still wearing the wool cap, also a black curl had fallen out of it and was hanging on the side of her face.

"What do you want from me?" Helena asked, blinking again to manage the dizziness and the strange feeling. When she looked at the unknown object on the table, the feeling increased.

"Actually," the woman answered, "I need your help." She moved closer to Helena. "I know that you have already opened your handcuffs while we were talking."

The handcuffs fell out of Helena's hand with her surprise.

"I'm still pointing a gun at you, Helena, but I really don't want to hurt you again." She sighed. "I really, really need your help with something. I didn't want to get you here this way. You just surprised me."

Helena stared at the woman. She had the feeling she knew her but she couldn't explain it and she didn't remember her face, it was just a surreal feeling. She analysed the room and her chance to overwhelm the woman with Kempo but she remembered her last attempt to do this and how the woman almost anticipated every move she had made.

Helena sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

The woman slowly let the gun sink, but she still looked at her in a skeptical way.

"I'm okay" Helena said and nodded. "I will not fight you again. What did you say your name was?"

The woman's face expression softened a little. "I didn't say anything. You can just call me Paula."

Helena's eyes squinted. "That's not your name."

"Well, then I'm not the only one of us who uses a false name to do her job" the woman answered. "I also didn't say that this was my name. I just offered you to call me like this."

"Okay... 'Paula'. How can I help you?"

Paula stared a few more seconds at her, then she put away her gun:

"Come over to the table" she said and moved.

The object on the table was a golden wrist watch with a black dial. The black leather brace was worn out. It didn't really look special, but Helena could feel the time travel feeling increasing. Next to the watch there were papers with handwritten notes. A lot of them. Before Helena could start reading, Paula placed a hand on them and looked at her:

"This is not for your eyes. But this paper is."

It was a big diagram with arrows, words and numbers. It was very mathematical but Helena almost immediately found out what it was about:

"You are a time traveler" she said.

Paula's face was still skeptical, but also surprised. She smiled softly:

"Well, to be exact, _you_ are the time traveler and this is why I'm asking for your help."

"Are you the reason for the missing day?"

Paula raised a hand to her cheek. "Maybe. The watch needs energy to work and sometimes it takes time from other people. And I also realised that I brought somebody I didn't want to to another time."

Helena didn't understand everything that Paula was saying. It seemed she was missing some information. "You travel with the help of that watch?"

Paula moved her lips between her teeth and raised her chin a little. "The less information I give you, the less it will affect you."

"What is the problem?" Helena asked.

"There is something I want to change, but I can't find the exact things I need in order to do this. It's just this major part which is linked to so many others. It didn't work. I tried again and again and it didn't work."

Helena's face looked frightened. She stared at Paula and spoke very slowly. "The ink in which our lives are inscribed is-"

"...indelible. I know, Helena. But you are talking about the past. I am trying to change the future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nate was really nervous when he placed the teacups on the table. They clattered in his hands.

The group was sitting around the coffee table in his house.

"...And then I heard the loud noise of the car driving away" Adelaide finished her speech.

She didn't see much. Between Helena going outside and the car noise there were only a few minutes but Adelaide was sure the car had something to do with her disappearance. Claudia had connected Helena's cell phone to her computer. Myka looked at her in a questioning way.

Claudia shook her head. "Nothing. She had a few appointments this afternoon, but nothing seems to be related to her disappearance."

Myka stood up. "I will go outside and check the street. If Helena was kidnapped or else, then maybe I can find something that can tell us what happened."

On the street, the first thing Myka noticed were the tire marks. Somebody tried to drive away very quickly and the gum of the tires was almost burned into the concrete. She went near them and realised that the grass on the lawn next to the marks was flattened in some points by feet. It looked like a fight. Myka carefully entered the lawn. She crouched down because she saw something blinking in the grass. With one of her purple gloves she pulled a black shard out of the grass.

Pete and Claudia joined her on the porch.

"What do we have?" Pete asked.

"These are black glass shards." Myka handed the one she had taken from the ground to Pete and pulled another one out of the grass with another glove. "It looks like sun shades to me."

Pete turned the glass around in his hand.

"On this one there's a little blood" Myka said. "If you ask me, Helena was kidnapped and tried to fight her kidnapper."

"She tried to kempo the frak out of him" Claudia explained.

"Yes, but it didn't work" Myka replied.

"How do you know this?"

Myka pulled a bundle of long, straight black hair out of the grass.

"It's actually just a feeling. But I would say the person who kidnapped her was equally strong."

She abandoned her crouching position and looked around. The porches and lawns of the houses around the street were empty. She asked herself if somebody had seen the fight. A morning of a normal working day? Hadn't anybody been outside? Getting the newspaper, putting something in the car or else? Myka felt frightened. She was afraid for Helena. Even though she knew that her Helena was safe in the future, she panicked about that what could happen to the younger version of her love and how this could affect her own future.

Myka's eyes wandered over the houses.

She stopped.

"Oh my god." She started marching very quickly over to a house.

"Myka?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia, bring your laptop! There's a camera!" Myka yelled.

"What? Oh, brilliant."

Claudia rushed to the porch of the house Myka was pointing at and pulled some wires out of her bag. "Can you help me?" she asked, reaching up to the roof of the porch. "I'm too small!"

Pete walked over to her and lifted her with his hands under her armpits.

"Ouch! Seriously, ouch!" Claudia said. "Next time you're doing that to a woman, you should ask." She reached for the camera, pulled off the cover and started playing with the loose wires.

A few minutes later she was sitting on the ground with her laptop on her lap and clicking through some images.

"Okay, that camera isn't really filming, it just takes a picture every five seconds, but I'm going back. Here you can see Helena lying on the lawn and a woman grabs her. I think Helena is unconscious."

"A woman?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, black clothes, black wool cap. That typical kidnapper outfit. Fifty bucks that she also wore the shades, but Helena managed to kick them off of her face!" Claudia chuckled a little. "Okay, I'm going back, here they are fighting. I don't know what happened between the fight and Helena being unconscious. Maybe she just knocked her out?"

Myka looked over her shoulder. "There is a car in the background."

"Yes!" Claudia said. "Maybe the woman's car? Let me just skip back, maybe I can see her driving and the license plate... Okay, she threatens Helena with a gun - and she's wearing shades as I said. There she is getting out of the car... back and YES! I got it! It's a big bright SUV, maybe silver and the license number is..."

Myka wrote the number on a paper she had in her pocket.

"Maybe they aren't that far away. I mean... could you possibly do a Claudia thing and look if somebody has seen a SUV with this license plate?" Pete asked.

"You mean, I could use some searching tool for SUVs in Boone that taps all the cameras in Boone and looks for the numbers on the license plate and a description of the car so that if that car had crossed any camera connected to the internet I could see it on my computer?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, the whole CSI thing" Pete answered.

"Actually, I programmed something like this a few weeks ago."

Myka looked at her.

"For my science" Claudia added quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **

**A 'crown' is that small twirly thingy at your watch that you use to set the time. I didn't know that, I did research for half an hour on wrist watches, seriously. Now we are all much more educated by learning a new word: 'Crown'**

**You will have to wait a little longer for the next chapters , I'm sorry, my beta reader is kind of on vacation. I hope the suspense isn't killing you literally, some of you mentioned something like this. **

**Chapter 8**

2013

Myka almost jumped out of the driving car. They had located the SUV in a little settlement in the northern part of Boone. Pete parked the car and left it right behind Myka. With their guns pulled out, they checked the car.

Claudia waited until they were sure it was safe, then she pulled out a device and pressed a button. The car unlocked, Pete opened a door and looked inside.

"It's completely empty. And the cases are also empty" he said, fishing with his arms in the car.

Myka turned around.

"They have to be in one of these houses." Her eyes looked over the street. She turned around. Suddenly she felt that urge again.

When she touched the watch in 2023 she didn't even think about it. It was just a deep, almost animalistic urge inside her that made her do it. Here, she felt it again, but increasing, when she looked at one of the houses.

With her gun straight up she ran over the house and entered the porch.

"Myka!" Pete yelled far behind her.

Myka didn't think. She just slammed her shoulder against the door, which retreated immediately. She moved into the house and pointed her gun into every corner of the room she had just entered. She knew where she had to go. With big steps, she went up the stairs and opened another door. Almost jumping in, she pointed her gun...

...at Helena, who sat on a chair and looked almost amused at her:

"She went this way" Helena said, pointing at an open door leading to the balcony.

Myka nodded. "Are you okay?"

Helena nodded back. Myka opened the door to the balcony and looked down. In the aisles between the houses behind the backyard she could see a shadow turning around the corner. If she was fast enough, she could...

Myka lifted herself over the balustrade and landed on the roof of the house next to the one she found Helena in. The house just reached a little under the balcony.

She ran to the other side of the roof and heard Pete's voice behind her again:

"Myka! Helena is here!"

Without any doubt, Myka knew that it was more important to get the person who kidnapped Helena. She couldn't explain it to herself, but she was sure.

At the end of the roof she looked down. A woman stood in the right aisle with her back to Myka. She pulled something out of her pocket. Between that women and the roof was a big trash container. Myka quietly let herself down on the container, leaving the roof. Then she took a deep breath and jumped into the woman's back with her feet first.

The woman fell over and let go of whatever she had in her hand. Myka herself fell on her back. She hadn't really thought about that jump and landing on her back was outcome.

Her back complained loudly when she tried to get up on her feet again. While standing up she saw the woman crawl very quickly over to the object she had let go and grab it. When Myka was on her knees, she yelled "Freeze! Secret Service!", because she remembered that she usually said it in situation like this.

The woman rolled on her back and pointed a gun at her. Myka raised hers but the woman was faster. It was like time was slower than usually but Myka knew that was just because of the adrenalin in her blood. She already had experienced time being slower than usually.

She could actually see the woman aiming, the woman narrowed her eyes to slits and then Myka heard the bang. She felt her right shoulder hurt and looked down. When she saw her own blood, she fell over. She looked at the woman in surprise, into her green eyes and felt like she knew that woman. Just why did she know that woman?

Myka couldn't explain to herself why she just had acted so irrational. She didn't feel like herself at all.

She would never have jumped on to another woman's back and told her to freeze afterwards.

Hitting the ground, she could see through her hair how the woman stood up and looked at the object in her hand. It was a golden wrist watch. Myka stared at it.

She felt that animalistic urge again, she wanted to touch the watch, to be with it's owner. All of a sudden she realised the watch made her act this irrational.

Myka heard her own name yelled from the aisle behind her but she couldn't stop staring at the watch. The woman pulled out the crown of the watch and turned it with her thump and her index finger. Then she looked into Myka's eyes. Her facial expression was sad and Myka could see a tear running down her cheek over a fresh cut.

"Myka!" Pete yelled behind Myka's back. The woman looked in his direction, again into Myka's eyes and then she pressed her thumb on the crown of the watch.

Between two blinks, she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2023

Sarah usually woke up very early, so Helena tried to manage to be in the kitchen before the girl could move through the house all alone.

When Helena prepared the coffee machine, her eyes fell on the writing pad on the kitchens counter. She opened the fridge, pulled out a package of orange juice and poured some into a glass. Drinking the orange juice she started reading what Myka had written. She frowned a little after the first lines when she heard Sarah's feet on the stairs.

She moved over to the stairs and pulled the girl into her arms. With a big kiss to her cheek, Helena said: "Good morning, little angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, momma" Sarah answered. Helena could hear that the girl wasn't really awake, yet.

"Your breakfast is on the table. It's pancakes, today. Is that good?"

"Yes!"

"Then go eat. I will go get mommy" Helena let Sarah go and walked up the stairs.

She knocked at the bedroom's door and walked in a few seconds later. Myka was already awake, Helena had heard her taking a shower. Myka stood in front of the big mirror at the wall, wrapped in a big towel. She looked at something on her shoulder.

When Helena came in, she jumped and pulled the towel tighter to her body.

"Don't be afraid, darling" Helena said. "There is really nothing I haven't already seen considering that I am married to the woman who usually owns this body and we've actually consummated our marriage. Very often."

Myka blushed, looked down to the floor and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, by the way." Helena smiled.

"Good morning, Helena."

"Are you okay? You frowned a little while looking into the mirror. I'm sure that baby bump suits you perfectly." Helena smiled again.

"No, I was actually looking at the scar on my shoulder. I don't have it back in my time, so I was asking myself how it came to this." Myka pointed to her shoulder.

"Scar?" Helena asked

"Yeah, it looks like I got shot. It's a round scar and..."

Helena shook her head. "You just got shot once and that was not in the shoulder."

"Excuse me?"

"Just show me the scar." Helena moved over and looked at the mentioned shoulder.

It was a completely healed, round scar on Myka's upper shoulder. Helena touched it softly and then walked behind Myka with her hand still touching the shoulder. Myka sighed very quietly and closed her eyes. She hoped Helena hadn't heard it.

"There is a bigger scar on the back of your shoulder. Looks like an exit wound" Helena mentioned.

"Excuse me?" Myka turned around and tried to see her back in the mirror, while Helena walked towards a dresser and pulled a hand mirror out of a drawer. She positioned herself behind Myka and held the mirror up so that Myka could see her own back. Touching the scar very softly with her finger she said. "There."

"I've seen people getting shot and being in the hospital after it. I must have been in the hospital for this. I don't think it is very life threatening, but... You don't remember it?" Myka turned around to Helena.

"To be honest, I do remember that it wasn't there two days ago" Helena said.

"Oh, please. You can't tell me it came to my... your wife's shoulder over night" Myka replied.

Helena's face was very serious. She frowned. "Okay, when we really think about this just hypothetically: you came from the past to the future and now the future is changing a little bit. What does that mean?"

"I hope you are kidding. 'The future is changing'... You weren't able to change anything when you used your time machine to rescue Christina and now-"

" I was trying to change the past. But it seems to me...like..." Helena stuttered.

"Like what?" Myka wrapped her towel tighter.

"Like somebody is messing with time to change your future" Helena answered.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled from downstairs.

Myka and Helena looked very intensely into each other's eyes.

"Yes, honey?" Myka yelled back.

"Your buzz-thingy is buzzing!"

Helena smiled at Myka. "She can't manage to say 'Farnsworth' properly."

Myka chuckled a little.

"Can you bring it to me, Sarah?" Helena yelled to her daughter.

"I'm already on my way" Sarah answered halfway on the stairs.

She walked into the bedroom and handed Helena the Farnsworth. "Are you going on a mission, today? I don't wanna have uncle Pete as babysitter today. He just wants to play baseball with me and I'm really not that much into hitting balls with a stick. Also I have to let him win all the time otherwise he is always upset."

Helena took the Farnsworth, smiled and said "We will see", then she opened the cover and pressed the button so Steve's face showed up on the screen.

"Guys," he said, "We've got a ping."

"Okay" Helena said. "Shall we get packed?"

"No, actually, that ping is here in Univille."

"Excuse me?" Myka said and moved closer to Helena so her face showed up in Steve's Farnsworth screen, too.

"Guys," Steve again said, "You won't believe this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Paula landed on her back on the hard floor of her room and groaned. She couldn't get used to this feeling. Opening her eyes, she looked at her bed, realising that it was still taken by the woman who visited her this morning; the woman that looked exactly like her, just more exhausted and deadly injured._

_Her older version raised her own head and looked at Paula with weak eyes: "Did she help you?", she asked, her voice throaty and fainted._

_"She did indeed help me, but we didn't have enough time", Paula answered and stood up from the ground. She put her gun on the table and looked disgusted at it._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Myka interrupted us before she could define the point exactly." She sat down on a chair and looked at the person on the bed._

_"Do you know what that means?" this person asked. "You will have to go back."_

_"I can't go back another time. I already messed up."_

_"Messed what up?" she lifted herself weakly from the bed._

_"I shot Myka" Paula admitted and looked to the ground._

_"You did what?"_

_"I didn't kill her. I aimed well. Just hit her shoulder" she mumbled._

_Silence._

_"I shot her in the shoulder. That's not good!" She stood up again, and started walking up and down her room, nervous, exhausted._

_"But why?" Her older version tried to stay calm, she wasn't very successful with it. But how calm can you be when you are slowly dying an your plan to make that unhappen starts failing?_

_"I panicked! I just panicked! She was suddenly there and tried to overwhelm me and she raised her gun at me and I had the gun in my hand. I shouldn't have brought that gun anyway. God knows why I took it with me! I have your tesla. Why didn't I use your tesla instead?!"_

_Paula looked at the woman on the bed who looked like her. "Do you think that changes something?" she asked with a high-pitched voice._

_"If it would've changed something, would we still be here? Would I still be here?"_

_"No." She shook her head._

_"You have to go back and get her to figure out what we want to know. You know what's at stake." The older self started coughing. She put a hand on her mouth and looked at it. Blood._

_"Boone, 2013." Paula said and earned a nod._

_"To change something that happens in 25 years. How can I get them to understand this? I think there will be chaos, now that I messed up with Myka." She bit her lip._

_Her future self smiled weakly. "Try."_

_"I can't steal Boone another day." She stopped walking around and looked at the watch she was holding in her hand._

_"Then take the energy from me. I'm already almost out of time and I won't need another day. I can't help you here. You are on your own. " Her copy held a hand up._

_Paula sat at the edge of the bed and took the hand of her own image. Then she pulled out the watches crown and twirled it between her index finger and her thumb._

_Her older self looked into her eyes. "Thank you."_

_Paula bit her lip again and pressed the crown back into the watch. She watched the tears on the cheeks of her future self stop falling, the blood on her shoulder stopped running down and her face froze._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2023

"I don't understand.", Myka stood with Helena, Pete and Steve in the main street of Univille and looked confused. Claudia and Abigail were keeping an eye on Sarah while Artie was at the Warehouse doing research.

"It's Thursday" Steve said.

"But it's Wednesday" Pete replied.

"No, it's actually Thursday. The whole city thinks it's Wednesday, but it's Thursday" Steve explained.

"Where is it Thursday?" Pete asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Everywhere. In the whole world, it's Thursday, but the people of Univille, including us, think that it's Wednesday."

"I believe in Australia it's not Thursday yet." Pete grinned and Steve rolled his eyes in reaction.

"We are missing a day?" Helena asked.

"We are missing a day" Myka answered.

"I really want to know what happened on Wednesday" Pete said.

"I think you are not the only one" Steve agreed and looked at some people who formed a group in front of the only bar in Univille. The bar in Univille actually was the only place where people went to form groups. They all looked confused and talked to each other very intensely.

"Okay, this affects us all" Helena said and turned towards Myka. "I think we have to set priorities, darling. The most important thing is to make sure that Sarah is safe. Myka, I do believe that the missing time is connected to you and to the watch."

"Why do you believe that?" Myka asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, but it is a feeling. And I think it would be quite a coincidence that you come from the past to us and then somebody or something messes with your future and now we are literally missing time."

"Somebody is messing with Myka's future?" Pete looked confused.

"I shall give you the facts, but I think first I will bring Myka and Sarah to a safe place and then we can investigate." Helena took Myka's upper arm and pulled her in the direction of the B&B.

"No." Myka said. "I understand that it is important to bring Sarah to a safe place, but I want to help. I really need to help. This is connected to me. You can talk to the others and I will bring Sarah to the safe place. Then I'll come back and help."

"Myka, I-"

"No discussion, Helena. Just because I'm affected by the artifact doesn't mean I can't help." Myka's face was very serious.

Helena hadn't let go her arm, yet. She looked deeply into Myka's eyes, her face frowned. She stepped closer, still holding her arm. Myka gasped when Helena's face was so close to hers that she could feel Helena's breath on her lips. She almost melted into Helena's eyes, but this tension had a different reason.

"Myka," Helena said, very calmly but with emphasis, "I know that you can still help while being affected by artifacts, but it is not about that. You are carrying my son under your heart and I will not let you put him in danger. Do you understand what I just said?"

The way Helena looked at her now frightened Myka. She swallowed and took her eyes away from Helena's, pushing her arm away, she stepped back from her, trying to breathe calmly.

"Yes", she finally said, nodding. "Go get her from the B&B and I will get the car from your house.", She turned around and walked away with her head down.

Helena looked after her, then she turned to Pete and Steve.

They both looked at their shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Please start interviewing some citizens, while I am away. I shall be back in a few minutes to help you" Helena said and then marched away, too.

"Wow, I just remembered the year when she tried to destroy the world. Very intense" Pete said and looked at Steve, scared.

"I swear, I will never take Sarah out for ice cream without asking ever again" Steve told him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A few days ago I told my best friend. "Do you know how cruel this book here is? In this chapter they're kissing at the end and everything is awkward. In the next chapter I have to read all the stuff all the secondary characters do before just in the end of the chapter the author comes back to the kissing scene and this upsets me."**  
**...but then it hit me a little: I basically shot Myka in my last TTAW chapter and then I went on vacation.**  
**Psssst, let me just sneak in an change this chapter because someone beta'd it. **  
**Thanks to jrustdc for doing this!**

**Chapter 9**

**2023**

Helena entered the front yard of the B&B and watched Claudia and Abigail standing on the lawn with another citizen who looked very nervous. They talked calmly to him. Claudia recognized Helena and waved at her. "Sarah is in the living room. She is drawing."  
Helena nodded and opened the door. When she turned into the kitchen to enter the living room, she stopped.  
Voices.  
Abigail and Claudia were outside the house and no one else was even near the B&B. She went on, slowly and carefully moving one foot after another. While turning her head around, she grabbed the gun at her hip and pulled it out. She chided herself for not taking the tesla today. She didn't know that she could possibly need a weapon and now she had to use the more dangerous one.  
The voices came from the living room,. Helena could make out her daughter's voice, but there was another, mature one, female. The woman was talking calmly to her daughter.  
Slowly Helena entered the living room. She tried to avoid making any sound while walking. At the table, there was Sarah sitting on a chair, bent over her painting. She was talking to a woman who sat in front of her with her back to Helena. The woman wore completely black clothes and a black wool cap.  
Suddenly Helena felt dizzy. She had experienced this feeling before in her life, when she had used her time machine for the first time. The feeling was strange and strong but she forced herself to concentrate.  
Smoothly Helena moved over to the table behind the woman and pressed the gun at her back in a way that Sarah couldn't see.  
"Sarah,"she greeted her daughter gently. "Did you show your drawings to your friend?"  
The woman in front of her froze. Helena could feel how her muscles flexed. She knew that the intruder was aware of the gun on her back, but neither woman moved.  
Yes, Momma," Sarah looked up and immediately recognized Helena's frightened facial expression. "She is okay."  
Helena swallowed, her gun still pressed to the woman's back.  
"Sarah, Momma and your friend have to talk a little. Can you please go outside to Abigail and Claudia? Mommy will come for you with the car."  
"Okay." Sarah dropped her pencil and left the room.  
Helena didn't look after her. She stared at the woman's head and listened for the front door to close. When she heard Sarah yell Claudia's name with glee, she wrapped her arm around the woman's neck and pulled her up from her chair. The woman didn't fight back.  
"And now you will tell me everything about why you are in our house and what you wanted from my daughter." Helena hissed in her ear.  
"I am very sorry for scaring you," the woman answered, her voice low. "I didn't intend to scare you or to harm your daughter. I just need your help."  
"My help?" Helena's voice was filled with sarcasm. "And this is why you broke in my home and talked to my daughter in secret? I feel threatened."  
"First of all, this isn't your home. Your house is a little way down the street. Secondly, I am the one with a gun pressed on my back. I wouldn't say you are the one who is threatened." Helena could hear the woman chuckle. She felt another wave of dizziness and swallowed several times.  
"Maybe I wasn't clear: I didn't want to sound like I was joking." Helena ranted. She pulled the woman by her neck in the direction of the back yard door. With her gun hand she quickly opened the door and pushed the woman outside.  
"Where are we going?" the woman asked.  
"I'm just bringing you outside so killing you won't make that much mess on Abigail's couch." Helena answered rudely. That wasn't the truth. She just wanted to bring this person as far away from her daughter as possible. She wasn't able to think logically. Only the overwhelming rage and fear in her mind allowed her to act. She wrapped her arm more tightly around the woman's neck and pressed her arm into her throat. In response, the woman gagged.  
In the backyard she slammed her against the table on the porch and started to frisk her for weapons.  
"You won't find anything," the woman's voice was throaty."I'm unarmed."  
"So what did you want from my daughter?" Helena asked.  
"Nothing, I just talked to her while waiting for you, Helena," the woman spoke.  
Helena pointed with her gun at her and stepped back. "Turn around."  
The woman carefully raised her hands to show her positive intentions and then slowly turned around. Helena regarded her face. It was familiar, but she couldn't tell where she knew it from. The green of her eyes was- Dizziness, again. Now more intense. Helena was almost unable to think.  
"I just need your help," the woman started to speak. She coughed and brought one hand to her throat.  
"Do I know you?" Helena asked.  
"Well, no...Not yet," the woman sighed."It's complicated."  
Who are you?" Helena's voice sounded desperate for a moment."Wait, 'not yet'?"  
Helena's facial expression changed to an understanding one: "You are the one messing with time! You brought Myka to our time! You are responsible for the missing day!"  
"Bringing Myka to your time?" the woman asked. "Wait, what do you mean?" She sighed, closed her eyes and pressed her lips together until they were only one small line."I really could think better if you wouldn't point a gun at my head." Her eyes were asking for Helena to put the gun down but Helena didn't react. She only cared about protecting her family. That woman knew how to bring Myka back.  
She stepped forward and brought the gun nearer to the woman's face. "What did you do?"  
"I'm just trying to change something," the woman answered."And I need your help."  
"Oh, no. You will not change my family's future. I have already seen what you did to Myka's shoulder!" Helena hissed.  
"Myka's shoulder? I don't understand." The woman closed her eyes, "Please, the gun. I really don't like guns pointed at my face."  
"You will bring her back." Helena moved forward and pressed the gun slowly at the woman's forehead.  
"I really don't want to hurt you," the woman answered, "I feel really threatened by your behaviour with that gun."  
"You will-" Helena started her sentence. Before she could finish, she found herself struggling desperately with the intruder-turned-attacker. Everything went so fast that Helena wasn't able to react. Moving faster than any person Helena had ever met, the intruder trapped Helena's gun arm with both hands and smashed it on the table. The woman's strength overwhelmed Helena and the sudden pain forced her to let the gun go. It fell to the ground. With the same strength the woman ripped at her arm, turned Helena around and pressed her gun arm in a very painful way against her back. Helena snarled in fury, suppressed.  
Now in control, the intruder lectured, "You really should abstain from pointing guns at people's heads. Myka didn't like it and I don't like it either." With her foot she kicked at Helena's left calf, which made her fall to the ground. The woman followed her, still holding Helena's arm to her back. She pressed a knee onto Helena's other arm. Helena hadn't even thought about that arm;, she was just overwhelmed. Now she started to struggle, to fight the woman's weight on her back, but in response her arm was just pressed more painfully into her back. Helena watched the woman reach for her gun and yelled, "I will not help you! No matter what you do. You can shoot me right now."  
The woman came with her mouth closer to Helena's ear, "I have already done what I needed to in your time, Helena. I just wanted to ask you for your help with another thing. But now that you are completely out of your mind, I decided to find another person, who can help me. I have options."  
Helena could feel the woman move against her back. She heard a very quiet twirling sound and turned her head to see that the woman was busy with the wrist watch on her arm.  
The weight on her back changed as the woman slowly moved. Helena flexed her muscles. She was ready to react immediately when the woman stood up. Even though she was currently helpless, she made plans: Lift herself up, then turn around and grab the woman's neck. She couldn't rip out her throat, because she needed her to bring Myka back, but she could make her feel pain. The woman had threatened her family and she deserved to feel pain for this.  
With a quick move, the woman jumped up. This action pressed Helena into the ground for a second, but she speedily moved her arms to lift herself up. When she stood, she turned around and grabbed with her hand forward...  
...into empty space.  
Helena blinked in confusion. The woman was gone. Completely gone. She turned around, her gaze wandering through the whole yard. Then she searched for her gun, but the woman had taken it with her.  
Helena opened the backyard door and sprinted through the house. "Sarah!" she yelled. In the yard she stopped and her glance fell on her daughter who was just climbing into Myka's car. Myka had heard Helena's scream and looked at her in surprise.  
Helena crossed the lawn and took the little girl into her arms. Tears were falling from her cheeks. She pressed Sarah so tightly to her chest that the little girl protested. Myka crouched and looked into her eyes. She was concerned. Helena laid a hand on Myka's neck and pressed her face to her cheek. She didn't care from which time her wife was. She just loved her.

**2013**

Myka lay on a hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. Her upper body was naked, half covered with a big blue paper sheet, and she didn't know if she should be embarrassed or not. There was blood all over her side, so it really was necessary that she be naked, because the doctor was currently poking with a tweezer and a sewing kit in her shoulder trying to figure out how to close her wound properly. Pete sat at the foot of her bed with his back to Myka and looked with great concentration at the wall, because he wanted to stay with her but not look at her naked body.  
Helena stood opposite the doctor and when Myka groaned in pain when the doctor continued sewing, she took her hand. Helena had been very pale and very quiet during the whole process.  
"She has local anaesthesia, right?" Pete asked from his place, still staring at the wall.  
"She does," the doctor answered., "But there is some residual pain, okay? Without the numbing agent, she would scream, not groan."  
Helena's sceptical look confused the doctor a little so he started talking to Myka while sewing.  
"You are so lucky that the bullet just hit the muscle a little bit and came out so easily. Entrance and exit wounds are clean and the bullet didn't hit any bigger vessels or nerves."  
He looked at Pete when Myka groaned again., "What I want to say is, either you are very lucky or you were attacked by a very bad shooter - or by a very good shooter."  
Myka's and Helena's eyes met.  
"A very good one. " Myka answered, "She aimed very well. I could see her aiming."  
"So she did just want to knock you out but not really put you in danger?" Helena asked.  
Myka nodded.  
"I don't understand why you sent the police away," the doctor said,. "It's their job to help in such situations."  
Helena and Myka exchanged another look.  
"We're from the secret service. We have our own way to work on such cases," Pete spoke to the wall.  
The doctor nodded. "You can sit up, now. The exit wound is closed,_too, and I want to bandage you. You'll have to wear a sling for a couple of days and I will give you painkillers."  
"Thank you." Myka let Helena's hand go while sitting up. The doctor started with the bandage.  
"I don't even understand why you went after her alone, Mykes. I could have covered you properly and you wouldn't need any painkillers, now,." Pete told the wall.  
Myka looked at the doctor and then at the back of Pete's head. "I don't know. It was a mistake. I just felt I had to follow her. She had something to do with the wrist wa- with our case, Pete. It was like an urge I couldn't resist."  
"Do you mean it had something to do with the arti-" Pete stopped and looked at the doctor.  
"I'll be gone in a few seconds when her arm is in the sling," the doctor said, looking at Helena. "Her arm is bandaged, can you help her into her shirt? I will get the sling."  
Pete had brought one of his bigger shirts from the car while they were waiting for the x-ray, because the doctors had destroyed Myka's shirt when they came to hospital.  
Helena took the shirt and gathered the sleeve. She pulled the sleeve over Myka's bandaged arm and then over her head and her other arm. Myka groaned again, when Helena pulled the t-shirt down her back and her stomach. The groan came from the pain, but she knew that Helena could feel her breath on her neck while she helped her with her shirt and she knew what this caused in Helena. Helena paused in her movements for a second.  
Myka smiled a little. When they became a couple the future Helena had confessed she was in love with Myka from the beginning. The current Helena wasn't aware of Myka's time travel yet so Myka enjoyed teasing her future wife a little.  
The doctor came back and helped Myka into the sling.  
"You must rest for the next few days," he said. "Complete bed rest. In two days you may begin using your arm slowly. Be careful."  
Then he handed Myka the discharge papers and wished her goodbye.  
Claudia came in with coffee. "Are you done with the sewing? I brought coffee. I informed everyone at the warehouse, that you are all right, Myka, and that the shooting wasn't that bad. They are all worried and wish to be informed of our every step."  
She walked over to Pete and handed him a coffee.  
"All right," Helena said,. "Will you now tell me what this whole incident was about? I was kidnapped by a woman and you seemed to know where I was. Is this an artifact case? May I offer my help?"  
"No,." Pete answered,. "I mean, yes it's a case. But we need to bring Myka to our hotel and make her rest. Have you looked at the time recently? It's almost midnight."  
Myka protested,. "The woman wanted something from Helena and I want her to tell me everything that happened during the kidnapping. She may come back. We can't leave Helena alone."  
She turned her focus to Helena, " By the way, have you called Nate, yet? He must be completely freaking out about your current state."  
"Oh no!" Helena yelled, and put her palm to her forehead,. "I have to call him. Could you maybe lend me your cellphone?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**2023**

Myka and Helena were on their way back home from Pete's girlfriend's house. Myka had been very interested to meet her. The woman lived in a smaller city near Univille which was a safe place to send Sarah if something in Univille was happening that seemed to be dangerous. Pete spent a great deal of time with her, but he hadn't yet told her anything about the Warehouse or anything else. They hadn't been together that long. Pete appreciated that she never asked deeper questions about his job. Nor did she ask any questions when there was a reason to bring Sarah somewhere safe.  
They drove in silence for a while, and Myka sighed while concentrating behind the wheel.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened in the B&B? I'm confused and I can almost hear you thinking."_ And let's not talk about that hug and that little family moment we had, because that was the most confusing part for me_, she thought.  
"I think I found the person who is responsible for the missing day,"Helena answered."I have to tell the others about it."  
"In the B&B? Excuse me? I don't understand,"Myka couldn't follow her thoughts. "Could you please just talk and tell me everything? I don't care about what happens to the future. This affects me and you and our... your daughter, it seems, so please, just tell me. Maybe I can help."  
"I don't know that much more than you. I went into the B&B to pick up Sarah and there was another woman with her. She was talking to my daughter. I felt dizzy like when I first used my time travel machine."  
Myka looked at her in surprise. "I didn't feel dizzy when I used your machine."  
"No. I think I'm the only one to feel that. Maybe I can feel such things because I used to mess with time myself? Who knows. I think the woman has an artifact that messes with time and this affects the whole city - so we miss a day - and it somehow also affects you - so you are dragged from the past to our time. I don't know what she wants or what she is dealing with, but she told me she needed my help and she is trying to change something. I was so enraged when I saw her with my daughter. I thought she'd harm her, and my wife. I just wanted to keep them safe. My only thought was to make her bring my Myka back. No offense," Helena said and paused.  
"That's okay. I really would like to go back to my time, too," Myka answered."No offense."  
Helena smirked.  
"So what do we have?" she started thinking out loud. "We have you brought from the past to the future. We have a time travelling artifact that doesn't work. We have a mysterious woman who talks about changing something in time. We have a missing day in Univille. We have a sudden scar from a shooting appearing on your shoulder. And we have you dreaming about the artifact, another version of yourself and a third person. What did this person look like?"  
"I don't know. I couldn't see her. Everything was dark," Myka answered.  
"Can I speak hypothetically?" Helena asked.  
"Of course."  
"Well, let's assume that the woman wants to change something in time - we don't know what it is, yet - that has to do with you. We can assume this because you are now here and you suddenly got that scar. And the person in your dream said she didn't want to bring you here."  
"Let's assume," Myka said.  
"I would like to make a hypothesis that the woman in your dream and the woman I just met are the same person."  
"Hypothetically," Myka nodded."Hypothetically, this would make sense."  
"And she said in your dream that she didn't intend to bring you here. That means - hypothetically - that your appearance in our time was a downside of the artifact."  
"But I have the artifact,"Myka said."It's in a neutralisation bag on the table in the B&B."  
"Hm,.", Helena answered.  
There was a pause and Myka could almost hear Helena think.  
"But that woman disappeared into nothing. And I heard a twirling sound. If you ask me, I'd say she used an artifact to disappear."  
"You mean, she disappeared out of your time?"  
"Hypothetically," Helena answered.  
"So what does that mean?" Myka asked. "Another artifact? Two artifacts?"  
Helena shook her head.: "No, and this is the most hypothetical part about my hypothesis."  
"Okay, let me hear it."  
"Let's assume the woman has a time travel artifact. And we assume, she is from the future -because she is aware of an incident that happens in the future and she tries to change it - that would lead me to the conclusion she has the original artifact."  
"The original artifact? Helena, I travelled through time with the artifact. It does work, it just stopped working."  
"I don't think that I agree, Myka. I thought a while about this today, when we drove Sarah to the safe place. In my hypothesis the artifact doesn't exist in time like we do."  
"Excuse me?" Myka looked up from the street and gazed at Helena's cheek.  
"Please pay attention to the street, darling," Helena said calmly.  
Myka rolled her eyes.  
"I would say that the woman I just met has the original artifact and uses it to travel through time. But the artifact you have is something like a shadow of the original artifact in another time," Helena continued.  
"That is a little too much for me, can you explain that more simply?" Myka asked.  
"Well, you and I and everyone - we all are bound to time. When time passes, we get older. What if this artifact exists without time? Time itself has no affect on this artifact."  
"That would mean the artifact would always stay the same way, no matter how much time passes?" Myka asked.  
"Yes, in my hypothesis, the artifact could be made in the future, but that would mean it appears in the past. And that would mean, if someone uses it in one time, it is also in usage in another time,"Helena concluded.  
"Do you mean that if the woman uses the artifact in her time, the artifact in my time also works?"  
"Yes, but just as some kind of shadow. This is why the woman can take her body with her while you just landed in the body of my Myka."  
"I think that makes a little sense."  
Helena stopped talking and started thinking again. After a few minutes during which Myka concentrated on the street, she started talking again:.  
"I would like to make another assumption based on my hypothesis."  
"Okay. It's not like my brain doesn't already feel like a big mess."  
"In your dream, you met another Myka. Maybe it's my Myka?" Helena asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't ask her."  
"Well, she said she also had the artifact, just like you. This information leads me to answer a question I always had about you appearing in our time," Helena looked at her.  
"Start answering that question immediately. I have so many questions about appearing here. It would be great if you could answer at least one of them," Myka smirked.  
"Why are you in particular appearing in our particular time? Are you bound to any happening here? Are you here for a reason?" Helena asked.  
Myka pressed her lips together. "To be honest, before I touched the watch I asked myself a few desperate questions about the very complicated relationship we have in our time and I thought the watch wanted to calm me down or something by showing me what my future looks like."  
"That sounds very romantic," Helena answered. "A time travel artifact brings you to the possible future and shows you how it could be with the woman you love."  
"Possible future?" Myka asked.  
"Well, the future hasn't happened at your time, yet. So I wouldn't say it's that fixed."  
"Now you're confusing me again. Could you just please answer the questions you have just asked," Myka demanded while turning the wheel.  
"Future may be changeable. Past isn't," Helena said, "The ink in which our lives are inscribed is indelible. But you haven't written your future, yet. You can change what you are writing."  
"That sounds poetic. I think I just understood. But can you just please answer the questions?" Myka rolled her eyes again a little.  
"Well, why is 2013 Myka in 2023? Why isn't maybe 2009 Myka in 2034 or some other time?" Helena asked.  
"I understood the questions when you asked them before."  
"Okay. Based on your dream and the other given hypothetical facts, I would say: The woman tries to change something about your life. She travels through time and lands in 2023. Her time travel maybe needs energy. Temporal energy or something comparable. This is the reason why Univille is missing a day - hypothetically. The day is needed to make the artifact work. She meets me and asks for my help about the change, because I'm your life partner and also someone who has experience with time travel."  
"Okay."  
"But I'm not cooperative because of my daughter and my wife. So she maybe travels through time again."  
"Excuse me? Why would she do this?" Myka asked.  
"Because maybe she thinks I'm more cooperative in another time?" Helena explained.  
"Okay, makes sense."  
"She travels to 2013 because in this time I'm not with you and I don't have a daughter there."  
"Well, Adelaide, in a way," Myka said, feeling that rubber band around her neck again.  
"Yes, Adelaide. But perhaps Adelaide isn't affected by the time travel like you are, now. So she travels back to 2013 to get help from me in this time."  
"I still don't know what this has to do with my appearance in this time," Myka said.  
"Well, again hypothetically. If we start by assuming that the person brought you here by mistake like she said in your dream and then we look at the other important point in your dream: the presence of another Myka, as well as the sudden appearance of your scar, this all leads me to make a big and very bold hypothesis."  
"Helena, I know that you like to hear yourself talking. Could you please just say it? In a very very easy way?" Myka asked her.  
"You haven't just been sent here from 2013. You swapped places. My Myka is in 2013 and you are here, and this wasn't anything our suspect intended. It is a side effect of her time travel artifact. I would say, the person desires to change something connected to you and with this desire, she also dragged you with her while she travelled through time. From 2013 to 2023 and the other way round," finished Helena with a very proud staccato tone.  
Myka was silent for a while and thought about this. This was just a hypothesis by Helena based on another hypothesis. But all in all, it made sense to her. Myka couldn't explain, why, but she had the feeling that Helena was right. Her touching the artifact wasn't just a coincidence. She touched it for a reason. The scar on her shoulder just appeared. That would mean something happened in the past that didn't happen if she had stayed there. The past was running on without her, but her body seemed to be still involved in it.  
"You are too intelligent for this world," Myka said after a while.  
Helena smirked."I'm very glad to hear you say it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hypothetically?"Artie asked and leaned forward in his chair, focusing on the two women on the B&B's couch.  
"Hypothetically,"Myka answered."This is what we think makes the most sense."  
"So, let me get this straight. The missing day, Myka's appearance, the not-working artifact...you think that is all related to one person? And you think Myka swapped places with her younger self?" Pete said through a mouthful of sandwich. Steve watched him with a slightly disgusted face.  
Helena nodded. "Exactly."  
"But who is this person?" Abigail asked. "I mean, if we follow that hypothesis, she must have some connection to the Warehouse. Or Myka."  
Myka sighed. "That's the problem, we have no idea."  
Helena stood up and started walking through the living room, "I had the feeling I know her. I can't explain it."  
Steve scratched his neck."So, she is from the future, right? Because she wants to change something and we don't know what it is but she is completely aware of it and it's something about Myka? Maybe a big thing happening to her?"  
"This is what I asked myself, too," Claudia appeared. They all gasped.  
"Claudia! Stop Mrs. Frederic-ing us!" Pete yelled.  
"I already told you that I want this to be called 'Claudia-ing'! It's so much cooler if it's named after me."  
"So what did the Regents say?" Abigail wanted to know.  
"They don't know any more than we do. They are concerned. They told me to bring Myka to them and make her answer their questions."  
"Oh," Myka said. "But I don't know much more than you."  
"That's what I told them, Mykes. So they gave us a little time to discuss what we are dealing with. You have to understand them. When the timelines are messed up it could affect the Warehouse and this is what they worry most about," Claudia took place next to Pete and took a bite from his sandwich.  
"Hey!" Pete yelled.  
"Let me be. Claudia-ing people makes me hungry," Claudia mumbled between two bites.  
"So, what could this thing be that happens to Myka that this woman tries to change?", Abigail rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought.  
Helena was still walking up and down the living room. "Why do I know her?"  
Myka looked down to the floor and sighed. This was about her. Something was happening in the future to her and someone wanted to change it. Maybe this person had bad intentions. Maybe Myka did something that crossed the woman's plans. But the woman actually told Helena that she didn't want to harm her family. This would mean something else, that the woman actually had good intentions. Maybe she wanted to save Helena and her family. Maybe she wanted to rescue Myka.  
Myka cleared her throat and spoke, her voice trembling a bit."My death?"  
Helena stopped. "Excuse me?"  
Myka looked at her. "She seems to have good intentions. She didn't want to harm your daughter, she didn't hurt you...she didn't really hurt you when she fought against you. Maybe she wants to save me from an accident or something else cruel happening to me. In the future."  
Helena stared for a moment at her, then she closed her eyes for a second, turned around and continued walking through the living room.  
"How old was she? Did she look like a warehouse agent? Maybe we have new agents in the future. It can't always just be the little family," Claudia said.  
"No, she was too young to be an agent," Helena said in thought, "Maybe 20...wait - family..."  
Helena stopped in front of a dresser with some pictures of them: Artie and Claudia, Pete and Myka with Helena with ice cream cones in their hands, Jinks in front of the warehouse, Myka and Helena and Sarah.  
"Oh my god!" Helena gasped.  
"What is going on?" Abigail asked.  
"Myka! It is the family. I didn't see it, because I was so enraged and afraid, but now that I can think clearly, I know. It's her!" Helena gasped again.  
"H.G., we can't follow your thoughts," Steve explained.  
Helena took the photo of her wife and daughter. It was a close-up to their faces. Myka's and Sarah's green eyes blinked into the camera, their faces pressed together so their curls mixed.  
Helena turned around and put the photo on the table.  
"It's Sarah, Myka. That woman who tries to change your future is Sarah," she said calmly but with a frightened expression on her face.  
Claudia choked on Pete's sandwich. "What?!"  
Steve looked at Helena. "Are you sure about this?"  
"I recognize my daughter when I see her, no matter how old she is. How could I not have seen this?"  
"You are the only one who has really seen her," Artie answered.  
"You have to believe me. I am really sure about this,.", Helena looked Myka in the eye.  
"Yes," Myka answered. "Yes, that would make sense."  
Her future daughter was trying to rescue her. Myka couldn't believe it, but she believed Helena. Helena was so bound to her daughter, she knew her best and she was so sure about this.  
"This would explain the side effect of the artifact. She travels several times through time and takes the person with her who she desires most to be with her," Steve explained.  
"Well, we have to tell her that the time travelling has to stop," Artie's voice was definite.  
"The artifact!" Helena said.  
"What about the artifact?" Abigail asked.  
"We could use it to prove our hypothesis," Helena explained. "It exists out of time."  
"I don't understand."  
"With the artifact we have an opportunity to communicate with 2013. Remember your dreams, Myka!" Helena said and looked around to find the aforementioned object.  
"It is here," Myka held up the bag.  
"Well, please give it to me. And I will need a hard and pointed object," Helena explained.

**2013**

They had brought Myka to her hotel room and made her lay down on her bed. The painkillers kicked in, so she wasn't that responsive anymore. She had closed her eyes and was half asleep. Helena and Pete had taken their places at the foot of her bed, watching over her. Claudia fell asleep curled up on the couch.  
"I shall stay here for the night, Peter," Helena whispered. "Myka said it is important to have me here so if the kidnapper comes again, I am safe."  
"Yes,"Pete answered. "It is about you being safe." He rolled his eyes a little.  
"Pardon?" Myka said and opened her eyes a little.  
"Nothing."  
"So would you explain now what this case is about? Because I really want to know. This seems to be about me and also about my family.", Helena's voice was rough.  
Myka sighed from the other side of the bed.  
"Time travel," Pete whispered.  
"I discovered that myself," Helena answered. "I saw most of the notes of my kidnapper. She is trying to change something in the future and wanted me to figure out how the events are connected to each other. I must say that I didn't understand that much, but it seems that it was something in the future and it was connected to the Warehouse."  
"Okay, so what do you want to know, if you already know this?"  
"I want to know why she chose me? Does she know I was a Warehouse agent? She said she knows I'm a time traveler. Who is this woman?"  
"We don't know,"Pete answered.  
"She has an artifact. I saw it. It was a wrist watch."  
"A wrist watch? Are you sure?" Pete asked, quietly now. Myka had begun to snore a little.  
"I am very sure. It was on the same table we were sitting at going through her notes."  
"What notes?"  
"Well, most of it I didn't really understand. It seems that there is an accident with someone at the Warehouse in a distant future. And that there is a mysterious person at the Warehouse."  
Pete frowned. "A mysterious person? Is this a parallel?"  
"Time travelling is very much about parallels," Helena hissed.  
"Thank you for that brilliant explanation," Pete's voice sounded more sarcastic than he wanted it to.  
"I'm still awake, you two. If you don't stop fighting, I will make you stop," Myka mumbled from her bed.  
"Of course, darling," Helena rolled her eyes.  
"So?" she focused Pete.  
"So what?"  
"So, tell me everything. From the beginning. When did you get the ping about Boone? What do you know about the artifact? I want to know everything. When did it start?"  
"Okay, now that you said you saw the artifact being a wrist watch I would say this is connected on a level beyond just being a simple case," Pete started.  
"Well?" H.G. raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay. It all started with Myka's time travel in the Warehouse-"  
"Myka's time travel?" Helena looked at Myka in surprise.  
"Umm," Pete started.  
Myka turned a little and looked through tired eyes at Helena. "I'm not the Myka you know., I'm sorry I haven't told you, yet."  
Helena's eyes widened. "But you are...?"  
"I'm Myka from the future. Wow, that sounds ridiculous. Umm, in the future I came in contact with an artifact and I woke up in my old body in 2013," Myka explained.  
"Oh," Helena said and looked down. And then, louder. "OH."  
Claudia grunted on the couch and started turning around very busily. When she was quiet again, Helena looked at Myka. "So...the future?"  
"We don't talk about the future," Pete answered.  
Myka nodded. "That's true."  
"But how is that connected to me?" Helena asked.  
"So, yes, umm, basically, we think that Myka swapped places with future Myka. Is it okay to call you that, Mykes? 'Future Myka'?"  
Myka's eyes were already closed again but she grunted in approval.  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Helena wanted to know.  
"I just thought this would be a good explanation. Myka saw herself in a dream talking to her. And the other Myka had the same artifact. So there are basically two Mykas. Future Myka and ...not future Myka. Do I sound like I'm crazy? Because I have the feeling I sound like I'm crazy," Pete's head turned to Myka.  
"No more than usual," Helena answered.  
"All right. When we were just looking to see if the artifact had the same effect as your time machine - you know, the 22 hours and 19 minutes - it's not the same effect, by the way - we got information about the artifact here in Boone. Since you said it was a wrist watch, we think this might be a combination artifact or something, because the artifact Myka is dealing with is a wrist watch, too."  
"Can I see it?" Helena said, holding out her hand.  
Pete stood up to get the artifact out of his suitcase. "By the way, can you give me any information about the kidnapper?"  
"Umm, it's a woman. She is a little taller than me. Oh - I injured her face. She now has a cut on her cheek, because I broke her glasses."  
Claudia groaned on the couch.  
With a fast move, Pete dropped the bag with the artifact and purple gloves into Helena's lap.  
"Thank you very much," H.G. said with an undertone. "Your mood is so encouranging."  
While Helena pulled on the gloves, Pete watched Myka, who had finally fallen asleep. With her gloved hands, H.G. pulled out the artifact and turned it in her hands.  
"You know that she loves you, don't you, H.G.?" Pete whispered.  
Helena stopped and stared at Myka's feet. After a while, she continued observing the object in her hands.: "I know," she swallowed.  
"Don't hurt her, please," Pete looked at Helena and his face was very serious.  
"I'm here in Boone, so I won't."  
Pete shook his head. That was actually the problem. H.G. didn't understand and he was so done with them both not communicating. They had to talk. When this was over, he would force...real Myka and H.G. to talk with each other.  
"Did you see the engraving on the watch?" H.G asked.  
"Engraving? There was no engraving when we examined the watch," Pete answered.  
"Well, it's less an real engraving than something poorly carved," Helena stood up and walked over to the desk with the watch. She turned on the desk lamp and held the watch under it.  
Pete looked over her shoulder.: "Where is it?"  
"Here, on the back of the watch. Someone took a pointed object and carved something in it."  
"Does it say something?" Pete bumped against Helena's shoulder in excitement and she rolled her eyes in reaction.  
"Yes," she answered and started reading.: "Myka, 'she' is Sarah. Go to sleep."  
"Is this even grammatically correct?" Pete asked. "'She is Sarah'. Sounds wrong to me."  
"Who is Sarah?" Helena asked.  
"I don't know!" Pete answered. "Maybe we should concentrate on that question, H.G.!"  
"The kidnapper, maybe?" Helena asked.  
"Oh! That sounds true! But who is the kidnapper? Did the kidnapper carve this into the watch?"  
"I can't believe you are the person who came to the conclusion with the over-time-body-swapping, Peter," Helena mocked, "The person, who carved this into the watch was obviously not the kidnapper. The person who carved this refers to her as 'She', so there won't be any misunderstandings, like with 'Myka, it's Sarah'."  
"Ah!" Pete said and Helena could hear the understanding in his voice: "So the person who carved that wanted to tell us that the kidnapper is Sarah."  
"Yes!", H.G. answered.  
"But who is Sarah?"  
"When we look at the fact, that the carved writing is addressing Myka, I would say that 'Sarah' is somebody related in some way to 'future Myka'. So Myka will know who she is dealing with.", Helena explained.  
"Oh, that sounds logical!" Pete said.  
Helena stared at the watch.  
"And me," she said.  
"Pardon?"  
"This Sarah seems to be somehow related to me, too. During my inventor time, I carved a lot of things into objects,"Helena explained. "This is my handwriting."  
"You mean...?"  
"I think, my future me has written this to inform 'future Myka' about a person who is somehow related to us both. Maybe they have this artifact in the future, too. Them sending us messages by carving something in the watch must mean that the watch isn't really influenced by time," Helena explained.  
"Umm,...could you explain that?", Pete asked.  
"Well, Pete. If I were to carve something into this table, it would stay and another person in the future could see what I have carved. But if the future person were to carve something in response, I in my time wouldn't be able to see it. But the fact that we are now able to see what somebody in the future carved into this watch leads me to the conclusion that time doesn't have the same effect on this watch as on other objects."  
Pete nodded. "Understood."  
"Okay, there is another part of this message," Helena mumbled, looking at the watch in her gloved hands again. "'Go to sleep'."  
Pete scratched his chin. "Should I bring my pajamas?" he asked.  
"No, that's not directed at you. The whole message is intended for 'Future Myka'. They want her to go to sleep." She looked at Myka on the bed. "Well, this won't be difficult."

**AN: Everybody who yelled "I knew it!" while reading gets a cookie. Well, i made it very obvious, didn't I?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Gold stars for everyone who knew it. I hope the ones who are disappointed because it ****_is_**** Sarah can deal with it. I did intend to make it that obvious. This fic is based on two ideas: 1. The idea of an artifact that exists without time. 2. Sarah as a character. I wrote her character before I started writing the fic. ;)**

**Warning: Chapter 11 and 12 will be pure angst and pain. I am very sorry about this, especially because this fiction did start so fluffy. If you can't deal with the possible future death of a beloved character, please don't read this chapter. If you can't deal with the depression of another, please don't read the next chapter. I promise everything will get better after chapter 12. I hope nobody intends to kill ME after these chapters. And no: It's not cancer. This fic stays cancerfree.**

**Thanks to lastminutegenius for suprising me with the beta of this chapter. That made me very happy.**

**Chapter 11 - Sarah's Story: Part 1**

Sarah wasn't planned. She wasn't wished or desired by her mothers. No unspoken words made Sarah appear into Helena's and Myka's life.  
They didn't even think about getting a child together when the incident happened that impregnated Helena.  
Helena was back to the warehouse for four years when she finally felt healed. The conversations with Abigail and Myka's support finally helped her in a state of inner balance and acceptance of the loss of her daughter. She was still a very impulsive person, but she could manage her feelings.  
Claudia became caretaker before Sarah happened and she did feel the change of the Warehouse's feelings towards Helena and Myka. The Warehouse felt - yes it felt- happy with them and this was the point where it decided for them to give them something that would grow them tighter.  
One day this artifact fell into Myka's pocket. They didn't recognise it at first so it was with them at home when they shared intimate time with each other. When they later found it and neutralised it they weren't sure about how it would affect them. It was a wishing artifact, but they didn't really wish for anything because for the first time in their lives they were happy and with each other. What made Helena become pregnant, was the warehouse's wish to bind them to each other and to itself. The neutralisation had no effect on Helena's state because the wish head already lead to a new life formed out of love and happiness and it wasn't in any way like what happened to Pete and Myka once.  
Helena's impulsive side showed up, when she finally found out that the throwing up and mood swings were caused by hormones. She didn't feel ready for this, she was afraid to go through the same story she went through with Christina. Myka supported her in every way but always made sure that it was Helena's part in this to decide about their future. She couldn't force Helena in getting a child that neither of them planned. Myka held her when she was sad, she took every yelling at her calmly and she talked to Helena as much as she could but also gave her time to be alone. Myka was ready for this child and she wished that Helena would be, too.  
When Helena spent time alone after an argument with Myka, full of tears, she entered the Warehouse and walked between the aisles without a particular was the first time she felt the connection between the Warehouse and the child inside her. The Warehouse showed her what it felt for the child and that gave Helena a feeling of acceptance and thrust. The Warehouse would take care for her and the child and she finally felt free from her fears.  
Sarah wasn't just made by the Warehouse, she was also born and raised in it. Her parents always tried to give her a normal life, but Sarah always managed to be brought into the warehouse. Claudia was the first among the Warehouse family to feel the connection between the girl and the warehouse and started taking care for the girl, too. She explained to the little girl everything, showed her the world of endless wonder and tried to teach the girl a responsible behaviour within the Warehouse.  
Even though Sarah tried to follow the instructions of Claudia and her mothers, she got lost a few times between the aisles. It was like she followed a path of the scent of apples. The Warehouse played games with her, it showed her the world of endless wonder and artifacts itself, never bringing her in danger. Sarah was never really lost, but it always ended up in worried parents searching for her and yelling at her not to go alone into the aisles. They didn't understand that the Warehouse was in a way a parent to her and that she felt inner peace by following the its invitations.  
Sarah's baby brother was born when she was six. She soon realised Paul didn't have that connection to the Warehouse that she had, but it didn't matter to her. She cared about him and sometimes she showed him her little world.  
Sarah didn't like the fencing lessons. She didn't like the Kenpo lessons and she also didn't like the firing practice when she was older. But she never refused to follow the wishes of her parents to take these lessons because she know it was important to them that she could protect herself if it was necessary. Sarah didn't want to fight, she was by nature a peace-loving person.  
Her relationship with the Warehouse was different from any relationship it had had to any person ever.  
The bigger was Sarah's loss when she smelled fudge in the Warehouse for the first time.  
Smelling fudge wasn't anything abnormal here, but Sarah had soon managed to differentiate the scent of fudge. If there were snagged, bagged and tagged artifact out of control, she could smell them. If there was an incident with a strange artifact, she could smell it.  
This was new. It was the most intense scent of fudge she ever smelled and it overlaid the constant smell of apples the Warehouse sent to her.  
Sarah was back from college for a week. Her mothers had just picked her up from the bus and brought her home. The twenty years old waited for her mothers who stood in the aisle behind her to tag an artifact they had retrieved from a mission. They weren't doing that many missions anymore but sometimes they went out to have a little fun with an artifact hunt like in old days.  
Sarah fumbled at her wrist watch. She couldn't really remember that day anymore when a strange woman appeared in the B&B and gave it to her, when she was five. The watch had always been there. In the first years, she hid it in a little box under her bed, like the woman told her. When she went to junior high, she just started wearing the watch. Nobody asked her, where she got that watch. At some point, it was just part of her arm and fumbling at the wristband was just part of her behaviour, like her mother always thumbed her ring or clutched her necklace.  
Myka frowned at her daughter."Is everything okay, Sarah?"  
"Yes, mom, it's just...this smell."  
Sarah was so taken by the scent that she couldn't think clear. It felt again like the Warehouse was inviting her, asking her to come. Myka and Helena were talking to each other so they didn't realize that their daughter had left the aisle they were standing in, following her feelings.  
It was also a different feeling. Like the Warehouse was afraid.  
Sarah felt confusion. She walked through the aisles, searching for a reason for this feeling.  
"Sarah!" Myka's voice behind her."Don't walk through the aisles alone. You know I don't like this!"  
Sarah ignored her. Her mother was always afraid something could happen to her but Sarah knew better: The Warehouse would never harm her.  
Suddenly, Sarah saw someone running between the aisles in a very far distance. She was sure about it and started following the stranger. The Warehouse's attitude changed aprubtly.  
A little lightening hit Sarah at the shoulder. She stopped and looked confused at the ceiling.  
"Didn't you see this? There is someone in the Warehouse who isn't supposed to be there!"  
"Sarah! Where are you? Did you see that flash?" Myka yelled.  
"Please come back, darling." Helena added.  
"There is something wrong in the warehouse!" Sarah answered. "Please don't follow me, I have to find out."  
"Sarah! Stop! Please!"  
But Sarah didn't listen. She decided to solve this puzzle on her own and walked straight into the aisle where she had seen the person last.  
No one was there and the warehouse started firing several lightnings at her.  
_Great._  
Now she had three annoying parents after her. She could hear Myka and Helena running through the aisles, searching for her.  
The Warehouse's flashes increased the more Sarah went on.  
She followed the smell of fudge. Suddenly, she heard someone move behind her, but when she turned around, she saw nobody. So she changed direction, following another aisle in this labyrinth, moving into an area where the shelves were bigger and carried bigger artifacts. Another flash hit her at the shoulder and Sarah stopped:  
"Could you please just trust me for once? There is someone in the Warehouse and we have to find him."  
In response, a big flash hit a shelf down the aisle. Wood splintered through the aisle, artifacts rained to the ground. Sarah was shocked. She turned around and saw her mothers running through an aisle far away. Between them, she saw a person sprinting from the right to the left, out of her sight after crossing Sarah's aisle.  
Sarah started running. She followed the person, sprinting around the corner, she saw the silhouette far away. The warehouse started producing flashes again, shelves splintered, artifacts fell to the ground, breaking in a million pieces.  
Through the noise, Sarah could hear her mothers behind her yelling. They had taken a short way and had almost caught up with her.  
Suddenly, Sarah heared a big bang behind her. One of the flashes hit a shelf next to her. The whole shelf broke into two parts and collapsed slowly. Sarah turned around and just stared at the scenery. She could feel that the Warehouse didn't intend to break this shelf completely. Maybe it was just friable. With another bang the shelf hit the ground, burying Sarah's mothers under itself.  
Sarah gazed at the heap of debris and dust, completely frozen and in shock. Then she heard a loud voice yelling "NO!" far behind her. Another flash, another shelf falling down, Sarah couldn't see, who that person was that got burried under it.  
She run towards the point where she thought her mothers would lie and found Helena first: "Momma! Are you alright?"  
Helena just managed to get out of the debris and hugged her daughter, then she turned around and started digging, pulling big, heavy,wooden beams away. Her face was pale, her eyes shone with an insane gleam: "Myka?", she yelled.  
Sarah helped her mother with another beam and under it lay her mommy, her forehead was covered in blood, like the floor around her. Sarah was unable to feel her own emotions anymore, it was overlaid by the Warehouse's grief. The Warehouse mourned and Sarah realised what that meant. She stood there in desperation, watching her mother kneel down in front of her other mother, pulling her dead body to her chest and starting to cry: "No!"  
This was the last time that the great H. spoke.  
Sarah was in shock, when she sat down on the floor next to her mothers, burying her nose into Helena's chest. Sarah was in shock, when Helena grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her and Myka's body. She was still in shock when she saw her wrist watch shine, she didn't realise that her's and Helena's grief created an artifact, it didn't matter to her.  
Sarah was still in shock when Steve and Pete found the two of them still wrapped around Myka's body two hours later. She didn't recognise Pete who carried her out of the Warehouse. She didn't recognise her own bed when they placed her there. She felt nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: There are two kinds of people in this fandom. One part is like "Noooo! My heart! What did you do? Fix this!", the other part is more like "*inhales* Aaaah! *satisfied sound* Do you smell the scent of fresh angst and pain in the morning? More please!" The latter will really like this. To the others: I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Everything will get better after this. Although I have the feeling that some of you slowly get my way of thinking. **

**Warning (again): This chapter deals with death and depression. If you haven't read chapter 11 because of the warning, don't read this chapter, too. **

**Chapter 12- Sarah's Story: Part 2**

Three weeks after Myka's funeral, Sarah sat on her bed in her room and stared out of the window into the backyard. She could see Claudia playing soccer with Paul. The teenager had problem processing what had happened and Claudia took care ofhim. Artie, white haired, and using a stick to walk, just saton a bench andwatched them.  
The door of her room opened and Sarah turned around to see Pete walk in. He smiled shyly at her and took the place next to her on the bed. They shared the silence. Pete was the father figure in Sarah's life. He cared about her, held her during her first Heartbreak always had an open door for her when she had problems with her parents.  
"How is momma?" Sarah asked after a while.  
Pete shook his head and sighed.  
"Sarah you have to stop feeling guilty about this, this wasn't..." But Sarah interrupted him:  
"It was my fault. Don't tell me it wasn't. If I would have listened for once. I was so sure about…and I… I didn't listen. Again. And this time I managed to break everything with my blind trust in the warehouse. I killed my mother and I broke my momma. So Don't tell me it wasn't my fault. It was!" She yelled at the last sentences and jumped from the bed.  
Nervously she walked through her room, fumbling at her watch, her gaze wandered aroundthe room, never meeting Pete's.  
"I would do anything to undo this... Anything, Pete!" Rage grew inside her.  
"Sarah, you don't need to be the tough one here. You can grieve, you can fall into our arms and let us take care for you." Pete stood up from the bed and walked towards her, trying to take her into his arms.  
"Don't." She said flinching from his touch. "Just don't."  
She looked one last time into his eyes and then left the room, shutting the door loudly behind her. She walked through the hallway., and met Mrs. Frederic, who had just stepped out of Helena's room.  
Mrs. Frederic looked extremely old. After her connection from the warehouse was diconnected she developed a minor form of dementia. She looked at the girl and shook her head, talking to herself. "Dead or crazy or evil. They all end up dead or crazy or evil."  
Sarah blinked away the tears, nodded at the old lady and opened the door to her mother's room, and closed it behind her as she entered the darkened room.  
They could open the blinds as often as they wanted, Helena invariably closed them immediately after they left the room. She searched for the darkness again, in which she was trapped for over a hundred years. The same darkness that filled her mind now. Helena had healed after Christina's death,slowly, eventually. But Myka's broke her completely. She hadn't spoken one word after the accident, but Sarah could hear her screaming at night, when she was home alone with Paul and her grieving for her mother.  
Helena sat on an armchair in the corner of her room and stared at her desk, or at least in the direction of her desk, Sarah was aware that Helena was trapped inside her own mind.  
She kneeled down in front of her mother and placed her head on her lap. After a few seconds she could feel Helena stroking her hair and fisting her curls. They shared the silence for a long while and the soothingmovements of Helena's hands on her head made Sarah allow herself to let the tears, she always blinked away,finally fall. She cried in silence, but her body shook. Helena never interrupted her ministrations.  
When there were no more tears, Sarah looked up into her mother's face, not removing her head from her knee. Their eyes met, but Helena's eyes were empty and dark. She wasn't there, her mind had stopped existing.  
"I'm so sorry." Sarah whispered, but Helena showed no reaction. Realising this, she stood up, leaned forwards and kissed her mother's cheek. Helena jumped a little, still staring at the desk with empty eyes. Sarah could feel the rage grow again and turned around. She closed her eyes and fumbled with herwatch, then she shook her head and left her mother's room.  
The rage built up steadilyand she hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. She opened her mother's cupboard and pulled Myka's tesla out. she left the house, took out her parent's car and drove down the street with squealing wheels.  
She hadn't visited the Warehouse for weeks, now. She avoided it, but now, with the rage, she couldn't think of anything else.  
She marched into the Warehouse. Steve jumped up from his chair and closed the Farnsworth. He had just spoken to the two new agents who were on a mission.  
"Sarah, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"  
Sarah looked at him, frowned and shocked him with the tesla. Steve fell down and didn't move. She couldn't care about him, not now.  
She opened the door to the Warehouse's store and walked down the started running down the aisles and screamed with all her strength. She was unable to stop screaming.  
She felt the Warehouse's grief, she felt it ask for forgiveness, but she couldn't nring herself to care. She just continued to run and and scream out her pain.  
Completely out of breath, she stopped in an aisle full of watches and fell down on her knees. She sobbed.  
"WHY?" She yelled up at the ceiling.  
It was an accident, she knew.  
It was just an accident.  
"I can't accept this!" She yelled again, "I was born into a world of endless wonder. This can't just be a coincidence, just a happening, an accident. There must be something to undo this. To set this right. I didn't want this to happen."  
_The ink with which our lives are inscribed is indelible_, she heard her mother's voice in her head.  
"I don't care!" She yelled again. "There must be something. I would do anything. Do you listen? Anything."  
Suddenly she heard the noise of a small object hitting the ground behind her. Sarah stood up and turned around. A wrist watch had fallen from a shelf. She walked over to the watch and grabbed the watch.  
She stared at it and then looked at her own wrist watch. They were the same. The watch Sarah just found didn't look so used like hers but they were the same.  
She remembered her own watch turning into an artifact when her mother died. She had almost forgotten about it. She stared at the watches and tried to remember, where she had received her own watch from.

_When she was five years old, she was in the B&B, drawing. _  
_A woman took theplace next to her and smiled at her. Sarah had the distinct feeling that she knew this woman and so she wasn't afraid. _  
_"Hello Sarah, how are you?" The woman asked._  
_"I'm fine." Sarah answered and picked up another crayon._  
_"That's a nice drawing."_  
_"It's my mommy. Do you know, she has my baby brother inside her belly?"_  
_The woman sighed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, I know."_  
_"This is mommy. And this is my brother and this is Trailer." Sarah pointed at her drawing. _  
_"Sarah, can you do me a favour?" The woman suddenly asked._  
_Sarah looked up from her drawing and looked at her:_  
_"Yes. Of course." She answered._  
_"But it has to be our secret._  
_The girl's eyes widened: "I love secrets. I'm good at keeping secrets. My family has a big one but I didn't tell anyone at pre-school."_  
_The woman chuckled._  
_"That is very good, Sarah. But this one is a big secret. You can't tell your mommies."_  
_"No?" Sarah asked._  
_"No. No one. Not your parents, not Pete or Claudia or Steve. Not even Artie and Mrs. Frederic."_  
_Sarah pondered a few moments about this._  
_"Okay." She answered with a very serious face expression. "Is it a good secret?"_  
_"You promise not to tell anyone?" The woman smiled._  
_"I promise not to tell anyone." Sarah answered. "Es- Especially not my mommies, Pete, Claudia and Steve. And also not Mrs. Frederic and not Artie. I wouldn't tell Artie a secret anyway. You can't whisper in his hear, he has hearing problems."_  
_The woman chuckled again, and then she pulled something out of the pocket of her black jacket and placed it on the desk in front of Sarah._  
_"This is a very important watch. You have to keep it with you. At first you have to hide it. But later you can wear it. That is important. You can't tell anyone about this watch. That's our secret."_  
_"Is it a...cur- curiosity?", Sarah asked._  
_The woman looked at her for a second in a very proud way. "No Sarah, it's not a curiosity. I promise. I would never give you something that is dangerous."_  
_Sarah nodded. "Okay."_  
_"Put the watch in your pocket so your mother won't see it, darling." The woman told her. "You know, it's a secret, and I have the feeling she will come home in the next few seconds."_  
_"Okay." Sarah nodded, grabbed the watch and put it in the pockets of her pants. _  
_"Now show me your drawing again. This is Trailer?" The woman asked._  
_A few seconds later, her Momma entered the room. Sarah didn't notice her mother take her place behind the other woman._  
_"Sarah?" Helena asked. "Did you show your drawings to your friend?"_  
_"Yes, Momma." Sarah nodded and looked at her mother. She was a little worried, Sarah could tell._  
_"She is okay." Sarah said._  
_"Sarah, Momma and your friend have to talk a little, can you please go outside to Abigail and Claudia? Mommy will come for you with the car."_  
_"Okay." Sarah dropped her pencil and left the room. She opened the front door and skipped across the lawn to Abigail and Claudia, feeling the weight of the watch inside her pants' pocket._

Sarah turned the watch in her hands and looked at her own watchon her wrist.  
"You mean, that was me?" She asked.  
She shook her head and looked at the ceiling again.  
"I'm travelling through time?" She answered. The Warehouse didn't show any reaction. It was just silent, waiting for her.  
"I can change this?" Sarah asked. A little flash showed up at the ceiling. Sarah wasn't sure about this. She didn't know if that meant that her wrist watch was a time travelling artifact. She didn't know if the Warehouse wanted her to change the past. The connection to the Warehouse wasn't the same anymore. It was afraid to show her its intentions. It just showed her an opportunity, but it didn't encourage her.  
Sarah put the new watch in her pants' pocket and took her own watch from her wrist. She scanned the whole watch with her eyes and searched for something unusual. Not finding anything, she just pulled out the crown. Slowly she began to twirl the crown a little. Nothing happened. She pressed the crown back in, slightly disappointed when...  
...she suddenly saw herself running through the aisle. It was like she was looking through blurred glass, she couldn't really focus on what she saw, but she realised she was watching herself. Then the blurry effect stopped and she could see herself kneeling a few meters in front of her. Sarah heldher breath and looked at the watch in her hands. She realised her opportunity. She realised what she had to do. She could change it. She could change the past.  
Not thinking about anything else other than the day her mother's death, she twirled the watch's crown several times, before pressing the crown back into the stumbled backwards overwhelmed by the blurry effect. Her shoulder hit the shelf behind her. When Sarah was gone, a wrist watch fell out of the shelf.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you to lastminutegenius for beta'ing all those chapters. I'm surprised and happy.**

**To the people who jumped over chapter 11 and 12: You may now read on.**  
**Let's fix this, people. ;)**

**Chapter 13**

_It was like looking into a mirror that showed her how she would look when she was older. Myka looked into the face of her older self and tried not to get lost in thought. Helena had told her what she had to tell her and she needed to focus. There was so much she wanted to ask that person in front of her, so much to talk about, the questions formed in her head and she felt almost desperate. When did Helena come back? Myka squinted and refocused._  
_The room around them was again dark and impervious. Just slight light that seem to come from their own bodies allowed Myka to see her counterpart from the future, who was now sucked into her own life, her present._  
_Myka pressed the wristwatch she was holding in her hand to her chest and took a deep breath._  
_"Okay, listen, this is very important. It seems that you and I swapped places and I'm trapped in your body in 2023 and you are trapped in mine in 2013. These dreams are our only way to communicate properly."_  
_The older Myka looked around in curiosity and confusion, before finally focussing on Myka and nodding._  
_"That's something we were somehow assuming. But I can't find any reason for this circumstance. And were you visited by a strange woman who truly looks like she is plotting something evil and has a tendency to kidnap Helena, too? I think we have already seen her in our last dream meeting."_  
_"She kidnapped Helena? Is she alright?" Myka moved closer to her future self._  
_"Yes, we found her but we lost that woman. It was very strange, I felt so strange and different when I chased the woman, like I wanted to be with her - Oh! She has also a wristwatch artifact and she shot me in the shoulder. No worries, your body is alright!"_  
_"You haven't read what we carved into the wrist watch, have you?" Myka asked._  
_"Hm? No. What did you carve?"_  
_"That woman is Sarah. It's your daughter."_  
_The older Myka gasped._  
_"From the future." Myka explained. "It seems she tries to change something about our future. We assume that her intentions are good but somehow what she is doing isn't working and as a side effect we swapped bodies."_  
_"What is she trying to change?... Remember? She was here the last time we shared a dream, maybe she is here again. SARAH?" The older Myka turned around and moved into the direction she remembered the strange woman had been when they heard her yelling out of the shadows._  
_"Myka," Myka adressed her older self, who marched into the darkness. "I don't think that we have much time here. We should probably share some information and solve this problem. We have to tell her that the time travelling has to stop because it causes problems like our body swap and our missing days. Did you have a missing day, too?"_  
_She heard a gasp out of the shadows and frowned. "Is everything alright?"_  
_"No." _  
_Myka was concerned and followed the older Myka into the shadows. In the light that was coming from her own body she could see her future counterpart kneeling. In front of her: A body. _  
_"Who is that? Is it... oh no!"_  
_She suddenly felt empty. She didn't recognise the woman on the floor, because she hadn't seen her before in reality, just heard Helena's description but the black curls and the wide opened but empty green eyes reminded her of the little girl she had met the day before: It was Sarah and she was dead._  
_"How is this possible?" Myka asked and stared down at the back of older Myka's head. "This doesn't make any sense to me. How can she share a dream with us when she is dead?"_  
_The older Myka made a sound that Myka couldn't really identify. "Remember when Helena and Artie told us that time travel was a physical impossibility? She must have come in contact with a very strong artifact." _  
_Myka nodded. "Yes, she was able to bring her own body with her while travelling through time. Her desire to change our future dragged us with her. It steals time from whole cities. Boone missed a whole day." Myka realised she was babbling nonsense. The daughter of her future-self lay dead in front of them._  
_The older Myka gently stroked her daughter's hair._  
_"Whatever happened in the future is awful." She mumbled. "It can't happen. We have to set this right."_  
_"What do you want to do? Use her artifact? We can't manipulate time with artifacts. You know what the consequences could be. This is a really messed up situation."_  
_"Myka, please! This is my daughter and she is dead. I can't let this happen." The older Myka's voice was desperate yet aggressive._  
_Myka rubbed the back of her neck. "I know. I just... I met her. I met your daughter. She is lovely and she... I have so many questions. But we can't..."_  
_"I'm willing to answer all those questions you have. But you have to promise me that we will find a way to set this right. We have to help our daughter. She is not evil, she can't be evil. And she doesn't deserve an end like this."_  
_"Okay." Myka said. "We will find a way to deal with this. I will talk to Helena and everyone else in your time. They will help. We'll find a way. I promise."_  
_The older Myka turned around and stood up. She looked deeply into younger Myka's eyes._  
_"You don't have to worry about Helena, Myka. I know everything that happened back then confused me so much. Helena loves you and she will come back to the Warehouse and …to you. All you have to do is to give her time. You were right when you said that she isn't an ordinary person, but she needs time to find her way back to you. She needed a break from all this. She is still grieving about her daughter. She will still struggle with it when she comes back, but it will happen. And one day you will become that family that you are seeing in my present, I'm very certain about this. Trust me. Trust Helena. She isn't running away from your mutual truth."_  
_Myka could feel the tears running down her cheek when she heard that. When the older Myka closed the gap between them and put a hand on her shoulder, she jolted up in her bed._

**2013**

Myka opened her eyes and frowned in pain. Her shoulder felt like it was about to combust. Slowly and very carefully she sat up and reached for the painkillers and the water on the nightstand. While she took them, her view wandered around the hotel room. The early morning light glistened through the curtains.  
Pete sat in the chair bent over the desk, head resting on his arms, snoring. Myka was sure he would complain about back ache all day. Helena was curled up on the foot end of the bed. It didn't look very comfortable and Myka smirked.  
From the couch Claudia looked at her over her laptop. Her face was questioning and Myka smiled weakly.  
"Still future Myka and still in pain." She told the redhead.  
Claudia sighed, put the laptop away and stood up. "What does future Myka think about some coffee? I just decided to walk down and get us some."  
Myka nodded. "That sounds perfect."  
No sooner had Claudia left the room than Pete woke up. He let out a loud groan and yelled.  
"Oh my god! What happened to my back? It feels like a truck ran over it."  
Helena immediately opened her eyes and almost jumped up.  
"Peter! That's the most awful way to wake up, rudely awakened from a dream by your voice!"  
"Good morning." Myka chuckled a little. Then the memory of her dream came back and she felt how the sadness filled her.  
Myka saw that Helena massaged her own temples. "Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"I feel dizzy again." Helena said. "Same as yesterday."  
"Is it bad?" Pete wanted to know.  
"No. Not that much. I think I can handle this."  
"Okay, I think we need to talk about this case. I had another dream-" Myka started but was interrupted by Pete.  
"I think we know in which direction this is going." He said and held the artifact bag up. "Someone from the future sent us a little message." He glanced at H.G.  
Helena focused on Myka. "Who is Sarah?" She asked.  
Myka sighed. Her younger counterpart had mentioned they had carved something into the watch to communicate with her. Of course Helena and Pete had read it.  
"Message?" She asked Pete. "What did the message say?"  
"'Myka, she is Sarah. Go to bed.' And we think with 'she' they were referring to our beloved kidnapper. So, who is Sarah?"  
Myka searched in her head for a way to explain this right without telling them too much, without ruining the possibility that her life could happen like it had happened until now. Fact was that she needed help to solve this puzzle. She had to find the artifact and maybe the dead body of her daughter. She had to set this right, undo what killed her daughter and maybe also fulfil what Sarah had started to change Myka's future. Whatever happened to Myka in the future must be so awful that it lead to the death of her daughter. Myka couldn't imagine what this might be. She sighed and made a decision.  
"In the future, Pete, I am married and I have a daughter."  
Pete coughed. "What?"  
"I have. I won't tell you who her father is or to whom I am married. That's everything you need to know. My daughter's name is Sarah. The kidnapper is my daughter."  
Helena stared at Myka, she fiddled with her locket and frowned. Then she looked like she realised something. "The eyes." She mumbled quietly.  
"That doesn't make any sense, Mykes. Why didn't you tell us after you saw her. I mean if she is your daughter, you would have recognised her, wouldn't you? And you would have told us?" Pete stood up and walked around the room, rubbing his back. Myka couldn't tell if the pain in his eyes was from his back or from the disappointment that she hadn't told him about the relationship between her and the kidnapper. She sighed.  
"Pete, do the math. I'm from 2023. That's ten years from now. The woman we've met is at least 20 years old. In my time, Sarah is 5 years old, Pete. Five. My five year old Sarah doesn't kidnap anyone, especially not her... not H.G. The woman we've met is from at least 15 more years in the future from my point of view, so 25 years from now. I didn't tell you that the kidnapper is my daughter because I didn't recognise her. Then even though I'm from the future I still can't look into the future and imagine how my daughter would look like in 15 years."  
Pete kicked the chair in a violent burst of energy. "Great." He yelled. "Now my back and my brain hurt because of all this future talk. I'm confused!"  
"We are all confused." Myka said. "But that doesn't bring us anywhere. Fact is that she tried to change something about my future and it killed her, Pete."  
Helena looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?"  
"I met her in my first dream without knowing who she was. And in this dream she was there again but she was dead. I can't let this happen. I don't know what is happening in the future, but we have to change it."  
"Myka we can't help her manipulate time -"  
"Why? Why can't we? If she tried to rescue me and herself, we must do something …There _must_ be something we can do." Myka was now near to tears.  
Helena looked at her with squinted eyes. "Do you know how you sound, Myka?"  
"What?" Myka snarled at Helena.  
"You remin dme of myself all that time ago. Losing a child is the worst that can happen to a mother. But you haven't lost your child already. You said your daughter is five years old in your time and she is alive, she is well. Whatever happens in the future doesn't need to be so certain. I assume you are changing it just by your presence in this time, aren't you?"  
"Well, we are definitely dealing with Sarah's presence in this time and that means it will happen." Myka fought her tears. She could hear herself talk and understood Helena's comparison, but it hurt. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder, she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. Helena laid a hand on her wrist when she passed her but Myka waved it off. She couldn't deal with this now. She wanted to be held by her wife, by her Helena. And this situation in which she couldn't tell her own wife that the daughter she was talking about was their daughter was so painful that she felt more helpless than she had ever felt in any other point in her life. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sitting down on the floor next to the shower she allowed herself to cry silently.  
Pete and Helena stared at the door and then at each other.  
"Wow, that so did not help." Pete said.  
"I didn't intent to say anything that could hurt her, Peter. I wanted to say something to calm her down. And…I failed at it."  
Pete nodded. "I think, it's the best we leave her alon efor a moment."  
"Agreed."  
Pete walked over the TV, took the remote and turned it on.  
"What are you doing now?" Helena asked.  
"Well, I'm still on an artifact hunt and I will watch the local news to do some research. And I have a vibe."  
"A vibe?"  
"Yeah, a vibe that tells me I should definitely turn on the TV."  
He turned up the volume.  
"...does it seem like the events in Boone are repeating. The city does again miss a day. Scientists and government tried to explore the phenomenon and walked into the city yesterday while Boone was again silent and didn't respond to any contact, but the communication broke after walking over a ten mile border. There is still no explanation for this. The scientist have now started contacting us from their place in the city and it is said that they walked in and woke up again today with no memory of yesterday. Satellite pictures of Boone show that the whole city was inactive yesterday. The city is currently under quarantine. No one is allowed to go in or come out..."  
Pete stared at the screen. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" He asked.  
Helena looked at him. "I feel dizzy. And we are missing another day. The last time this happened..."  
"Sarah showed up." Pete ended her sentence.  
"How can this be if she is dead like Myka said?" Helena asked confused.  
"I have a big big vibe that somehow she isn't dead." Pete answered. He looked around the room.  
"Where is Claudia?" He asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Everybody who said that they feel Pete because time travel hurts their head, too: I feel you. All my works have working titles. This one is called "Bering and Wells brain meltdown".**

**Thanks to lastminutegenius again.**

**Chapter 14**

**2013**

Claudia tried to remember the last time she got this frustrated. She looked at the CLOSED sign at the door of the coffee shop and groaned. She needed caffeine. Desperately.  
"There are enough people in the world who are running on coffee and can't operate without it. There must be at least two of them in this dump of a city and I do believe closing your shop in the morning is a bad bad way to make any profit!" She told the sign.  
She kicked against the door.  
"COFFEE!" She yelled.  
"Oh, is this shop closed, too?" She heard a throaty female voice from behind her. Claudia couldn't tell if the woman spoke with an American or a British accent. It sounded like a strange mix. She turned around. A woman her age stood in front of her smiled shyly but also looked disappointed at the closed sign She wore black clothes, and had long black curls. The girl was very pale and dark circles around her eyes stood out prominently. Claudia guessed she had either a very fucked up sleeping schedule or she was looking to become part of a Adams family re-enactment.  
"Well, I admit we currently are in a strange situation, but they could at least sell some coffee so that we all can manage to think clearly." The woman said.  
"Hm, strange situation?" Claudia asked dumbly. She tried not to stare at the big fresh cut the woman had on her cheek. Staring was rude, first rule for people who didn't have much social contact.  
The woman chuckled and her green eyes glistened. "The two missing days?" She asked.  
"Oh! Right!" Claudia put her palm to her forehead. "I'm sorry but my brain does this funny thing where it doesn't really work without coffee and I just got up a little time ago. I'm not yet fully awake."  
"Oh I feel you." The woman answered sympathetically  
"Wait. Two missing days? We missed another one?" Claudia suddenly asked.  
"Oh, you did really just wake up, didn't you? It's everywhere on the news: Boone misses another day and the whole city is under quarantine. Dumbest idea ever if you ask me. I really don't think that missing time is like a virus or something that could spread from a town. But who understands the government?"  
"Yeah," Claudia says. "The government sometimes does very strange things."_ Like hunting down mysterious objects and storing them in The World's Junk Drawer_ she thought.  
"So the whole town is up and occupies the city's borders trying to get out. A mass panic is really something this city needs." The woman explained.  
"So, what are you doing here?" Claudia asked.  
"Oh, I was on my way to work when I realised that something was wrong and now I'm heading home. Because I'm really not a person for mass panic. I think I will sit at home and do something on my computer until this whole thing is over."  
"Sounds like a plan." Claudia yawned.  
"Oh, you really do look like you could take some coffee. But today is your lucky day - What is your name, by the way?"  
"Claudia." Claudia answered.  
"Nice to meet you, Claudia. I'm Sarah."  
Claudia nodded and yawned again. "Nice to meet you too, Sarah. You said something about today being my lucky day?"  
"Yes, I must admit that I'm a real caffeine addict. I always bring a self-made thermos bottle of coffee to work but in the morning I visit a coffee shop to get some fresh coffee there. It's like an odd behaviour."  
"I don't judge odd behaviours, Sarah." Claudia smiled.  
"So, I have coffee. It's not that fresh anymore but it's still hot. We could share?."  
"Are you an angel?"  
"No, I just have coffee." The girl put her backpack down, opened it and pulled a thermos bottle out. With an elegant move she opened it and poured some coffee into the cap. Claudia smiled weakly when she smelt it.  
"Oh sweet black gold of neurotoxin that keeps me awake all day... and all night if I have to." Claudia sung quietly.  
"You're funny." Sarah said and handed her the cap. "There you go."  
"Thank you so much." Claudia sighed and put it to her lips. She was interrupted by her Farnsworth buzzing.  
"Oh, holy sucking frak!" She pulled the communication device out of her pocket and looked at Sarah. "Don't assume I'm stealing the cap of your bottle. I will just be around the corner ...if you could excuse me for a second? I have to...take this call. It's the new Iphone." She explained on seeing at Sarah's curious look.  
"I won't even ask what that device does." Sarah said.  
"I will be back in a few minutes." Claudia waved her hand. "I promise."  
Sarah nodded when Claudia walked around the corner.  
"What is it?" Claudia yelled at Pete's face on the Farnsworth screen.  
"Oh Claudia!" He looked relieved. "I'm so glad you are alive and well. God knows what could have happened to you."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Could have happened to me? Pete you are talking like somebody could be around the corner who intends to murder me!"  
"Maybe there is! Claudia listen, please come back to the hotel room and be as careful as you can be. Sarah could out there-"  
"Sarah?" Claudia asked. "How do you know about Sarah?"  
"Sarah is Myka's crazy daughter from the future, who is basically the new Lady Cuckoo-" Pete was interrupted by H.G.'s voice. "Pete you don't know if she is crazy or evil!"  
"Well," Pete said. "At least it seems she isn't dead but has the great need to kidnap the other Lady Cuckoo here. Wait, Claud, did you say 'How do I know her' instead of 'Who is Sarah'?"  
"What are you talking about, Pete? In human, please. I'm not good in speaking Petster before I have had my first coffee." She again put the cap to her mouth.  
"Sarah is the kidnapper, Claud! And I'm afraid she is plotting something evil."  
Claudia looked at the cup pressed to her lips in disgust. She immediately dropped it to the ground. "Yikes!" She yelled.  
"Man! I really hate that it always has to go this way." She heard Sarah's voice behind her. Then, Claudia was hit by the lightening of a tesla and passed out.  
"Damn!" Pete yelled while he watched Claudia fall to the ground. He watched how Claudia's Farnsworth was elevated from the ground and the face of a girl showed on the screen. She really looked a lot like Myka.  
"Yeah. Sarah here. I really don't like the name 'Lady Cuckoo'. I think we all know what will happen now. I will steal Claudia's key to your hotel room and sneak up on you people. You all will hide somewhere behind furniture and pop out like it's my surprise birthday party and then you will try to fight me and threaten me with your teslas and your guns. Just in case you didn't know: I have a tesla, too. I just used it on Claudia. And it's one of them which recharge."  
"Stop it right there, you cheeky little girl!" Pete yelled angrily at the screen. She tesla'd Claudia and she shot Myka. That girl wasn't trustworthy.  
"But then you will realise that I trained in martial arts with each one of you all my life and that I can easily anticipate your moves. I know your blind spots. Even though I hate knowing your blind spots. Then you will maybe threaten me with a gun or tesla me or I don't know...knock me out or something. I would really appreciate it if I could just walk up to your room and share my coffee with you and talk to H.G. in private so I could do what I'm up to and end this farce and we live happily ever after."  
"To hell with you!" Pete yelled again. "You shot Myka and you tesla'd Claudia. I don't trust you the leastest bit. God knows what you are plotting and now you've made Myka believe it was for the better." He closed the Farnsworth.  
"Hot-head." Sarah told the black screen. She looked at Claudia. "I'm really sorry, my friend. That wasn't what I was up to." She put her hands under Claudia's arms and pulled her up against the stone wall of the coffee shop. Then she searched in her pockets for the hotel key.  
"Oh, and the coffee wasn't poisoned." She said. "You really did look like you needed caffeine."

**2023**

"Dead?" Helena asked. Open-mouthed and wide-eyed, she gazed at Myka on the bed.  
"I can just tell you what I have seen, Helena. Oh god, please don't be scared. It's... I'm so sorry. You can't go through this again."  
She watched Helena swallow. Her lower lip quivered and Myka felt heartbroken.  
"Listen." Myka said and put her hand on Helena's shoulder. "She is alive. Helena, your daughter is alive. You held her in your arms just yesterday, remember? In front of your car. And your wife is alive, too. They are both fine. We both don't know what exactly happens in the future so we can't make assumptions. Grief about circumstances that didn't yet happen doesn't help. Please stay with me, Helena. I need your strength, now. We must find a solution and we need both our minds for this."  
Helena stared at Myka's feet, her hand wandered to her locket and her eyes were filled with tears. Then she shook her head.  
"We will support Sarah, if she is coming to our time. Everything she needs. I can't lose you or her. No matter what we need to do to set this right. She will get our help."  
"You sound like your wife." Myka smiled shyly. "She said that, too. Listen, I made her a promise and I make that promise to you, too. We will find a way, okay? You don't need to worry. Just yesterday you told me my future wasn't that certain and I will tell you this now: We write our future ourselves and anything we do influences it, Helena. We could be able to change this."  
Myka felt the little human being inside her move again and she knew that she wanted this future-here and now- to happen. She hoped there was a way to have this family without the incident happening that Sarah was trying to change. There must be a way.  
Suddenly, she looked at Helena.  
"Helena, where is the artifact?" She asked.  
"The artifact? In the B&B. Why do you ask?" Helena frowned.  
"Because I have to have it. We must go to the B&B, now. I need to change very fast and then we have to go to the B&B." Myka stepped out of the bed.  
"Myka? What's going on?" Helena was concerned.  
"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's like the artifact is calling me. Helena, I have to touch the artifact. It's very important." Myka moved over to the dresser and pulled out a drawer.  
"Important in what way?" Helena asked.  
"In a 'I have this big urge to touch it and I've got the feeling my head will explode if I don't" kind of way."  
Helena stared at Myka in shock.

**2013**

Sarah fought well, H.G. and Pete struggled with her. The girl was nimble and strong and slipped through their hands like a snake. But then Myka managed to tesla her from her bed. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, but they all were afraid of her. She had attacked Claudia. Something couldn't be right with her. Myka had adjusted the Tesla to a minimum so that Sarah was simply unconscious for a short time and Pete handcuffed her to the heating under the window. After the fight, Helena had walked down to the coffee shop to get Claudia, who now sat semi-conscious on the couch.  
"I still had no coffee." She mumbled. "How am I supposed to handle being tesla'd without coffee? I found hell! Next time please inform me about homocidal daughters before I go for coffee!"  
Myka watched over her daughter, whose chin had fallen on her own chest. The girl moaned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room, focussing on Myka, then Helena and Pete at last.  
"I told you so." She smirked and looked into Pete's eyes. "Either way, we are now in a situation we all can talk. I mean you did have the big need to fight me because you think that you have to protect yourself from me and I really had to protect myself from you. But now we are all here, nice and cuddly sitting around the room. I do believe we can talk now, can't we?" She looked at her hands that were handcuffed to the heating on the right side of her head.  
"Seriously?" She chuckled. "Handcuffs? You do know who I am related to?"  
She started moving her hands but stopped when she heard the sound of a tesla loading. She looked at Myka.  
"Easy with the handcuffs, Missy." Myka said.  
Sarah looked at her mother's face and smiled. Then her look wandered to Pete, who stood in the corner, one hand on his gun at his waist and then to Helena, who leaned at the door. Sarah frowned while looking at Helena.  
"Wait, you don't." She said, looking from Helena to Claudia and then back to Myka. "You didn't tell them? What do they think? Let me guess. They just know that I'm your daughter, Myka, and that's just half the story, isn't it?" She laughed and looked at Helena.  
"Shut up." Myka said. "Tell us instead the reason why you are here." She was afraid of the girl in front of here. Somehow she looked scary. Her face was pale and she had circles around her eyes, dark enough for four people.  
"Well, for that I have to tell the whole story, mom." Sarah nodded. "And you are afraid that it will change everything when Helena knows, don't you?"  
"Know what?" H.G. asked. She didn't know what to think about this woman sitting in front of her. The girl looked like Myka and Helena was about to trust her but she also looked nervous and almost mad. She hadn't looked so crazy when she had kidnapped her. Helena had again to swallow her dizziness. They had found the artifact in Sarah's pocket and put it on the table together with her other possessions.  
It was hard to be in the room with the artifact that had such a big influence on her. She did believe that Myka was somehow also influenced by the artifact, while Pete and Claudia didn't feel anything about it at all.  
"Don't be afraid, mom." Sarah looked at Myka. "This whole mission is a failure. It doesn't work. Nothing is changing." She looked down to her feet and her face became sad.  
"What are you trying to change? What is happening to me that made you travel through time? Why did I see you dead in my dream?" Myka asked.  
"Dead? I'm not dead. I'm alive. Oh...right, but that other Sarah. She is dead. I'm really sorry about that." Sarah explained.  
"What is going on with you, dear?" Helena asked. "You look nervous. You sweat. You are pale. Something is wrong and you look like death."  
"Well, I haven't slept in five days, for example. Or eaten very much. Just coffee. And I'm travelling through time. That's all pretty confusing."  
"I can only assume what you are going through." Helena said.  
"Not the least." Sarah smirked. "Don't get me wrong. I'm a very well-behaved and usually very peaceful girl, but somehow I have the feeling that I'm slowly going mad. I don't recognise myself anymore."  
"Then let us help you." Myka said calmly.  
"That's what I'm up to." Sarah looked at her. "But I'm chained to a heating and you are pointing a Tesla at me while uncle Pete is two seconds away from shooting me with his gun." She looked again at Pete.  
"Uncle?" He asked.  
"Of course." Sarah chuckled. "The Warehouse is my home. I grew up in the Warehouse. You are my nice uncle who played baseball with me and taught me how to dance." She looked at Claudia.  
"And you took care for me after you realised that I have this special connection to the Warehouse, Claudia. That I could become your successor as a caretaker for the Warehouse."  
She looked around.  
"You were all so good to me and this is why I have to set this right. No matter what I have to do for that. I have to rescue the little family we are."  
"What happened to this family?" Myka asked. Sarah stared at Helena's face. Helena looked into the green eyes of the girl and could watch her nervousness fading. She had no idea why, but somehow she felt like she knew that child.  
Sarah sighed and looked at Myka. "If you just please could allow me to get out of these handcuffs, Mom. I promise I won't attack you or anyone else. You know that I wanted to come to you in peace and that I didn't want to fight. But I messed everything up and I want to set this right. But I just need your help. Please?" Myka could feel her heart break at Sarah's facial expression.  
She looked over to Pete, who nodded and then she lowered the Tesla.  
Sarah smiled. With three quick movements of her hands, the handcuffs were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just have to admit that I'm slowly getting addicted to reviews. I'm in love with everyone of you. Don't ever stop. :) I have to proudly inform you that today I finished the last chapter and the epilogue of this story. Wooohooo! *dances around***

**Thanks again to lastminutegenius for beta'ing.**

**Chapter 15 - Sara's story: Part 3**

2013

Sarah rubbed her wrists and stood up slowly and then sat down on the chair under Pete's observant eyes.  
"Well then." She said and looked at Myka. "Do you want to tell her?" She nodded in Helena's direction. "Or should I? If you ask me, you should totally do that on your own."  
Myka sighed.  
"Tell me what?" Helena asked and looked questioningly at Myka. "Myka, please just tell me. It can't be that bad, can it?"  
Myka looked at the face of her future wife. She knew if she didn't do this, Sarah would tell her and there really was no way she could get out of this situation. So she put the Tesla on the night stand and nodded.  
"Helena, Sarah is my daughter as I told you. But that's just half the truth like she said." Myka swallowed again. When her eyes met Helena's she had to fight the urge to walk over to her and take her into her arms.  
"What are you trying to say?" Helena's face showed confusion and also fear. Myka could immediatelytell that Helenawasn't ready for the news that she would have another child in her life.  
"Sarah has two mothers." Myka swallowed. Claudia straightened herself on the couch and gasped quietly. She looked at Myka, Helena and then at Sarah. Pete wasn't that fast and frowned at Myka. Helena just stared with her mouth slightly opened.  
"You and Me, Helena." Myka said and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again and had the courage to look at Helena she could see the woman being hit with realisation.  
Helena moved forward and turned around to sit down on the bed. She clutched her locket and shook her head. Myka stared at Helena's back.  
"Listen." Sarah said calmly. "I know that this is too much for now, but we have to..."  
Pete shook his head. "Just give them a little time, okay? I have to process this and I can just imagine how much it is for H.G."  
Sarah nodded. "We have time." She said. "It's just...I'm so tired." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
"Helena, listen." Myka moved on the bed towards H.G. She wasn't bold enough to touch her but she needed to comfort her. "There will be a time when you'll come back to the Warehouse and when you'll... come back to me. There will be a time when you feel better, when you are alright again. Sarah is our little beautiful wonder and she brings so much happiness in our lives. She is good. For you and for me. I knowthat right now you can't imagine having another child but you will be ready for this. Someday. Look at her, Helena. She is ours and she is healthy and alive. You are able to protect her from anything harmful."  
H.G. turned her head towards Sarah, her eyes full of tears. Sarah smiled softly, then she looked at Myka, whose face was full with concern. She had to tell them what was going on in her time and it would hurt.  
"Helena." Myka started again. "You told us that you couldn't change your past. But your future is something you decide about yourself. It's not set in stone. Everything about your future is your decision. Me and Sarah are just a possible outcome of you decisions, but - and although saying this hurts so much - you can decide to not have this future, if you want."  
Sarah snorted.  
Myka closed her eyes for a second again and took a deep breath. Then she searched Pete's eyes and found him looking at her with love and understanding. He cared so much about her.  
After a short while Helena nodded, still looking at her daughter. She surveyed her face, her tired eyes, the way she smiled, those lips, her jawline. She swallowed.  
"In some way I knew it." Helena mumbled.  
Sarah looked as surprised as Myka felt.  
"When we were talking about the time travel, when you explained the things you needed to tell me, I kind of knew. I couldn't tell what it was, it just felt right."  
Helena turned around to focus on Myka. "It's just very hard to process."  
"I know. I'm thinking about everything you are currently struggling with and I wish we could have left this part out. I hoped we could leave you without this information, so you wouldn't struggle with more."  
"Myka, don't think this breaks me. It's just that I believe I'm not ready for this. I need my time. But it is true that I do lo-"  
"Helena, you don't need to admit anything to me. I know your feelings, I understand what you're going through. I am your wife... I mean, in the possible future." Myka sighed. "The only person who needs to be told what you feel is... the Myka from your time. She struggles with her feelings towards you and is so insecure about you. You leaving the Warehouse and being with Nate and Adelaide did hurt her so much. I think you have no idea how much"  
"I didn't even know about your feelings."  
Myka nodded. "That's why you two need to talk when you feel ready. But the time will come when this whole situation is over. I mean, until we've dealt with your problem." She addressed the last part to Sarah. "Do tell."  
Sarah covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes.  
"It's hard to explain how I got into this situation." She said. "I'm going to college..."  
"Good kid." Claudia said. Sarah raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?" Claudia asked. "It's good to go to college and not going all deep into that Warehouse fun-a-rama, although you basically grew up in it and feel like the world outside is kinda boring."  
"Claudia?" Myka asked.  
"Yes, momma bear?"  
"Please let Sarah tell her story. It's not a story about her life choices. It's about what happened and how everybody ended up here."  
"Acknowledged."  
Sarah sighed.  
"So, one day I was going into my room on campus and there was already someone waiting for me. This will sound strange, but it was a girl that looked exactly like me and told me she is myself from the future. Three weeks into the future, to be exact. She was seriously injured on her shoulder. There was blood everywhere."  
"From some happening, that killed me?" Myka asked.  
"More or less." Sarah answered.

_Sarah looked at the bleeding and panting woman in front of her. She really needed help. At first they had to get her into a hospital. Sarah was so used to strange stuff happening around her that the fact a woman that looked exactly like her showed up in her room didn't bother her at all._  
_"We have to do something about your shoulder!" She yelled. "You're losing a lot of blood."_  
_"There isn't enough time." The doppelganger answered. "I have to give you all the information now."_  
_"It could give us a lot more time if you'd let me you help you with that shoulder." Sarah didn't wait to hearanymore. She searched for her medical kit before coming over and helping the doppelganger remove her jacket."Lie down on the bed." She told her._  
_The woman did as she was told and Sarah started cutting her pullover off with scissors._  
_"What caused this injury?" She asked._  
_"A big broken wooden plank." The woman hissed in pain._  
_"Ouch." Sarah said. She managed to stop the bleeding with pressure bandage but it was evident that the girl was seriously injured. The worst wouldn't be the actual injury but the infection that would the girl refusedt o be taken to the hospital. There had to be a good reason for this._  
_"Okay." Sarah said. "Which artifact and why?"_  
_"No artifact."_  
_Sarah raised an eyebrow._  
_"Okay, there is an artifact." The girl admitted._  
_"So, was I cloned by an artifact?" Sarah asked._  
_"I'm not your clone." The other girl answered._  
_"Thank goodness. Cloning would have been some kind of trip."_

"She told me that my mother…," Sarah nodded in Myka's direction while talking. "would die. In an accident in the Warehouse. There was an intruder at the Warehouse that caused this accident. The Warehouse reacted to this intruder like it reacted to no one before. It was completely strange and unreal-"  
"How do you know what it was like?" Pete asked.  
"I've witnessed it." Sarah answered. "After I tested how the artifact," She pointed at the watch on the table. "worked, I travelled to the future myself and tried to undo it, because the other Sarah was so injured she couldn't do it herself anymore. That's why she asked me. The problem was that she tried it very often, we lost count. Nothing she did, worked. The outcome was always the same: On the day Sarah came home from college and intruder showed up in the Warehouse. Sarah started following this person, but was unable to find her. The Warehouse reacted to the intruder and to Sarah following her, flashes and lightening were everywhere, they even hit me when I was there. Because I've always been very stubborn and sometimes maybe even naive Sarah's mothers followed her, afraid something could happen to her. You have to know that I got 'lost' several times in the Warehouse when I was a child. That you two followed me was only natural." Sarah looked at Helena and Myka and smiled shyly. Helena was very calm listening to the story. Her face showed emotions of pain and confusion. Sarah could feel her heart break while looking at her face. The Helena she knew wasn't like this. Myka however looked interested although exhausted. Sarah's eyes met Myka's shoulder and she frowned.  
"I'm sorry about that. So very sorry."  
"About what?" Myka asked.  
"Your shoulder. I never intended to do that. When you chased me, I panicked. So I defended myself. Good thing that I took all those fire practicing you two forced me into." Sarah's smile was desperate. Pete stepped forwards.  
"Are you crazy?" He asked.  
"You have no idea, Pete." Sarah said with an empty face. The shadows around her eyes went darker and Sarah blinked forcefully.  
"Do you remember the part of the Warehouse where we store this really big stuff. And by big I mean those boxes that are big enough for elephants and trucks?"  
Myka, Claudia and Pete nodded.  
"Some of the shelves storing these boxes are really old and brittle. It just takes a big enough eruption and the whole thing will fall over."  
Sarah looked into Myka's face and Myka could see the tears glistening in her eyes.  
"The Warehouse's reaction to the intruder was streaks of lightening and eruptions." Myka said. "And one of these shelves broke down."  
"Do you know what our family has been through?" Sarah asked. "Everything that happened. There was a lot that almost got us killed. And then... a shelf. A freaking shelf. It's so ridiculous." Tears were now openly running down her cheeks. Myka wanted to stand up and take her daughter into her arms but she couldn't move.  
"The older Sarah told me that Helena went crazy after that day. Losing a child, healing from that wound, but then losing your wife in a dumb accident? H.G. Wells stopped talking that day. Her mind was completely empty. The older Sarah had to take care for her and her brother. I mean the rest of the family tried-"  
"Brother?" Pete asked and shared a look with Claudia.  
Myka looked at him with warning eyes and shook her head slowly while Helena's eyes widened. She looked at Myka. Her face was angry.  
"A son, too?" She asked.  
Myka massaged the spot between her eyes, shutting her eyes briefly to gather herself.. "It's hard to explain, Helena. I promise I will sit down and tell you everything you want to know later. But can we please just take time for this?"  
"The combined grief of Helena and my older-self created an artifact that day. I have a wristwatch and now it's over there on the table. It allows us to travel through time. Well at first, we thought that was everything about it. The older Sarah travelled several times to the day her mother died. She tried so hard to undo the accident. At first she chased the intruder. But it was like he appeared and disappeared at different places in the Warehouse. She described it as horrible. Then she tried to calm the Warehouse down."  
Myka raised an eyebrow and Sarah wrung her hands and looked down to the ground.  
"You must have already realised that there is something special between the Warehouse and your daughter." Sarah explained. "We have a special connection. The Warehouse was involved in my creation and it's somehow a third parent to me."  
Claudia rubbed her chin. "Involved in your creation?" She asked. "Does that mean you're like literally the daughter of H.G. and Myka?" Her eyes wandered from H.G., who now let her tears run freely, to Myka finally settling on Sarah. "Oh. Now all of it makes sense to me. It's like you are looking into H.G.'s face, but with Myka's eyes and curls."  
Sarah stared for a moment at Claudia.  
"Well, her tries didn't work either" she continued. "At some point, the injury happened. The older Sarah was hit by some debris from another shelf breaking down, too. It wasn't fatal. But when she showed me, I could tell that the infection along with the blood loss would kill her. She realised that she couldn't go on with her tries." She paused briefly to catch her breath.  
"So she visited me."


	16. Chapter 16

**I promise, this is the last part of sad backstory and stuff. After this, we are really fixing this. Promised!**

**And: Lastminutegenius is awesome. Like beta reading all these chapters in such a short time. ;) **

**Chapter 16 - Sarah's Story: Part 4**

"That's the point I come into this story." Sarah continued with her story. "The older Sarah somehow spent her time dying on my bed while I figured out with her help how the watch works. There are several down sides. For example: The missing days. It's not happening in the Warehouse and I have no explanation why. You can travel from the Warehouse to other places or from these other places to the Warehouse and nothing happens. But when you travel from one place to another, it steals time. From the place you are visiting. It's awful. I can't remember how often I travelled to the Warehouse. I tried my best. I even started talking to Sarah there or to Myka and Helena. I flooded the whole Warehouse with goo. I talked to the Warehouse, I tried to repair the shelf and almost got killed myself when it hit Myka. Nothing helped, goddammit." Now Sarah yelled. "It was like I was cursed to watch my mother die over and over again. And again. And again. You can't imagine how much that hurts." Sarah made no attempt to hide her tears.  
Helena cleared her throat, but she looked like she was trapped in her own thoughts. Myka knew that Helena knew exactly what it was to be like to see a beloved one die again and again.  
"That was when we started to go a different way. I had taken notes on every try I did. On the behaviour of the watch, myself, everything I could witness in the Warehouse. We decided to follow another path. That was when I travelled to 2023."  
"Why?" Myka asked. "I mean, why exactly that date?"  
The girl nodded and looked to the ground. "Our intention was to ask the other time traveller in our life for advice. When we decided to which time I would go to search for help, Sarah told me that she remembered me showing up in the B&B when she was five. I remember that, too."  
"Why would you show up in your own life when you were five?" Myka asked. "That makes no sense to me."  
"Yeah, that's the freaky part. Okay, that's one of the many freaky parts about this. The older Sarah found the original watch in the Warehouse. It fell out of a shelf, it was like the Warehouse gave it to her to help her undo it. But that was after the point in her life the watch she was wearing all her life turned into an artifact. The watch Sarah found wasn't an artifact, yet. So how could we wear a watch our whole life when we found it years later in the Warehouse?"  
Pete rubbed his forehead. "I'm definitely gonna get brain cancer if I go on thinking about this."  
"That's an easy one." Claudia said. "Grown up kid found watch in,... how old are you?"  
"Twenty." Sarah answered.  
"Twenty year old kid found not-artifact-watch in 2038, went back to 2023 with the help of the artifact she just created, gave five year old kid not-artifact-watch, five year old kid wore not-artifact-watch whole life, created artifact when she was twenty, found watch again, remembered twenty year old kid showing up when she was five, travelled back to 2023 to give kid watch. It's a loop." Claudia explained.  
"Yeah, sounds totally easy to me." Pete laughed.  
"I wanted to combine the delivery of the original watch with plea for the advice from Helena. But I messed this part up. The problem with the missing days showed up. As I said: There's no problem when the travel is somehow related to the Warehouse, but that day I showed up in Univille. The watch stole all the time from Univille. A whole 24 hour day was missing. Well, the people there thought it was missing, when in fact, time in Univille just stopped for everyone. Except for me. This is the strangest part. I was able to walk through the city. I was able to watch everything, to visit places, but stopped time means stopped time. The sun didn't rise or set, it was dark all the time. Everything was immobile. I couldn't go into houses because the doors didn't work. It was very cold. I couln't find a place to sleep. This whole thing was exhausting and frustrating. Oh and when everything went on, Helena was very uncooperative. She threatened me. Well, maybe I shouldn't have just showed up next to her daughter. You know, I tried to give five year old Sarah the watch without somebody recognising and she almost caught me in the act, felt threatened and then tried to fight me. We had a really strange argument in the backyard of the B&B, where she told me to bring her Myka back. I didn't understand what she was saying at all, until I decided to leave her and try my best with a Helena from another time. First I went back home to my time where the older Sarah was still dying on my bed. You have to know that there wasn't much time passing while I was absent. During my travel to 2023 she fell asleep and had a weird dream."  
"That one she shared with us?" Myka asked and Sarah nodded.

_"What's going on?" Sarah asked and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on her older version's forehead. "Oh no. You are almost burning up! You have fever."_  
_The older Sarah had difficulty breathing."I had a very strange dream." She coughed._  
_Sarah carefully stroked a curl out of her face. During their escapades she had a lot of arguments with her older self, because Sarah wasn't willing to act thoughtlessly in this mission. Sarah wrote everything down she found out, while her older self was annoyed by this behaviour. "You're wasting time." The older Sarah had often yelled. "You have to act now, while I'm still alive so I can help you with this. You are annoying. Do you know that? You think you know everything better."_  
_Sarah had rolled eyes while she was writing. "I'm not willing to work with a strange artifact without knowing what this could mean to me, okay? I mean, my eyeballs could fall out, or I could age suddenly very fast. Also I want to see how everything here is connected. It could be important. I understand that you want this undone as fast as possible but acting without thinking doesn't help."_  
_The two girls annoyed each other more than they were able to help each other, but now that Sarah saw all the fear and the slow death in her older version's eyes, she felt sorry and full of compassion for this girl. She was facing her death and was afraid to end like this too. She had seen their mother die several times and it broke her heart. Looking into the face of her older dying self crushed it completely._  
_"What kind of dream?" Sarah asked._  
_"I was in a dark place and heard mother talk." The older Sarah began. "But...she talked to herself. Literally. There were two Mykas, an older one and a younger one. They both had a version of our artifact and talked about time travel. It was like they were aware of us...I yelled at them. I wanted to know why they were there and I was frustrated that this wasn't working at all."_

"Her dream in combination with Helena's statement to bring Myka back through time somehow told me that my time travel had an effect on you but I couldn't explain to myself in what exact way."  
"That was what you told me, when you kidnapped me." Helena suddenly mentioned.  
They looked at her in surprise.  
Helena's face showed that she just understood a few circumstances.  
"Yes. I'm pretty sorry about the kidnapping." Sarah said. "That wasn't planned. I met this very aggressive Helena in the future, who was more than mad at me because she thought I was threatening her daughter. She pointed a gun at me and I was able to defend myself from her but I took her gun with me through time. This may have been the worst decision in this whole story. Because I own a tesla." She pointed at the tesla placed next to her watch.  
"The older Sarah and I decided that it was better to visit a Helena in time that wouldn't threaten me so easily. The only logical time for the older Sarah was Boone in 2013 because we didn't exist back at this time and if we could manage it perfectly, I could complete our mission and ask our time traveller relative without getting recognised. If I could make that decision again, I would maybe show up back in the 19th century when you built your time machine. I mean you were totally on time travel back in that time, but somehow we didn't make this decision."  
Helena smirked. She looked better the more Sarah went on with her story. Myka watched her while they all listened to Sarah's version of the events and she could see Helena's tears fade away, while Helena got sucked deeper into the topic of time travel. The thrill of solving a puzzle helped Helena ignore her pain.  
"I don't know if I would have been any less threatening back then, child." She said.  
"I was very nervous when I showed up at your place. The time stopped for a second time and this time I used it to plan my steps. I brought all my notes and took others to plan the communication with you. I searched for an empty house in the city. I found a car that I could rent when time was running again. Oh I started wearing those shades so I wouldn't come in danger to be recognised. Interesting you immediately waved them from my face and left this nice cut."  
"Sorry for that." Helena managed to say.  
"I attacked you. I threatened you with a gun." Sarah shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I think that was just a natural reaction to it all."  
"I couldn't really help you when we were together in that house." Helena looked sad.  
"And sadly we were interrupted by you showing up." Sarah looked at Myka. "Like I said. I'm very sorry for the shooting. But I hadn't slept in two or three days. I can't really tell because I don't know how much time I have spent on trying to rescue my mother in the Warehouse."  
Peter chuckled a little. "Are you trying to tell me you weren't able anymore to decide not to shoot your own mother but you were able to aim that good?"  
"Oh, uncle Pete, shut up. You helped me with the fire practice."  
"Oh!" Pete said. "That explains a lot of course. If you learned shooting with me..."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay."  
"After I left you in the aisle, I managed to get back to my time again. The older Sarah was near death and I was exhausted and couldn't think straight anymore, so we made the fast decision to come back to this place again."  
"That's why we missed another day?" Pete asked.  
"If you ask me, these missing days are the worst downside of this artifact in general. I mean, it really doesn't make any sense. The artifact steals time when you come to our time, but not when you go back to your time. Also it doesn't steal time when you go to the Warehouse or come from the Warehouse. This really sounds to me like the whole artifact just made this up to get the attention of Warehouse agents." Claudia stated.  
They all nodded and looked down towards the ground, each deep in thought  
"I didn't even intend to steal another day from Boone." Sarah mentioned.  
"Hm?"  
"While exploring the watch I realised you could steal time from certain people. But then you literally take it from them and their life gets shorter."  
"I don't even want to know how you figured that out." Claudia yelled.  
"When I came back again, I took time from the older Sarah. I mean, she was almost dead already and told me to do it. I... I looked into her eyes when she died. It was awful. And all of it, for nothing." Sarah stopped and lowered her head. "Obviously, her time wasn't enough and Boone is missing almost a whole day again and I had to spend a whole day on my own. I can't sleep during those times. I can't explain it. I'm just so tired." She rested her forehead on her hands.  
"When did you realise that I'm here from the future?" Myka asked.  
"Oh, this was somehow a combination of that mentioned dream, Helena's statement in the future and your behaviour when you 'rescued' Helena from me. You did recognise me, didn't you? Somehow I brought you here from the future, right?"  
"Well, that's a part I can enlighten you about." Myka said. "You didn't only bring me here from the future. We literally swapped places, the Myka from this time and me."  
Sarah looked at her for a very long time. "Oh." She finally said. "This makes sense in a warped way. But I don't understand why."  
Claudia nodded. "As far as I understand, this seems to be another down side of the artifact. Your desire to rescue Myka somehow dragged her through time, like you have her hanging by a thread or something."  
"'Time travel is a physical impossibility.'" Sarah quoted. "Helena G. Wells and Arthur Nielsen. I was wondering if we could have made it possible. But step by step, seeing all the downsides of the artifact, it frightens me. And all that for nothing. It doesn't work."  
"There is another effect." Myka said. "You told me my behaviour in the aisle showed you that I recognised you, but that's not true. I didn't recognise you."  
"Why then did you act so strange?" Sarah asked.  
"The watch has an effect on me. I can feel it all the time it's near me. I can feel it right now. It's like a big urge to be with you and to touch the watch. This might be the reason I touched the watch in my future. And why the Myka from this time touched the watch back then."  
"Wait. Watches?" Sarah asked getting excited.  
"Your watch exists without time, Sarah. It shows up in several times. It was in the Warehouse in 2013 and it was in the Warehouse in 2023. I can't explain this."  
Sarah looked confused. "Who would have put these watches in the Warehouse?"  
"No, you don't understand." Helena said. "The question is 'When was the watch put in the Warehouse?' Because I can imagine that it was put at some point in history there. And then it showed up by itself in those other times."  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Okay, is that all?" Pete asked. "We now know how we came here! I think I really need coffee and something to eat. And Claudia looks like she could need something like this, too. My brain hurts exactly as much as my back. I mean look at you talking time travel. All three of you sound insane. Perfect little insane family from three different ... time zones or whatever. I'm going to get coffee. Claudia is helping me and you three can go on talking your crazy talk and figure out how to 'undo it'. I hope you're successful." Pete huffed. "Claudia? Come on! Coffee! And afterwards we visit the city's border to look if we can help there. I've heard there is a mass panic, because of missing days." He angrily looked at Sarah and walked out of the hotel room.  
Claudia jumped up. "I know he said a lot between the words 'I need coffee' and 'Claudia. Come on! Coffee!' But that's all I heard. See you later, folks."  
She closed the door behind them. Myka, Helena and Sarah looked at each other. Myka knew that Pete was in conflict. Somehow he wanted to hate Sarah for everything that happened. Especially for shooting Myka. He thought the whole situation was her fault. But he also liked the girl, Myka could tell. Maybe it was better for him to go outside and clear his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Good morning! Isnt' it a beautiful day to publish a new chapter and let you wait with this cliffhanger until the end of the week? Lastminutegenius has a thing to do. I'm sorry.**  
**I'm really glad that some of you are worried about my mental health state. Everything is alright. No, I'm not getting dizzy while writing this. The artifact has no influence like this on me (hahaha). In my profile is a link to a tag in my blog where you can see a picture of my notes for this story (even though I barely use them. Everything is happening in my head, I just needed to draw a timeline).**

**Chapter 17**

**2023**

Artie looked in confusion at Myka's nervous behaviour. She was chewing on her bottom lip and her hands were shaking. He was concerned about her as he laid his eyes on her pulse point and watched it throbbing away, a mile a minute. He was afraid that this current state could harm her baby. Myka and he, from two opposite sides, were currently engaged at ripping away the purple neutralisation bag.  
"What do you mean by 'Give me the watch or I will hit you until you give it to me', Myka?" He asked. Maybe he could calm her down with his voice. She was definitely under the influence of this artifact and this frightened him more than anything.  
"Pl-...Please Artie. Just give me the artifact. It's important." Myka's voice trembled.  
"I can see that you are under its influence. I can't tell if it's a good decision to give it to you. Look what happened the last time you had the urge to touch this watch-"  
"Oh for the love of god, Artie!" Helena yelled from behind Myka. "Just give her the bloody watch. It's true we don't know what will happen, but have you considered the possibility that it might be something positive? Maybe something happened in the past that allows Myka to swap places again? Maybe our Myka could come back."  
"What makes you so sure?" Artie asked.  
"Artie, look at her. Do you want to go on watching her suffer this way or do you maybe want to help her?"  
"H.G." Artie started.  
"Artie!" Helena yelled back, equally emphatic.  
"Please." Myka mumbled. "Just please."  
Artie looked into Myka's eyes. He saw the desperation in them. He saw the pain lurking in the green orbs. He didn't want her to be in pain, so he let go off the bag. Myka pressed it to her chest and stumbled back.  
She opened the bag and was about to put her hand into it when she glanced back up at Helena. She fought the urge to touch the artifact and walked over to the older woman to take her into her arms.  
"I'm not sure what will happen now, and I'm not sure if we will ever meet again, so I wanted to thank you."  
Helena's genuine smile was frought with confusion as she watched Myka pull away. "Thank me? For what? I don't think much happened on our side of the time travel. The scar showed us that all the fighting is on the other side."  
Myka looked at her seriously.  
"Helena, you know what I mean. I'm glad you told me about all this." She moved her arms around them vaguely. "And that we share our little endless wonder together. I'm now sure that I want this," she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. "...I want 'us' to happen. It's still very confusing but it doesn't hurt anymore."  
Helena swallowed and nodded. "I'm glad you said this, Myka. I'm really glad."  
With a last look at Helena, Myka put her hand into the bag and pulled out the watch.  
Helena caught her as she fell.  
"Artie." She yelled in panic. "Can you help me with her?. She is pretty heavy."  
Together they dragged Myka to the couch and lay her down there with a pillow to support her neck. Myka embraced the watch closer to her chest with her left hand. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids very fast like she was dreaming. Helena sat down on the floor next to the couch, placed her head and her arms on its edge and stared at her beloved wife in concern.

**2013**

Helena rolled her eyes as she spoke over the phone. She stood in the hallway with her back to the closed door of their hotel room. "Yes, Nate, I'm completely aware of the fact that I haven't been home since I was kidnapped... Of course I want to come home to you and Adelaide... yes, yes, I do find this situation of missing two days frightening myself... I told you that the government is currently working on figuring what's causing it and that they need my help..." She looked at her socks and noted for the first time since being rescued that they were very dirty. She seemed to have forgotten the fact that she still wasn't wearing any shoes.  
"Could you find a way to say this anymore sarcastically? Yes, this has something to do with my mysterious past and it is hard to explain to you... Ask Adelaide if you want any more details, please... I'm just informing you that I won't come home today. I think we both agree that this is an exceptional state and that I normally don't behave like this." She paused to allow Nate to vent his confusion and anger at their present predicament. "Yes, Nate, except for my mysterious past. I promise, everything will come back to normal when we are done here..." Wishful thinking on her part. "Yes, that would make me happy. Please give Adelaide a kiss from me. See you then." She hung up and sighed before turning and walking back into the hotel room.  
Myka, Sarah and Helena had been alone for a few hours now. Sarah had fallen asleep on the hotel bed shortly after Claudia and Pete left. She looked relaxed and peaceful Helena noticed with some relief. The Victorian had spent time with Sarah's notes. Everything she read in connection to the accident only served to confuse her further. She couldn't figure out who this mysterious person was that showed up in the Warehouse every single time. Not one of Sarah's notes gave her any clear information about this. She didn't want to ask Sarah herself. That girl could be lucky to get some sleep.  
There was only one logical conclusion that Helena had drawn from it all and it didn't make her very happy.  
When Helena closed the door behind her, Myka stepped out of the bath room with wet hair and fresh clothes on.  
"Wow." She said with forced levity in her voice. "I just remembered that showering with a shooting wound is more annoying than showering when one's heavily pregnant."  
"Remembered?" Helena asked.  
"Ah, it's not my first shooting wound. Well, chronological this is the first shooting wound to my body. But... I got shot once in the future. But let's not talk about this. I'm alive and everything is alright." She smiled. "Do you mind helping me with the sling again?"  
Helena put the phone on the desk and walked over. She took the sling out of Myka's hand and pulled it over the agent's head tenderly helping Myka to put her arm in.  
The agent looked at her partner in concern while the Victorian pinned her view at anything but Myka.  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
Helena sighed.  
"I feel caught... yes, I think that's the right word. I have always thought myself alone with my feelings. Myka almost sent me away the day she told me to fight for Nate. I realised there was something about her but she told me... you told me that it was only the fear of losing a friend. I buried my love and the feelings for her that day to stay with Nate and I believed that it was the right thing to do. And for all this while it felt good and uncomplicated. But now. I think it's unfair that she couldn't hear it from me. You say she swapped bodies with you, so she sees a future with me that I'm in a way not part of. I would be glad to have a future with her but I also don't feel ready for this. It is so difficult." Helena ran a hand through her hair.  
Myka nodded and gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. She watched over Sarah who slept on peacefully.  
"She has been through so much." Myka said after a while.  
"I hope we can help her." Helena whispered back, in earnest.  
The younger woman looked at her and raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, don't look at me like that. I might have problems processing all this information and I might not be ready to become a happy family with Myka Bering but this is in a very warped way my daughter and I truly want to help her." Helena turned around and walked over to the desk where she sat down to re-read Sarah's notes for what seemed like the hundredth time. Myka rested her head against the headboard and closed her eyes. She enjoyed being with her wife and her daughter although this was... how had Helena called it? Although this was a very warped way to be with them. Here they were: Her wife from the past who didn't remember being her wife because the life they shared hadn't happened yet. And then there was their daughter from the future who knew far more about them than they themselves did. And who also tried to change their future because it had literally gone the wrong way.  
"What is it like?" Helena asked breaking Myka out of her reverie.  
"Hmm?"  
"Our... your future? I really don't want to sound curious. Maybe I am. You can't tell me it's wrong that I am curious." The inventor scribbled over a paper with a pencil and avoided looking at Myka directly.  
"Nothing is wrong with being curious, Helena." Myka smiled briefly before letting out a sigh."Well, I have to admit that this whole situation is more than a little messed up and giving you information about us, couldn't really mess up anything further?" She shook her head and looked at her own feet.  
"It's wonderful. We have our own little house in which our little endless wonder happens. Sarah is five years old. She plays between the trees in our backyard. You built her a little tree house last year and she is really happy with it, but she doesn't allow us to come in. Maybe she is a little mad at us because we always forbid her walking through the Warehouse alone."  
Helena chuckled but went on scribbling.  
"We have a son?" She asked.  
"Not yet." Myka answered.  
"You mean that Sarah gave you completely new information about that?"  
"No." The agent shook her head. "Actually I'm pregnant." She shifted a little on the bed and frowned."This time travel seemed to be like a little vacation from my current pregnant body, but now waddling around with a big bun seems much more attractive to me."  
The agent grinned.  
Helena lowered her eyes to the floor.  
"Okay." Myka said. "And now I will stop talking about the future."  
"Why?" Helena asked with a facial expression Myka wasn't really able to interpret. She looked happier than the younger woman expected her to look.  
"Oh, I got the feeling I'm making you uncomfortable."  
"No." Helena shook her head. "I just imagined you with a bun and I had to stifle my laughter."  
The younger woman laughed out loud. "I have to stifle my urge to throw my pillow at you!"  
H.G. joined in her laughter and Sarah groaned on the bed.  
"Shhhh, darling. The children are sleeping!" Helena gasped for breath.  
They calmed down and the inventor bent over Sarah's notes again.  
Myka leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the neutralisation bag she had placed there. She opened it and pulled out the watch.  
"Myka, what are you doing?" Helena asked as she watched what Myka was doing from the corner of her eye. "At least put on some gloves."  
"I've touched it several times now and nothing happened, Helena." Myka felt the weight of the object in her hand and turned it around. "Ah, there is the message everybody was talking about. Maybe we should write them something back. Like 'Working on a solution, unable to find a way. Sarah is safe.'" She snorted and Helena leaned over the desk again.  
"How is it going?" Myka asked.  
Helena's face changed immediately. She shook her head and put her pencil away.  
"Everything I'm reading leads me on more and more to a conclusion I don't want to have. It's horrifying, Myka. There is absolutely no real information about the intruder Sarah mentioned. She was able to see him a few times vaguely, but her descriptions just seem to confirm my suspicions."  
"And what are your suspicions?"  
Helena's gaze wandered to the girl on the bed and she slowly shook her head.  
"The girl is travelling through time, Myka. She came back several times to the point in time in which her mother died. She probably showed up at different places. Sarah described the intruder as unpredictable showing up at various places. . It makes sense only if you see it from my point of understanding Myka. It's the only conclusion that makes sense."  
"What are you trying to say?" Myka's betrayed her fear, for she almost guessed what Helena was hinting at.  
"There never was an intruder in the Warehouse and there will never be. It was Sarah all the time. She showed up in the Warehouse searching for a way to rescue her mother but causing the accident that killed her mother. There is no other explanation. That's why the Warehouse reacted this intensely. It recognised her and was aware of what she was doing and tried to stop her."  
"Helena, are you sure of what you are saying?"  
"Unfortunately, I do. I highly doubt that the Warehouse gave Sarah that watch on purpose. Maybe this wasn't planned." She frowned and looked down at the notes again.  
"I can't believe it." Myka looked over to Sarah and realized that the girl was now lying with her eyes open. _No._ She thought. _Not now._  
"You have to believe it, because there is no other explanation."  
"Stop!" Myka quietly begged Helena.  
"The girl has killed her mother by mistake." Helena concluded.  
"NO!" Sarah's voice was loud, desperate and filled with anger. She straightened up, looked at Helena and jumped from the bed. Myka rose from the bed to get into her way.  
"You're lying." Sarah yelled and headed towards the table on which the artifact was currently sitting. "I can prove it. You're lying. It can't be true." Myka tugged at her arm to detain her. Still holding her watch the agent grasped forward and wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist. She felt the pain inside her shoulder when her daughter reached out for the artifact. The girl gripped it and pulled out the watch's crown with a single movement of her thumb. A shocked Helena stood looking into Myka's eyes. She was unable to move. The younger woman's look was suddenly calm and knowing. When her daughter pressed her thumb on the crown again and disappeared, Myka collapsed to the ground like a lump. Her eyes slowly closed. Helena jumped up from her chair to catch her.  
Holding Myka in her arms Helena gently shook her.  
"Myka?" She asked but the agent didn't reply. Instead she embraced the watch with her hand and her eyes moved under her eyelids like she was dreaming. The inventor pressed her to her chest, rocking her gently, when the door suddenly opened and Pete and Claudia walked in.  
"Coffee for everyone!" Claudia announced cheerfully.  
"Mykes!" Pete shouted as soon as caught sight of them and stepped forward to kneel beside them. "What happened?" He looked around the room. Noticing the absent figure, he asked angrily. "And where the bloody hell is Sarah?"

**Maybe we can guess a little what will happen next while waiting for the new update, hm? :) In my opinion, the Doctor should show up in his TARDIS to set this right.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I hope everybody was alright with the small hiatus. Here is chapter 18. Thanks to lastminutegenius. But I have to disappoint you: The Doctor won't come. Sorry. We have to fix this on our own. *sigh* But I hope you will at least smile a little reading this chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

_Sarah stared in confusion at the two Mykas in front of her: An older one and a younger one. She pressed the wristwatch closer to her chest and blinked a few times. Everything seemed clearer now. Her fatigue had somehow completely left her, although she couldn't explain it all yet. The room around her was dark and a strange light was emanating from the bodies of the three women. Was this the dream the other Sarah had talked about? Was she now sharing a dream with the younger and the older Myka? Sarah was confused. she had the distinct feeling that she knew things that possibly happened in the past and things that could happen in the future. _  
_She frowned. Her momma sacrificing herself to save her mom. A bomb exploding._  
_Artie turning back time with the astrolabe. Everything undone. Sarah's eyes widened. This would have been another way. _  
_The day her mother died in the Warehouse. The intruder appearing. Sarah's mind was now free of doubt and fear. She just went through all the memories she somehow now possessed. It was like she was able to ask time itself about the incident._  
_The intruder in the Warehouse Sarah saw -time and time again- was only herself. The girl took this information with shock. _  
_"It was me." She said looking at her mothers._  
_The younger Myka looked clearly confused. She lacked the information to understand Sarah's statement. The older Myka nodded. Her eyes slowly filled with tears._  
_"It was me." Sarah said again, looking around like she was searching for further evidence to support or contend her statement. "I showed up in the Warehouse and made the older Sarah follow me. It wasn't my intention." Sarah shook her head nervously and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall._  
_"It wasn't your fault, Sarah." The older Myka tried to soothe the girl while the younger Myka looked like she was trying really hard to combine all the pieces of the puzzle with the help of the information she already had. "You didn't know this. You weren't aware that your acts caused the Warehouse to behave in this unexpected manner. Sarah look at me. It was a terrible terrible accident, caused by too many combined happenings you were completely unaware of." She slowly moved over to her daughter and opened her arms._  
_"It wasn't your fault, Sarah." She said again. Her daughter fell into her arms and they both sank down to the ground. Gently rocking her child and stroking her curls, the older Myka whispered into her ear as Sarah let herself go and cried. Her whole body quaking as ragged sobs escaped her._  
_"Everything is alright, my child. We will fix this." The older Myka whispered and looked at the younger Myka who awkwardly stood next to them, not knowing what she was expected to do or say. _  
_"How?" The younger Myka asked._  
_"Hm?" _  
_"How do you want to fix this? When she is travelling through time and can't do it?"_  
_"You don't understand. This is not the Sarah that witnessed the accident that killed us in the future. She caused it but she is from another time."_  
_"I don't understand anything at all." The younger Myka said._  
_The older agent stared at her daughter's hair and shook her head. "Maybe it isn't important that you should know all of it, Myka. But I think we can find a way to undo it."_  
_Sarah sniffled in her arms and looked up. _  
_"How?" She asked, her voice still trembling._  
_"Everything here is caused by the watch, Sarah. The whole accident is caused by the watch."_  
_"The Warehouse would never give me an artifact that would lead to my mother's death." Sarah answered._  
_"Maybe it didn't want to give you the artifact? Maybe this was another accident? Sarah, listen. You have to destroy the watch."_  
_"What?" Sarah asked in alarm._  
_"Look at you. It harmed your life. The watch didn't bring anything good. It's a loop, Sarah. You find the watch to rescue your mother but by using it you kill her. Destroy the watch and you will undo what happened to your mother."_  
_"But, what if the accident happens even though the watch is destroyed?" Sarah's voice was full of doubt._  
_"Sarah, your future isn't written, yet. The accident hasn't happened in your time, yet. You know what will happen and when it will happen. Just stay away. The accident happened because your mother followed you. And if you aren't there..." Myka smiled softly._  
_The younger Myka sat down next to them. "We are writing our futures ourselves, Sarah. You are the past of the time in which the accident happened, but it doesn't have to be your future. I'm your past,"she looked tentatively at the two and drew a shaky breath, "but you don't have to be my future if I decide against it. I won't do that, we three know it, but you can actively change your future on your own, Sarah. Trust me."_  
_The girl looked at both women._  
_"Destroy the watch." She mumbled. "Who would have known that this might be so easy?" She asked._  
_The older Myka frowned, her face sad but full of compassion. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through. No one can give you this time back."_  
_The younger Myka swallowed and looked at them. "Not if you understand what destroying the watch means. It will literally undo everything. I won't travel to your time and you won't travel to my time. Maybe we'll forget everything …everything we've witnessed. Maybe the story will repeat again. Or maybe we will forget everything but we will be able to rescue your mother."_  
_Sarah could tell that the younger Myka was in conflict by looking at her face. It seemed to be very important for her to remember the time travel. _  
_"You're afraid that you will forget everything you've seen in your future." Sarah noted solemnly._  
_The younger Myka closed her eyes, feeling caught out, but then she shook her head and opened them again. "I'm willing to pay this price to rescue our mutual future." She said._  
_"Maybe," Sarah smiled. "we just have to seize the moment."_  
_"What do you mean?" Myka asked but Sarah held up the watch and looked from the younger to the older Myka and back._  
_"I'm glad that you're with me to help me with this." Her smiled slowly faded and was replaced by a look of determination._  
_She pressed down her thumb on the watch's crown._

In 2023 Myka woke up on the couch in the B&B. She frowned at a well-known feeling in her stomach. Her hands wandered down, stroking over the curve of her belly and she could feel someone in it reacting to her. She smiled and looked around finding herwife's face next to hers.. the edge of thecouch. The agent's smile widened and she reached out her hand to stroke her wife's cheek. Helena's eyes slowly filled with tears as realisation grew in her face.  
"Shhh." Myka gently caught the tear rolling down Helena's cheek with her thumb. She shifted a little on the couch to give Helena space next to her. "Comehere, I don't know if we have much time."  
Helena didn't ask her what she meant by that. Instead, she just pressed her body against her wife's, lowering her head against Myka's chest. She gently stroked her hand over Myka's belly, feeling her son alive and strong under the stretched skin.  
Myka sighed and let her view wander around the room, meeting Artie's eyes. He was sitting in a chair and watching them. He smiled a little when he recognised Myka by the look in her eyes. Myka sighed again.  
"Where is Sarah?" She asked. "Where is my daughter?"  
"Where she usually is if something artifact-y is going on here." Artie answered contrite.  
Myka sighed for a third time. She really wished to have her daughter here. But then she shook her head. She would have time for her daughter later. Now she needed to be with her wife.  
She pressed her nose into Helena's hair and inhaled her beautiful scent. This was where she belonged.

In 2013, Myka felt pain in her shoulder. She kept her eyes closed as the feeling of being drugged struck her. With the information she had, she realised she was back in her own body: She got shot and was currently under the influence of painkillers.  
But there was another feeling. She felt a pressure around her waist and the warm soft skin of a hand around her neck. Her chin brushed against fabric and she could feel someone's breath on her forehead.  
So Myka moved a little and opened her eyes. The reaction produced was that the person holding her moved too and suddenly Myka found herself looking directly into Helena's desperate dark eyes. _Her_ Helena was holding her. The woman she loved was looking at her in fear but her love for Myka shone through it asked a silent question and Myka shifted a little in her arms to look around the room.  
"Myka?" She heard Pete's voice and finally found his face.  
Myka frowned again in pain. "Are we in a hotel room, Pete? What happened?" She asked.  
"Oh God!" Pete jumped up and performed a little dance. "IT'S YOU! Claudia! We have our Myka back."  
Myka watched Claudia jumping up and down and joining Pete's little celebratory jig. She laughed.  
"Mykes, there was so much happening here. We have to tell you everything. I'm so glad you're back! Coffee for everybody! We solved another case."  
Myka didn't need to tell them that this wasn't what was happening. Instead she focused on Helena's face again. The Victorian was still holding her. Helena too realised that she still had her arms wrapped around Myka and started shifting, but Myka reached out her left hand gently stroked Helena's cheek. The older woman froze and closed her eyes for a second.  
_Maybe we just have to seize the moment_ the agent heard her daughter's voice in her head, so she buried her hand in Helena's soft locks and pulled her closer.  
When she pressed her lips to Helena's, the older woman looked surprised, but after the fraction of a second this expression on her face faded away. The Victorian closed her eyes and returned Myka's kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues met and Myka suddenly felt safe and happy. She forgot the world around them, closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The kiss soon turned more passionate but Myka could sense Helena's lingering insecurities. She stroked the back of Helena's neck with her fingertips and Helena calmed down.  
Myka knew that what she needed to know. Helena loved her with all her heart but she needed time to sort it all out for herself. The Warehouse was the older woman's home, but she was also anxious about everything that had happened and could happen. But soon, she would realise that this place was the only place that made her happy and that she needed to be with them to accept the part of her life she was currently denying, living in her suburban fantasies.  
Deepening the kiss Myka realised that all she had to do, and could do really, was wait.

Sarah woke up on the floor of her room. She slowly opened her eyes and frowned at the chaos in her room - blood stained bandages paper, notes, pens. The girl lifted herself up and stumbled back in slight shock when she saw the body on her bed. She had almost forgotten this: Her reality, her time - in which a dead version of her lied on her bed. She hoped, her roommate wouldn't come back early. The woman tended to ask very annoying questions about Sarah's life and a blood soaked body in her room wouldn't really help stem them.  
Sarah focussed back on the task in front of her as she felt the watch pressed in the palm of her hand. She walked over to the door of her room. The girl unlocked it and took a glimpse outside. No one was around in their common room. Sarah remembered meeting the janitor when she came home today and so she made a decision.  
Sarah stepped out of the apartment and peered around the hallway. Some students were walking around but didn't pay attention to her or to the janitor who stood on a ladder repairing a ceiling lamp. Sarah trained her eyes on his back while she inched closer to him. She took a quick glimpse at his toolbox. The janitor had left it open and Sarah could make out a hammer in it.  
Not taking her eyes away from the janitor's back, Sarah slowly bent over and pulled out the hammer in a quick, efficient move. She congratulated herself silently before stepping back from the janitor and retreating silently to her room.  
Once inside she laid the watch on the desk. She took a deep breath and raised the hammer in her hand.  
This was it. This would rescue her mother, she hoped. She couldn't undo it by travelling through time but she would do everything in her might to set things right. And if this meant to destroy the only object that she thought could help her with this, so be it.  
Without another second's hesitation, Sarah slammed the hammer on the watch in front of her. The bang alarmed her for a second but then she heard a crunching noise of the splintering glass. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt the hit of an energy wave. She smiled when she felt herself being dragged through time and space, just before she completely lost her consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Friendly reminder that English is not my mother tongue and I do have in fact beta readers. Friendly reminder that everything would sound much worse if I hadn't. Just a reminder. Because I think it was necessary.**

**This chapter's beta reader is lastminutegenius. **

**Chapter 19**

She bumped into her roommate Julia at the door of their apartment. Sarah remembered this from before.  
"Bells!" Her roommate said. "Where're you headed in such hurry? You wanted to pack, right? Heading home tonight? I wish you could stay another night. There is a big party on campus tonight and I hoped we could go together"."  
Well, this was different. Sarah remembered bumping into Julia, coming back to her room, but the last time she had told her about a noise in her room and assumed Sarah was already in. The girl became suddenly aware of the weight in her hand. She traced the contours of the object in her hand without taking her eyes off of her friend. A watch. The glass was broken and the backside bent. Oh god, she had to go into her room quickly and check if everything was alright. She had to call her parents and make sure if everything was alright with them. She couldn't go home tonight. She had to spend her evening differently.  
"A party?" Sarah asked pushing through the doorway and turning around towards Julia, false cheery voice in place. "Sounds interesting. When does it start?"  
Her roommate looked a bit surprised. She wasn't used to Sarah accepting party invitations. Usually the girl spent all her available time in front of text books instead of participating in drunken frat house orgies.  
"At 10. It's at... ah, you know what? We'll just go together, Bells. What about that? And then you and me will have fun tonight, share some beers and you will finally tell me something about South Dakota and your mysterious life."  
"I have no mysterious life."  
Julia rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Bells. I saw that thing inside your room."  
Sarah's eyes widened. Could it be that there was the older Sarah was still lying dead on her bed? That wouldn't make any sense, she had destroyed the watch. If that object really existed without time it would be broken in every point of time. So the older Sarah couldn't use it. This couldn't happen, shouldn't happen… her head was already plunging into an overdrive  
"The thing?" Sarah asked feigning surprise, but only just masking her fear.  
"_That_ thing that buzzes sometimes." Her friend answered, cocking her head.  
"Oh, _that_ thing." Sarah let out a sigh of semi-relief. "Well, yes. I like some retro stuff. That's the Iphone from 2013." She lied easily, remembering Claudia's statement.  
"Ah, okay." Her roommate smiled but Sarah could see she wasn't completely convinced. "Well, I have to go now, but I will come back to take you to that party. Don't cancel on me again!"  
Sarah rolled her eyes internally. "I promise." She said.  
"A promise is a promise!" Julia sung while turning around and walking away. "Tonight! You and me! Party! Don't forget! You promised it! See you later."  
"See you later!" Sarah yelled after her before promptly shutting the door.  
She quickly looked at the watch in her hand. It was broken and bent. The glass was splintered and the whole backside of the wrist watch was in the form of a V. There was still something carved on it . "_Myka. She is Sarah. Go to sleep._"  
Sarah smiled. She wasn't tired anymore, because everything she went through hadn't really occurred. And now she had the chance to change her future. Getting rid of her backpack and her jacket Sarah entered her bedroom and looked around.  
It was empty. Well, there was her furniture and her belongings, but her bed was empty, her floor was clean. No dead body, no bloodied bandages, no dirtily scrawled papers and half-chewed pencils tossed over the floor. This was just her room- slightly messy, but in a way that Sarah knew exactly where every little item was.  
Smiling, Sarah opened a drawer and pulled out her Farnsworth. She didn't use it very often, she preferred her other communication devices, but this time she felt like she needed it.  
Sitting down on her bed, she used the lever to swap to her mother's channel and pressed a button to call her.  
Myka's worried face appeared on the screen before the second buzz could even be completed.  
"Sarah?" She asked, her brow scrunched together in concern. "Why are you calling over Farnsworth? Usually you..."  
"Oh, mom, you have no idea how glad I am to see your face." Sarah interrupted her mother.  
"Okay, now I'm really a little bit concerned. Is everything alright with you? Do you have problems in college? Should your mother and I come over to get you? Kiddo? Are you stoned? I've had some very strange experienc-"  
"Mom, I'm just happy to see you. Everything is alright and I will come home soon. But... ehm... not tonight."  
"What do you mean by 'Not tonight', missy?" Her mother asked.  
"Well, there is a little party on campus tonight and I was specially invited by my roommate. You know that Julia annoys me quite often because I'm in South Dakota whenever I have hols and I do believe she thinks I'm living in Area 51 or something, so I promised to go with her to prove that I'm a normal girl."  
_And I'm avoiding the accident you shouldn't remember and I won't mention because I really want to keep you from going inside the Warehouse tonight,_ was the part she didn't say out aloud.  
"So you want to go to a party instead of coming home?" Myka clarified.  
"Yes."  
"Where is my daughter and what did you do to her?" an affectionate grin broke out on Myka's face.  
"Congratulations! Your daughter finally behaves like a student, Mrs. Bering-Wells!" Sarah could hear her momma's lilting voice  
"Momma, tell her that it's okay!" Sarah yelled.  
"Darling, let her go to that party and don't get mad about it. Our daughter will come home in time, and spend time with her boring parents. Tonight it is just you and me and Paul."  
"They grow up so fast." Myka nearly whined. "Tomorrow Paul will tell me he doesn't want to go on with our daily reading sessions. Are you sure you want to go to a party, Sarah, instead of spending time with your old and lonely mother?" The agent's face moved closer to the screen.  
"Darling, let her be. She will come home another day." Helena's face appeared on the screen and she looked amused at her daughter.  
"I wish you fun at your party. Don't you dare leave it early to read or else. I hope you will dance and sing, and do whatever it is young people do nowadays at parties…I remember the parties back in London…they were quite an affair…." She said.  
"Helena, stop talking to her like this. It's bad enough you told her about your opium excess back in the 19th century." Myka ranted from behind. She moved her face in closer to cover her wife's.  
"No pot!" She yelled.  
Helena sighed. With a "Mommy and I love you." she ended the call.  
Sarah looked again at the watch in her hand. She placed it on her night stand and lied down on her bed. She closed he eyes. Maybe she really would go to that party. And she would put the watch into the Warehouse next time she went home. Somewhere no one would find it.

**2023**

Myka stood in the aisle filled with watches and stared at the wristwatch inside her hand. The girl had succeeded. She was sure. Everything had ended well. The glass of the watch was broken and its backside was completely bent. Was this even an artifact anymore? She wasn't sure, but the fact that she remembered everything told her that this wasn't a dream or anything else in that way. It had happened and now it was undone. Things have been set right.  
"Claudia? Helena?" Myka yelled and put the watch back onto the shelf she got it from.  
"I'm here." Claudia's voice answered from a nearby aisle. "Steve just called. He said, he found her. She visited him doing inventory in the Darwin's aisle. She is alright. No worries!"  
She was talking about Sarah. Myka remembered. The girl had taken another of her walks between the aisles and got lost while doing it. She remembered the three of them running through the aisles and searching for her daughter when she felt this funny urge to touch the watch. Now this urge was gone and Myka smiled in relief.  
"Ah, the Darwin's aisle. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm glad Steve found her. Meet you there."  
Myka turned around without looking at the watch again and walked into the direction of the Darwin's aisle. Her world was complete. Helena was in it, Sarah was in it. They were well and healthy and Myka could feel her son kick inside of her as she placed her palm on her belly. She felt the fleeting, wonderful feeling of pure, unadulterated happiness flutter and settle on her chest.  
Everything was alright. She could feel it now and the feeling was confirmed when she wrapped her arms around her daughter a few minutes later.

**2013**

Myka knew something had changed when she didn't feel the pressure of Helena's lips against her own anymore. The pain in her shoulder was gone. She realised she was sitting and not lying pressed against the Victorian's body anymore. She missed the feeling of her hands on her body, of hearing the author's racing heartbeat, and the taste of her lips. But she remembered it and that was important. She saved this memory in the deepest recesses of her mind, yet clung on to them with all her heart so that she could come back to it whenever she wanted. It would be her source of hope that one day they would find their way back to each other.  
When she heard Claudia's voice, she opened her eyes.  
"Myka? Are you okay?" The girl yelled and moved closer. "Did you touch something? What's this? A wristwatch?"  
The older agent stood up and turned around.  
"You don't remember?" She asked looking at the watch still clutched in her left hand.  
"What should I remember?" Claudia asked and pulled out purple gloves from her pocket. "Are you affected by the artifact? Myka, no glove no love, remember? We don't touch random artifacts in the Warehouse!" The redhead opened her gloved hand in Myka's direction and Myka dropped the watch inside it.  
The watch didn't look the way she remembered. Its glass was broken and the backside completely bent.  
"Whatever this is, I hope you're not affected by it." Claudia said and pulled out a static bag. "How do you feel, Myka?" She asked.  
Myka smiled as the emotions from her recent adventure returned to her. "Happy." She answered finally.  
"Okay, this tells me that there has to be something wrong. You were a puddle of tears before you touched the watch." The girl opened the bag and put the watch in it. There were just a few sparks and Myka couldn't help but smirk.  
"Better?" Her friend asked.  
"Yes, much better." Myka answered but she meant it in a different way. She remembered being sad and insecure during the conversation she had with Claudia. She remembered her thoughts, her fear to admit that she was in love with Helena G. Wells and that she was afraid that this woman would never come back into her life. Those feelings were now completely gone, because she knew better. She remembered her future.  
Claudia pulled the watch out again and placed it on the shelf. "Funny." She said. "There is no information screen about it. Who put this artifact inside the Warehouse?"  
"You know what, Claudia?" Myka's smile grew."The question isn't about who put the artifact inside the Warehouse but 'When was the artifact put inside the Warehouse?."  
"Surely before our time." Claudia answered and looked even more confused when Myka started laughing.  
"You're right, Claudia. It must have been some agent from another time."  
The redhead pulled off her gloves and looked at Myka in concern. "Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked.  
"Oh, Claudia. I'm very sure I'm feeling better, now." The agent answered with a mysterious smile.  
"How about you? Shouldn't Steve be here already with the promised lasagna?  
"Yeah, we were talking about it a few minutes ago." Claudia raised her eyebrows and looked at the watch again.  
"Well, then." Myka said. "Let's go to Artie's office and find out if he has arrived already. I'm hungry."  
"Myka?"  
"Yes, Claudia?"  
"Is really everything alright with you?" Claudia's face was contorted in confusion and Myka stopped, placed her hand on the younger agent's shoulder and smiled.  
"You know what, Claudia? Let's go get that lasagna first and I will tell you everything about what just happened. And I will tell you about Helena."  
She wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and gently pushed her into the direction of Artie's office. Yes, talking about this would be good.


	20. Epilogue

**AN: All my statements about steaks in Texas are based on German television. In fact I have no idea how big the steaks in Texas are or if they really like steak there. **

**Thanks again to lastminutegenius for the beta.**

**Epilogue**

Five months later, somewhere in Texas Pete and Myka took a break from their mission and stopped at a diner.  
"That's all." Myka told the the girl who was chewing gum obnoxiously as she took down their order, nodded and walked away.  
"Seriously, Mykes? Salad?" Pete took a big gulp from his coke. "Salad in Texas? You do know that the steak in this state is-"  
"Yes, Pete. I'm eating a salad. And I'm fine with the salad, okay? I currently don't feel the need to eat an enormous amount of protein." Myka smiled and looked out of the window.  
"But why?" Pete wouldn't let it go."Mykes. Steak! In Texas! Do you know how big the steaks here are? Do you know-" Pete's goofy gestures made Myka break into a laugh.  
"Pete." She said when she was able to catch her breath again. "I'm completely aware of how big the steaks in Texas are and I also know how they make it and I'm still absolutely fine with just a salad. Maybe I'm missing all the testosterone that makes me want to eat silly amounts of meat."  
"Oh man. You don't appreciate the meat at all." Pete glared at the waitress. "She was cute, wasn't she? Ouch!" He yelled when Myka punched his shoulder.  
"Pete, she was maybe twenty. Far too young for you! I'm glad that you'll... I hope that you'll find somebody in your future who teaches you to not be a slut."  
"Ouch, that almost hurt more than the punch." Pete answered pouting and Myka laughed again.  
He looked at her and suddenly his face became happy.  
"I'm glad you're back." He said.  
"Hm?" Myka looked at him in surprise.  
"Well, you weren't yourself anymore till a few months ago. You were all sad and locked yourself into your room more often and you read those huge books for hours on end when we came back from Wisconsin. It was almost like all those years ago, when you were still mourning Sam. I'm... I'm just happy you're alright. Whatever happened, and I'm sure something happened, I'm glad it happened and I'm glad it helped you find yourself again." Pete looked down at his glass and blinked a few times. "Did I sound like a girl?"  
Myka watched him for a few seconds. He was right. The time travel helped her a lot to find her way back to herself again, becoming aware of her feelings and realising that Helena felt the same way she did but simply wasn't ready for it all. Everything she had to do was to wait for her, but she didn't doubt, not even for a heartbeat that they were meant to share a future together. And the mysterious scar on her shoulder reminded her of that.  
"No more than usual." Myka answered with a chuckle.  
"Oh, and there she hits again! The great warrior babe!" Pete yelled and earned some scandalised looks from the other tables.  
"What?" He said to a elderly woman across the room. "My partner has managed surviving a sad and confusing part of her life. I'm proud about it, okay! Everyone around is allowed to know and look at her in awe."  
Myka started laughing again. Then she picked up the glass and took a gulp when her mobile phone on the table started ringing. Myka's heart fluttered as she read who the caller was.  
"Oh, Pete. I'm just going to take this. Go on harassing other people, I'll be back in a few minutes." She grabbed the phone, stood up and walked out of the front door of the diner.  
She smiled as she hit "answer".  
"Yes?"  
"Myka!" A well-known voice with a thick British accent said. "I was just thinking about you and I thought that maybe we could share that promised coffee. If you don't mind. I would prefer to see you like this instead of bump into each other in some kind of artifact related case again."  
Myka's smile grew as she felt that her heart could burst open at any moment.

Maybe this was how their Future began.

**THE END**


	21. Author Notes a lot of them

Nope, sorry. This isn't another chapter of the story. These are just author notes. What were you thinking? Another chapter after an epilogue? Seriously?

THANK YOU!  
At first I want to thank everyone who was part in this little project.  
Most important: My beta readers madgirlwitharainbowbox (chapter 1- 4), ohthesefeelingz (chapter 5- 8), jrustdc (special thanks here for jumping in, chapter 9+10) and lastminutegenius (chapter 11- epilogue starting her job somehow by mistake with the words 'I couldn't help myself'). All four of you are perfect beautiful people and I am honoured to have met you.

Secondly I want to thank everyone who read this time mess and stayed although it got really messy, painful and confusing. Every review made my day. You have no idea, but sometimes I woke up in the middle of the night because my mobile phone blinked and I jolted up in bed to look if it was an email from FF to tell me someone left a review.  
At this point I want to thank especially bluellaby who left all those awesome reviews from chapter 3 on, and who is some kind of expert on time travel I really tried to impress.  
And also etain-lives for all those conspiracy theories, which always made me think and sometimes giggle.

Thirdly I want to thank my girlfriend who beared me while I was writing this, even though she doesn't understand a word of this because she doesn't speak English. Sometimes I became very quiet in strange places like the car and she asked "What are you thinking about?" and my answer was "Time travel." and she accepted it and didn't judge.

And in the end I wanted to thank everyone who discussed this fic with me on tumblr or skype, especially madgirlwitharainbowbox, who told me to just write my ideas down, and pyrotechnician, who cries with me sometimes at night via Skype over the existence of Bering and Wells, and of course lastminutegenius, who often wrote me messages which began with words like "So, just let me get this straight...".

SOME NOTES ON THE STORY

I hope you're still reading because here it gets interesting.  
1. This is my warped version of a baby fic. I wanted to write a fic about a pregnant Myka without getting cheesy.  
2. The fic "Little Lotte" by CadleyLove has influenced me. Thanks to CadleyLove for this fic. When the updates on that fic stopped I told myself "Goddammit, I'm writing my own fic about time travelling daughters! With black jack and hookers!" At first I wrote a villain who messes with time and is chased by Sarah. But then I decided to make Sarah the villain herself.  
3. There are some parts of TTAW that happened by mistake.  
For example, the reviews told me you loved Claudia's "You have someone in the future!" behaviour in chapter 4. I have to admit that I wrote this part for Pete. And then I realised Pete's still on artifact hunt and not at the B&B, so I just made Claudia say that.  
I somehow sent Claudia get Coffee or be asleep so I wouldn't have to write conversation parts for her in those scenes. I realised a little later that she didn't have any information on the kidnapper's identity or Sarah's name so I thought the coffee scene between her and Sarah was a great idea.  
The second missing day in Boone was something I didn't want to happen. But then I wrote it without remembering the part where Sarah stole time from older Sarah. I woke up in the middle of the night with the realisation I just stole Boone another day and was like "FUCK! Now Sarah has to wander another day trough a timeless Boone...What do I do? Okay, let's use this. Let's make her very tired."  
The missing days are also the part of the story I don't like. If I could rewrite this again, I wouldn't do that part again. I made Claudia criticise this in Chapter 16. She is true. I searched a way to get the Warehouse agent's attention for Boone. Next time I just make Nate call them or something.  
4. Did anyone get the fact that Sarah shot Myka with Helena's gun? I tried to make this obvious, but nobody reacted to this.  
5. I will put up a link in my profile to pictures on my blog that show all my notes for this fic. Since some of you seem to be interested in this.  
6. I know there are some unanswered questions. How did Myka and H.G. become a couple? When did H.G. exactly come back to the Warehouse? What did happen exactly with the artifact that created Sarah? Why the hell are Helena and Myka talking about Myka getting shot another time?  
Maybe some of you have already made a conclusion in this direction: It smells like sequel.  
And I assure you, you're concluding right. I already have a lot of ideas for a sequel. Or two. Or maybe three. Who knows? There could also possibly be a few one shots. I created some kind of universe with different points in time that simply ask for stories. If you want me to write a sequel (or two? Or three?), I will. Are there people who are interested in a sequel? I already promised bluellaby one.  
But the sequel is not my next Bering and Wells project. Pyrotechnician and I had some ideas while crying over Bering and Wells via Skype about a Bering and Wells AU with vampires and werewolfs and crime solving and stuff. And on tumblr I wrote something about "Crime solving vampire and werewolf Bering and Wells". Lastminutegenius wrote in one of her emails to me: "Yeah, here is my edited chapter 17. I like it. When I'm done with beta'ing this fic we can maybe talk about your idea with the vampires and the werewolfs." And a few days ago I sent her one of my regular emails including the words "Surprise! I already wrote 6 chapters! And I'm working on chapter 7 and here are they if you maybe want to become my beta reader?! PLEASE?!"  
And lastminutegenius sighed deeply, raised all her eyebrows (all two of them!), rolled her eyes and said "Yes."  
So... crime solving vampires and werewolf Bering and Wells AU will start any time soon. Be prepared!  
7. So what can you do while waiting for the sequel? Reading the AU of course. Or you could re-read TTAW and search for all the references to awesome TV shows or movies. There are some of them. Have fun. Also you could guess all the movies and shows about time travel I watched. Or you could read my one shots "Tabula Rasa" and "Trapped Inside Imagination" or how I call them "The many ways to make Bering and Wells become a couple".

Thank you for everything.  
Greetings from Germany.  
MaLu  
(and with this, I will mark this fic as 'complete')


End file.
